kainora 10 things I hate about you au
by Raf14
Summary: Jinora and Ikki are two sisters with strong contrasting personalities, who were previously home schooled and now starting Republic City High. Unfortunately for Ikki, due to her fathers rules, she can't date until Jinora has a boyfriend. So strings are pulled to set the dour damsel up for a romance. Soon after Jinora crosses paths with Kai. Republic City High's worst delinquent.
1. Chapter 1-New school year

_**Symopsis**_

'Jinora and Ikki are two sisters with strong contrasting personalities, who were previously home schooled and now starting Republic City High. Jinora is beautiful, intelligent and quite abrasive to most of her fellow teens, meaning she isn't attractive to many boys. While Ikki is a beautiful bubbly 'princess' stuck in her own world, who is ready for dating and popularity. Unfortunately for Ikki, due to her fathers [Tenzin] house rules, she can't date until Jinora has a boyfriend. So strings are pulled to set the dour damsel up for a romance. Soon after Jinora crosses paths with Kai. Republic City High's worst delinquent. Will Jinora let her guard down enough to fall for the effortlessly charming Kai?'

 **Chapter 1- New school year**

With summer drawing to a close and autumn creeping in, it was clear that something dreadful was coming. School. Blissfully enjoying the beach at your own leisure time, would have to be swopped out with doing homework, and stressfully cramming for tests. While this was a daunting time for many, it was quite the opposite for sisters Jinora and Ikki who had been preparing for school. This had been a great year for them both, because of the news their father had just told were finally allowed to go to public high school. Republic City High in fact which was one of the best high schools around, meaning they will no longer be home schooled. Home schooling was introduced to both sisters, by their parents to ensure they received high grades, in preparation for their future. While Ikki was ecstatic to go to high school to experience, the 'teen life-style' first hand, Jinora was excited for educational purposes [particularly for extra co-curriculars programs].

''Jinora, aren't you excited that we both start high school tomorrow?'' Ikki cried joyfully while preparing an outfit, which was rather pink and revealing, ''Yeah I am, I can't wait to explore the Library. I've heard that they have a vast collection of books varying from quantum physics to fantasy fiction'' Jinora replied nearly out of breath, while Ikki turned to her in confusion. ''Why would you be excited over that? Jinora this is the first time we are ever gonna be around people our age. This is big. It's huge! I mean.. ''Ugh'' Jinora interrupted and went on ''Ikki I know you excited, but it doesn't mean I can't be excited to learn. It is school after all, and the reason we are even going to Republic City High is because it's one of the top schools in the nation. This can help us get into the best colleges.'' Jinora said now showing her sister the school brochure, as Ikki stops her ''Jinora you don't know how lame you sound, yeah the high school is good and all but you need to remember were only in high school once, So you need to have fun while it lasts'' Ikki said cheekily as she placed a pink top onto her chest '' Now this is my colour''. The two sister continued to bicker in their room, while the door opened to a quarter, only to reveal a long brown beard pointing out. It was no one other than their father Tenzin. ''Hello girls, I see you are preparing for school.'' he said proudly before eyeing Ikki's 'clothes' as she hid them away from his sight ''Yeah dad we sure are'' Ikki said with added emphasis ''Anyway I came here to talk to you about something important'' Tenzin said in a serious tone ''What is it dad? Is something wrong?'' asked Jinora. Tenzin then said down on a chair next to Jinora, and gestured for Ikki to come closer ''Well… You've both have never been to a public school before. And in public school there are sometimes…distractions'' ''Distractions'' Ikki said ''You mean boys? Well to tell you the truth dad the only distraction I'm going to have on my mind is the library. So I think you should be telling this to Ikki.'' Jinora deadpanned ''HEY!'' Ikki yelled as she stood up and started to turn the shade red, ''Look dad I'l be fine, I can handle myself'' ''See that's the thing Ikki, I don't think you can. So I've made a rule.'' ''What? What are you talking about?''. The room was briefly quite, until Tenzin stood up and gave his most convincing glare ''No dating!''.

''What!'' Ikki cried while standing up in horror, for her the room was spinning. Her high school experience was under threat. ''Dad I told you I'll be fine. Don't you trust me?'' ''I do sweetheart, it's just that I don't trust boys. At that age they are only toxic.'' ''B..But, my high school experience…'' ''Ikki it's ok, most guys are only after one thing anyway, so just focus on yourself'' Jinora said reassuringly ''Ugh so that's it, I'm not gonna date until I'm forty?'', Ikki said as she jumped onto her bed. Seeing his youngest daughter upset was something he didn't like so he decided to give Ikki a ultimatum. This involved the input of her mother Pema, and after discussing on possible options they finally came to a conclusion. ''Ok Ikki darling here is the deal, you can only date and I mean only, when…'' and Pema paused and looked at Jinora. With Jinora in mind Pema started to think about how unsocial Jinora is, and thought it would bring her out of her shell if she started dating. This would be a deal breaker Pema thought as she smiled towards Jinora ''Well mom'' Ikki questioned ''You can only date when…Jinora starts dating.'' ''Huh? Mom you know Jinora will never date. She is a anti-social robot'' ''Thanks'' Jinora deadpanned ''Oh you know what I mean Jinora, Mum, Dad you can't do this'' ''Sorry honey but it thats the rule'' Tenzin stated, and with anger Ikki stormed off to her room, while Jinora went forward to ask '' Mom, Dad, I'm just going to come out and ask. Why are you giving me permission to date?'' Pema's eye gleamed with joy as she went on about Jinora needing to be social, while Tenzin was nodding in agreement knowing Jinora will never be interested. That night in bed, Jinora was just thinking about what her mother said, and how it couldn't possibly hurt to be more sociable. But it didn't change her mind about dating, not one bit.

Jinora slept like baby until morning, and was up at 6:30 am sharp ready for school. She took a bath, dressed up and eat breakfast all in time, while Ikki was still choosing what outfit to wear. ''Ikki hurry up! We are going to be late for the bus if you don't hurry.'' ''I'm still dressing up Jinora. Besides that have you seen my lipgloss the peach one?'', Jinora could swear she lost her patience, it was their first day, her first day and she didn't want to be late. Jinora always had a act of making good first impressions, and she wasn't going to mess that up on her first day of public high school. ''Ikki the bus is here, I'm going to go without you if you don't come now.'', under a second Ikki came flying down the stairs with a face full of makeup, in a orange crop dress and open toe shoes, with her hair tied in a bun and a peach handbag. ''Finally! Oh um wasn't you going to wear pink.'' Jinora questioned ''Oh no I changed my mind, I'm saving that outfit for another occasion.'' Ikki said as she eyed Jinora's clothing. Jinora was wearing a vintage red cardigan and panama hat, a wool black swearer, and a long black pencil skirt with sneakers ''Jinora you have no sense of fashion. I told you to let me dress you…look never mind lets just go before dad see's me..'' but nevertheless Pema and Tenzin were on their way to the door to see the daughters off. ''Jinora, Ikki we just wanted to see you before you go on your first day and…'' ''Ikki what in the name are you wearing?'' Tenzin growls as he interrupts Pema ''Never mind Dad me and Jinora are late for the bus, so I'll see you both later goodbye'' Ikki says as she grabs Jinora out of the door before running to the school bus ''What are we gonna do with her?'' Tenzin cried ''She'll be fine she's got Jinora'' Pema answered.

Jinora found herself standing in front of a huge large yellow bus, with the inscription 'Republic City High'', and just seeing this made her finally know that it was a reality. She was finally going to a public school. As the bus door opened, Jinora found herself getting butterflies and her heart beat was rising. While getting caught up in the moment Jinora didn't even realise that her younger sister had already go onto the bus, it was the bus driver that had to call her back to reality, or she wouldn't even have got one. When Jinora did get on she finally saw a glimpse of public school life first hand and what she saw wasn't as thrilling as she thought. The bus was divided into cliques. At the front of the bus were a group of teens who almost looked innocent-like, trying to avoid the ruckus of the other students behind them. While at the middle there were two groups of: a bunch of teenagers who were dressed in dark clothing, and a group of other teenagers acting out role play from their particular interests. And in the centre were a group of cheerleaders, jocks and popular teens who where chanting the school name. Jinora wasn't surprised to see Ikki already involved with them, as she did want to experience the high school life in what ever why she could. However through all that distraction one thing did seem to catch Jinora's eye.

A pair of emerald eyes, that came at the back of the bus from a boy. He was sitting all alone, casually, smoking a cigarette. He was wearing a leather jacket, pants and white vest top. He had a messy brown undercut, and his completion was tanned brown. How did he have enough courage to sit alone, Jinora taught. Besides this she found it intriguing that he could remove himself from all the noise, and still be himself. Out of interest Jinora decided to go to the back and sit on the seat next to the mysterious boy. She didn't know why she decided to do so, but she did and judging by his reaction he was indifferent. The only thing he gave Jinora was a stare. A stare that was enough to get Jinora through the bus ride...


	2. Chapter 2-The bet

**Chapter 2- The bet**

As far as first days go, Jinora found this one to be going badly. Very badly. She got lost finding her classes, received some harsh comments from other students, and felt like a alien trapped in a planet, surrounded by a group of weird species. How will she cope in all this she thought. To her dismay Jinora wondered how Ikki was finding her first day, but she knew she had nothing to worry about. Knowing Ikki she would probably have made a full platoon of friends by now. Nevertheless Jinora was happy about one thing, it was now lunchtime and lunchtime mean't one thing. Visiting the library. Jinora had been to many libraries in her lifetime, but she had never seen a library as vast as this one. It was like a labyrinth. Jinora never felt so happy, and judging from the terrible day she was having, she really needed some down time. Looking through the fantasy fiction section Jinora found a book about a brave selfless heroine on a shelf. As she was about to pick the book she saw another hand reach out for it before pausing. ''Oh I'm sorry, did you want this book too?'' said a girl, as Jinora looked to observe what was in front of her. The girl had a small bob haircut, was fairly tan skinned and had shiny lime eyes. Her appearance contrasted Jinora's dark hazel brown eyes, chestnut hair, and creamy pale skin. You could even say it contrasted enough to create a positive reaction. ''Oh it's okay, you have it. I could just go get another copy'' Jinora replied shyly '' I wish you could, but the attendant said that this was the only copy left.'' said the girl ''But you can have it. I'll just borrow it after your done with it'' she added on ''Thanks!'' Jinora cried as she set out a sigh of relief, ''I've been here all day, and your the only person at this school who's been nice to me'' ''Really? So I'm guessing this is your first day?'' ''Yeah it is. I'm Jinora by the way.'' I'm Opal. Nice to meet you.

And by that a positive reaction was made. One in which was called friendship.

The sun had set and school was out for the day. While some students went to their favorite hangouts to mess around with friends, others smoke tobacco and drank beers to pass away the time. ''Aye Yoko, tell Skoochy pass me another one.'' said the dark tanned skin boy, as he put out his hand ''Sure. But this is your fourth one Kai. Thats a little much even for you.'' Yoko said in a bit of a concern as he tapped Skoochy in order to get some sort of agreement. ''Yeah well I have a lot on my mind lately'' Kai dryly responded, getting up to get a beer out of the cooler himself. With a ice cold beer in his hands, Kai put it up to reach his mouth, and opened it using his teeth to pull off the beer bottle cap. Instantly Kai poured the beer straight down his mouth, and when satisfied removed it as her gasped for air with his eyes closed. Kai, Skoochy and Yoko were hanging out in a abandoned park. The park was splashed with graffiti and trash. ''I'm not even gonna ask what's wrong with you, since you never tell.'' Skoochy moaned annoyingly as Kai ignored him ''Anyway…guys I met a girl today.'' Skoochy went on, ''What girl?'' Yoko butted in ''A girl Yoko! Anyway she's really something else.'' ''You always meet a girl Skoochy.'' Kai interrupted as he went to sit down go the ground ''Nah this girl is different. She's new to the school and I think she's just finding herself and just wants a little fun.'' '' Its always the same story Skoochy. First you meet her, then you wanna date her, then you get board of her and she gets dumped .'' Kai moaned ''Yeah but this girl is stunning. Nothing like I've seen before. Plus she's classy and I like that'' ''Do you even know her name?'' Kai asked ''Ikki. The name is so foreign. Anyway I really wanna get to know her so I asked her out'' '''Wow you just met her and you already asked her out'' Yoko questioned Skoochy ''Well yeah. If you saw her you'll know why. Anyway she told me she isn't allowed to date.'' ''Really? Well that's new'' Kai added on surprised ''Yeah it is. Normally when I ask out girls they always say yes. But when I finally ask out a girl I really like she can't date'' Skoochy complained ''Bummer. Well I guess you can't get with her'' Kai said dryly'' ''But that's the thing Kai, she told me she is only allowed to date if her sister does'' ''Really then that's great Skoochy'' Kai said as he went to continue to drink his beer ''Yeah so I'm gonna need you to date her sister Kai.''

After Skoochy said this Kai immediately responded by spitting out his beer, while giving Skoochy a dumbfounded look. ''What the fuck'' Kai said shockingly ''You want to get with some girl, just so you can be with this Ica chick?'' ''Her name is Ikki'' Skoochy said in offence as he went to continue on ''And yes I want you to do it for me'' ''Naw man. I'm sorry Skoochy but your gonna get board of this girl like you always do. I'm not gonna waste my time doing this'' ''Your just scared of a challenge'' Yoko butted in ''Yeah Yoko. Kai's too scared thats why'' ''What no way. I can do it. I get more girls than both of you guys combined.'' Kai yelled '' Maybe more than Yoko, but not me'' Skoochy added on, while Yoko nudged Skoochy and looked offended '' It's okay Kai if you don't wanna do it, but wait till the Lee and the guys here about this'' Skoochy said sarcastically. Kai was now feeling the peer pressure, he didn't want to waste his time on wooing a girl he barely knew when he had his own problems to think about. But he didn't want to look like a loser in front of his friends, so he gave in. ''Fine! But Skoochy I'll only do it in return for something'' Kai muttered ''Okay we will have a bet. If you date Ikki's sister. And only when you date her sister, I'll promise to pay you 1000 Yuans.'' ''Your bluffing.'' ''Nope. Come on Kai you know I'm loaded and you know I never give money to anyone. This is the only time I'll be doing this. Plus I know you need the Yuans, it's a win-win situation. So whatcha say? Kai thought in consideration, thinking about what he could do with yuans he desperately needed and then finally came to a conclusion.

''You game?'' Skoochy asked

''I'm in'' Kai replied

Jinora was reading away vastly, on her bed in her room in which she shared with Ikki. She was enjoying the book that her new friend Opal let her borrow, and decided that she would read some chapters since she finished her homework and evening studies. Jinora was enjoying the peace and quiet until the door slammed out. Jinora looked only to see Ikki come to her happily ''Hey Jinora you will never guess what an amazing day I've had'' Ikki said in excitement and she went to carry on '' I made a new bunch of girls friends. Their names are: Mang, Lou, Kim, Senna, and Jin. They were a group before I came, but I gelled with them. Plus they are popular and in on all the latest trends and gossip.'' ''Thats great Ikki. At least one of us had a great day.'' Jinora said as she went back to reading '''Oh what happen?'' Ikki asked as she went to sit down on her sisters bed. '' I could barely find any of my classes, I got so many rude remarks from other students just because I asked the teacher to assign us extra homework. And some girls were laughing at my clothes.'' Jinora said quickly in one breath ''Well I did ask to dress you up.'' Ikki reminded Jinora with her eyes closed, and arms crossed. '' Yeah well I like the way I dress thank you very much. Anyway at least one good thing came out of it. I made a friend'' Jinora said happily ''Really thats great Jinora'' Ikki yelled with happiness. Jinora wasn't very sociable, so it was hard for her to make friends. Although Jinora had no friends, she spent time finding out more about herself. In time she learn't she loved to read and wanted to become a author someday. Plus she also loved dance with a passion but was afraid of expressing herself to other people. ''How did you meet? And what's her name?'' Ikki asked ''Her name is Opal, and we met at the library. She loves to read like me, and we just became friends from there. I don't..'' Jinora was cut off with Ikki phone was it beeped. Ikki quickly look at her phone and then gave a warm smile. Ikki was blushing like crazy and was not aware of Jinora looking at her. ''Who is that Ikki?'' Jinora asked ''Oh um..my friend Mang.'' Ikki lied ''Ikki I'm not stupid.'' Jinora said seriously ''I saw you stutter and you are blushing like crazy. So tell me did you met a guy?'' Jinora questioned ''Yes'' Ikki whispered in defeat with her eyes closed ''Ikki!'' Jinora yelled ''You know dad said you can't date anyone. So why is a guy texting you?'' ''I'm not dating him. I turned him down he knows I can't date, but he wants to be friends.'' Ikki said quickly ''He better be or dad will kill you.'' ''Well he wouldn't if you only dated Jinora. I wouldn't have to be this guys friend if you did date.'' Ikki said angrily ''You know why I don't date.'' Jinora snapped back as Ikki stood up ''Yeah its always the same story, I'm focusing on myself, I'm not ready to be social, guys are distractions from school. It's all the same Jinora'' ''Well what do you want me to do. It's not easy Ikki. What I've told you is true and I can't change mum and dads mind.'' Jinora said getting up to reach Ikki's level ''Well forget it. You've ruined my chance of having my first romance.'' Ikki yelled as she ran away from the her room, leaving Jinora angry but upset.

Ikki ran to the bathroom to cool of some steam, as she went to the tap, turned it on and washed her face. Ikki never understood why her sister never took privilege of what she was given. ''It must be something deeper'' Ikki thought as she heard her phone beeping. She opened it up to see another text from Skoochy as it said ''Ikki I've made a plan that will allow us to date. It's too long to text but meet me at the school courtyard at lunch. I'll explain it to you then. I'll see you tomorrow.'' As Ikki read this she was unsure, but she knew one thing she liked Skoochy to much to pass up the opportunity to date him so she decided to go. Now the only thing Ikki could do is wait.


	3. Chapter 3-Operation matchup

**Chapter 3-Operation matchup**

School arrived the next day for Ikki as fast as lighting struck, as she found herself waiting for Skoochy, nervously at the school courtyard at lunch. The courtyard was empty with no student in sight, as the wind cried and leafs blew. This only made Ikki more curious to find out what plan Skoochy had come up with. ''How did he even think of a plan in the first place, and what would the plan involve'' Ikki thought as she started to fiddle with her fingers. The area was still dead silent creating tension in the air, making Ikki feel a little uneasy. Still lost in thought Ikki never realised Skoochy had entered the scene, with Kai right behind him. Her back was turned to Skoochy as he slowly tapped her shoulder, causing Ikki to tense up and squeal in surprise.

''Woah calm down Ikki. It's just me.'' Skoochy reassured ''Oh um sorry. I just got a little spooked.'' Ikki said nervously as she began to stare at Skoochy as he did the same. It was like they were both stuck in a trance. As Skoochy stared, he began to admire Ikki's beauty. Her luscious big brown eyes, her pink small lips, and her small peachy nose. Ikki also was stunned at Skoochy cute little freckles, and built up figure. As they both store Kai grew frustrated as it seemed they both forgot why they were even there. ''Erm guys can we please get on with this?'' Kai said annoyingly ''Oh yeah sorry. Ikki this is Kai. Kai this is Ikki.'' Ikki politely smiled and Kai put out his hand offering a handshake, which Ikki accepted ''So Skoochy what was the plan you wanted to tell me?'' Ikki asked ''Well…You said you can't date until your sister does. And you told me she doesn't date. So I thought what if I got someone to convince her otherwise.'' Skoochy said as he gestured to Kai. ''Skoochy thats a good plan. But you don't know my sister, she is an anti-social robot and very stubborn. She thinks all guys are a distraction.'' Ikki argued ''Well she hasn't dated a guy before. And when she meets Kai that will all change.'' Skoochy replied '' So your going to 'date' my sister.'' Jinora asked Kai ''Yeah'' Kai said dryly ''But why whats in this for you?'' ''Look you don't need to worry about me. The main goal is to get your sister to date so you can.'' Kai said as Skoochy nodded in agreement ''So what do you say Ikki?'' Skoochy asked as he smiled at her. Ikki did think it was a good plan. And it was in good spirit as she would get to date Skoochy, while she'd be helping Jinora become more socialble. ''Ok. But if you want to date my sister Kai, you have to become the perfect guy. You have to learn all about her, and thats why I come in.''

The next few days Ikki spent time with Kai and Skoochy, to help Kai learn all about Jinora in the courtyard, and even at their hangout at the abandoned parl. Ikki created a spreadsheet on Jinora to identify her: interests, goals, hobbies, likes, dislikes, and fashion sense. Ikki even showed Kai a picture of Jinora, and he instantly remember that she was the beautiful girl who had sat next to him on the bus, on the first day of the semester. This was all a blur to Kai, but he knew he had to pay attention or he could kiss the 1000 yuans goodbye. Kai desperately needed the money to pay for his rent or he would be kick out onto the streets again. Kai lived in a two roomed apartment, which he managed to get by luck with his self employed job as a drug dealer. Thats how he got his bad reputation at school. Besides this Kai also has a drug addiction, which he and a few of his friends knew about. As a orphan Kai had to care for himself, which lead him to make several bad choices in his life.

A week had past after the plan was made, and now it was time for the plan to operate in full swing. Ikki told Kai that Jinora would be in the library with her only friend Opal around lunch, so Kai made it his mission to be there. As he entered the library many eyes were on him. Some were shocked to see one of the schools most troubled student in a library, while others were amazed that Kai actually went to the library. After some walking Kai finally spotted Jinora talking with Opal, but for reassurance he looked at the picture Ikki gave him of Jinora. ''Yeah thats her alright.'' he thought ''Skoochy says Ikki is stunning, but she isn't even in the same league as her sister. I wonder why he didn't fall for her instead, she looks even better in person'' Kai thought bluntly as he pretended to read a book. Jinora was wearing a green panama hat, a denim dungaree with a white shirt underneath, and brown boots. ''But she sounds like a total loser and buzzkill. I mean who spends their time in a place like this at lunch? I can believe a girl that pretty is so boring.''

As he continued to think Kai saw Opal getting up to go as she waved to Jinora, put on her bag pack and left the scene. Jinora was all alone now and went to look at more books in the book isle. ''Well I guess I better make a move.'' Kai thought. Jinora was trying to reach a book at the top of the isle with her hand, but wasn't tall enough to reach it. It was a limited edition book of a famous vampire franchise. In a desperate attempt Jinora decided to climb the isle to reach the book. It was only a few meters high, and Jinora knew she could reach it if she tried. However this wasn't the case, as Jinora felt a cramp on her left hand causing her to let go of her grip of the aisle shelve. Losing altitude Jinora fell backwards, causing her to scream in a panic. ''Ah..Ah..Aaaaaaah!'' Jinora felt her body crashing down from as she closed her eyes praying to God she wouldn't be injured. As she fell Jinora felt someone catch her, but she was still screaming with closed eyes. She then noticed she wasn't injured as she felt no pain, so she stopped screaming decided to open her eyes.

Jinora took a eternity to open her eyes, but when she did she was surprised to see what she saw. The first thing she saw was emerald eyes. Those bright eyes felt like it was staring into her soul. Those eyes almost looked like they were glowing. Then it hit her. Those were the very same eyes that she saw on the bus on her first day of school. Jinora and Kai were now both staring at each other, as he was now holding Jinora in a bridal fashion. It took Jinora some seconds to realise she was lingering, and automatically shifted which made Kai put her down. ''Aye you ok?'' Kai asked causally now putting his hands in his leather jacket. Jinora on the other hand was trying to find a stance, to prevent anymore embarrassment ''Uh um err yeah. Um thank you.'' Jinora replied out of relief shyly ''Naw it's okay, so what were you trying to do up there anyway?'' ''Oh um I was trying to get a book, but I couldn't reach it so I climbed on the aisle to get it.'' Jinora said. For a brief moment Jinora was analysing the boy in front of her. She noticed how tall he was, seeing how he clearly had to look down at Jinora when he spoke. Jinora also noticed he had a tattoo of a black dragon at the corner of his left hand, which she caught a glimpse of. ''So..'' Jinora snapped back to reality again ''What kind of book is that'' Kai asked gesturing towards the book. Kai tired his best to look interested and happy by giving a smile towards Jinora, but she just seemed rather skeptical ''Oh it's called 'Vampire hollow'' Jinora answered ''Well…' Kai said as he started to walk closer to Jinora ''why don't we get out of here, get some lunch, and you tell me what's it about.'' Kai said with a low husky tone, as he put out his hand to learn on the book aisle behind Jinora, just at the side of her head. Jinora eyed him with disgust ''not another hit on'' Jinora thought. A lot of guys usually hit on Jinora and her sister Ikki, and this strongly irritated Jinora because she found it annoying that most guys just hit on girls of one thing. ''Look. If you want to know what happens in the book I suggest you read it.'' Jinora suggest calmly as she removed Kai's hand from the aisle at the side of her head, and gave Kai the book, walking away before turning again to say ''Thank you for saving me'' she said bluntly and walked off.

Kai stood there dumbfounded, as he dropped the book to the ground ''Damn she shut me down like it was nothing. No girl has ever did that to me before. And she did it so calmly. I never knew a girl that pretty and boring, could be so blunt and calm in the same time' Kai thought. ''This is gonna be one hell of challenge.''


	4. Chapter 4-The understanding

**Chapter 4- The understanding**

Jinora had arrived back from school awhile ago, and since she wasn't assigned any homework she decided to call Opal. Jinora took out her black flip cell phone, dialled Opal's number and laid back onto her big soft white silk bed with a big sigh. Although Jinora was happy to talk to Opal, she still felt mad about what happened between her and the supposed 'boy from the bus' or she could now call him 'the boy who rudely hit on me at the library'. ''Hello'' ''Hey Opal, it's me Jinora how are you'' ''I'm good, and sorry I had to leave you at the library I had a debate club to go to. I really think you should join Jinora, your really good at debating since you always come up with good theories. And you explain them so well, plus it's good for extra credit.'' Opal explain excitingly over the phone to Jinora. Jinora almost felt excited just listening to Opal, and even considered trying out ''Oh that's sounds great Opal, I might try out.'' ''That's great, so anyway what did you get up after I left the library?'' Opal asked, which made Jinora feel angry again but yet again now she had the chance to vent out her feelings. ''Nothing much'' Jinora squealed unsurely ''You sure Jinora. You sound unsure.'' ''Damn Opal is so observant'' Jinora thought ''I'm sure nothing happened'' Jinora said in a low voice ''Jinora I know your trying to change your voice so I wouldn't know your lying. Now I know that you squeal when you lie. So tell me what happened, it must be important if your lying'' ''curse Opal and her skills of deception'' Jinora thought angrily ''Well…fine''.

Jinora went on to tell Opal everything that happened. From falling from the top of the aisle, to getting hit on by the 'boy from the library'. ''Wow that's pretty annoying'' Opal said '' I know. Falling down was bad enough, but getting hit on is another story.'' ''Well there are a lot of crummy boys at are school, so this thing was bound to happen. I'm just happy I've got Bolin so I can flash the 'I got a boyfriend excuse'' ''Yeah your so lucky Opal. You found a guy that actually cares about you as a person, who isn't a..an..a dumb-brain. That's why I chose not to date, because most guys don't care about anything. They just distract girls.'' Jinora stated ''Yeah that's true, but remember not all of them are like that Jinora.'' Opal argued ''Really'' Jinora deadpanned ''Yeah. Look Jinora I know you already respect and know yourself as a person. But if a guy see's this then your letting them know you value yourself. When guys learn this they either stay or leave. The ones who stay value you as a person, and want to know you. The guys who don't stay only just want a fun time.'' ''Yeah that's true.'' Jinora agreed ''I had two relationships with guys, and I left after knowing that they didn't value me as a person. It wasn't until I met Bolin that I knew that there are really boys out there who do care, and want to care.'' ''Wow…you give great advice Opal. I guess I can't say all guys are bad. But that guy defiantly was.'' ''Well I'm happy you feel that way. I gotta go Jinora but I'll talk to you more about this tomorrow. See ya.'' and Opal clicked off. Jinora was now laying on her bed think about what Opal had said to her. ''From the sound of what Opal said, it seems she's found something true. Something real. I'd like to find that, but I know it's not gonna happen now. Not by the way guys my age act.''

''Kai! Kai? Kai, sweetie what's wrong?'' said a girl with long dark hair, whom was lying under a big duvet cover in a medium sized bed next to Kai. The two where both in a small simple room, which only had a small black TV sitting on a brown stand, and a wooden wardrobe. Kai shifted away from her annoyed, and sat up as he began to rub his eyes, ''Nothing Ying.'' Kai responded flatly as he breathed in. Kai and Ying had what one would call complicated relationship. Ying was one of those girls Kai used to have a 'fun' time, so to him Ying was just someone he used to release any sexual frustrations he had. Kai never wanted a relationship with her on any girl, since he had too much on his plate already. Plus he never came across a girl who he actually wanted to be with. ''Kai you never tell me anything.'' Ying said as she got up to hug Kai from behind, ''You know what why don't we go for another round? To cheer you up. What do you say?'' Ying asked as she started to kiss Kai's back, ''Mmmh, Ying look. As much as I like you doing that, I just want to get some air right now.'' Kai got up and went to the bathroom, but Ying got up to ask him something ''Ok but Kai can I talk to you for a moment?.'' Kai stopped sighed and turned ''Yeah?'' ''Well Kai we've been doing this for sometime, and I just wanted to ask is this was heading anywhere?'' Ying nervously asked ''Look Ying I told you that I don't wanna rush into anything. Look can't we just enjoy this for what it is.'' Kai said as he went on to give Ying a lustful kiss, and by the looks of it Ying appeared to have forgotten the question she asked ''Sure whatever you say.'' Ying responded.

It was a hot friday afternoon at lunch as Skoochy was waiting at his locker for Kai to get some intel on the plan. All Skoochy could think about is if Kai advances had worked, and was happy to see Kai arrive on the scene. ''Hey Kai wass up?'' Skoochy said as he pulled Kai into a friendly brotherly embrace. ''I'm good Skoochy, I got a lot of customers yesterday, and made enough cash to even have some of the merchandise.'' Kai replied ''Aye your not stoned now are you. I mean you see too happy even for you.'' Skoochy asked ''Naw but I'm still a little dazed, but I'm fine.'' ''Ok but Kai I really think you should cut down. I mean none of the guys take drugs as much as you do. You know what I mean.'' Skoochy with concern putting a hand on Kai's shoulders ''Look Skoochy I can handle myself. Now you said you wanted to talk about the bet me made. Well this Jinora chick is hard to fucking crack.'' Kai said now waving his arms and hands up, ''Really I thought you said you could get any chick Kai?'' ''I can but it's gonna take longer for me to make her crack.'' Ok well if you want the 1000 yuans, I guess you better get to work.'' Skoochy went on to remind Kai.

The bell rang and Jinora felt an ease of relief, because school was now over. Normally Jinora would walk home with Ikki or Opal, but Ikki decided to go bowling with her group of friends. And Opal decided to walk home with her boyfriend Bolin, leaving Jinora to walk alone. Jinora walk past endless streets and noisy roads blocking out the outside world as she was lost in thought. The only thing on Jinora's mind was the talk she had with Opal yesterday, ''Ugh why can't I stop thinking about that stupid boy. I don't even understand why Opal would stick up for him. Ugh why am I thinking of him anyway?'' Jinora thought walking endlessly until she felt herself hit someone ''Hey! Watch where you walking freak.'' said a whiny voice. With realisation Jinora blinked to see who she hit, and before her was a girl about her age with brown hair and dark blue eyes. The girl was standing around a group of friends, all drenched in pink clothing, from expensive designers like Gucci and Prada. She turned to her friends who were all giving Jinora dirty looks. ''Oh I'm sorry I hit you.'' Jinora quickly said ''Oh you should be sorry, I can't believe this loser has the decency to talk to me.'' the girl started to go on. In the commotion of all this Kai happened to be walking in the same street and caught a glance of Jinora. Jinora was wearing another one of her panama hats, which is how he knew it was her. Kai was on his why to the abandoned park to meet Skoochy and the guys, but seeing Jinora he decided to go behind a tree and watch what was going on. ''Look I know your angry, but it was a misunderstanding. I accidentally pushed you, which I'm sorry for'' Jinora calmly said ''Hey Kema, is this wash-up loser still talking to me'' the brown haired blue eyed girl went on ''Look I don't talk to people like you. People who wear vintage clothes from the 60's are not on my level.'' the girl yelled as she swung her hair back. From that comment the girls posy started laughing and pointing at Jinora clothes, causing Jinora to get frustrated ''You know what I'm not going to waste my time with people like you.'' Jinora yelled back ''Oh really and what you going to do?'' the girl replied ''Oh I'm not going to curse you, or fight you, ah you know why? Because I respect myself enough to walk away.'' Jinora said now turning away from the group of girls who were shocked ''Oh and another thing. Vintage means something that came from a time of high quality. Since my clothing is vintage and yours is not, I guess you and your friends aren't even on my level to being with.'' Jinora remarked as she turned and began to walk away. Kai was still looking and was even chuckling a little at what Jinora said. ''Jinora has some backbone'' he thought before walking after her, noticing a panama hat on the floor. ''This must be Jinora's. Well at least I have a excuse to talk to her.'' Kai thought picking up the hat.

Kai had now been following Jinora secretly for sometime now, waiting for the right time to come in and give Jinora her hat. Hiding behind another tree, Kai saw Jinora had finally realised she lost her hat, since she was touching her head, and gasped in shock. Taking advantage of the situation Kai walked behind Jinora and tapped her on the back, ''Excuse me but are you looking for this?'' he said with a slight grin now holding the hat up, while giving it a good shake. Kai knew Jinora would be annoyed, because of the whole thing at the library so he wanted to take advantage of that. But to his dismay he didn't know why he wanted to annoy her, since he was suppose to be wooing her ''My hat! Thank…'' Jinora looked up and suddenly saw glowing green emerald eyes, ''Not him again'' Jinora thought ''You.'' Jinora went to finish off loosely ''Your welcome. So what's a girl like you doing walking alone on a friday night?'' Kai asked ''Well what's a boy like you doing walking alone, on a friday?'' Jinora replied with one eye brow up. ''Good question. I'm on my way to hangout with my friends, but then I got distracted by you and those girls over there.'' ''Well it's nothing to worry about. Could I have my hat please?'' ''Sure but only under one condition'' Kai asked ''What!?'' Jinora asked puzzled as she put her hands on her hips, and stood with a striking stance ''Well I wanna be friends. So I'll give you back your hat if you agree to be my friend'' Kai went on, noticing Jinora's surprised look on her face. ''My friend? Why?'' Jinora asked ''You interest me'' Kai said in huskily as he eyed Jinora ''Damn she's so pretty. Plus it doesn't even look like she's wearing makeup. How can someone's lips be that pink? If only she wasn't such a loser and stick in the mud.'' Kai thought ''Sorry but I'd rather take my hat, and be on my way'' Jinora said trying to sound as calm as possible, since she was really getting annoyed, ''Ok fine I guess you can't have your hat back.'' Kai said now walking off away from Jinora ''Hey!'' Jinora shouted as she started running after Kai. Jinora was very active and strong despite her petite size, so what she did next caught Kai by surprise. Jinora ran after Kai, causing him to turn as she grabbed his left arm, pulled it to her, and grabbed the hat. However due to his reflexes, Kai accidentally pushes Jinora to the ground also being dragged along with her.

Jinora could not recall what just happened, but all she knew was one thing. This boy was now on top of her. Jinora looked at him straight in the eyes. ''Those eyes'' Jinora thought as she breathed in. She felt like if he was staring into her soul, the way he was looking at her made her feel something. Jinora didn't know what she felt, but she knew one thing, something was defiantly there. From the boy on top of her, Jinora felt a warm sensation drifting from him into her. Kai could feel the same from Jinora but he tried to brush it off, Kai by admiring Jinora's beauty, and strength. ''She is just full of surprises'' he thought before finding something to say ''Enjoying the view'' Kai said with a grin, ''Your skills of deception are displeasing. Could you please help me up?'' Jinora asked trying her hardest to avoid his eyes, as he picked her up from the street floors. ''Now you got my clothes all dirty'' Jinora complained while dusting herself off, and Kai put the panama hat on her head. ''Here you go.'' Kai said nicely making Jinora feel shocked ''Thank you'' ''Look'' Kai said seriously '' Can't we call a truce and just be friends?'' Kai asked, as he thought that if he got in good with being Jinora's friend she'll trust him and he can easily woo her so he could get the 1000 yuans. Jinora looked at him skeptical, but she couldn't deny there was a slightest feeling in her that wanted to accept his offer. She couldn't deny this feeling so decided to act upon it. ''Okay fine! You can be my friend. Okay.'' Jinora said as she started to laugh a little, ''Is that a laugh I see? Well the ice queen does have a heart after all'' this made Jinora stop laughing all together ''I'm Kai by the way. What your name.'' Kai introduced himself with a grin, holding out his hand ''I'm Jinora'' Jinora said calmly with a smile accepting his handshake.

''Jinora. Nice to meet you''


	5. Chapter 5- On the verge of friendship

**Chapter 5- On the verge of friendship**

A few weeks had past by since Jinora and Kai became friends, but the true idea of friendship was missing entirely. Jinora found herself feeling awkward, stressed, and uncomfortable around Kai due to his subtle advances. While Kai felt annoyed having to listen and learn about books from Jinora. Kai knew why the friendship wasn't working, since Jinora wasn't opening up to him as he would like. Whenever Kai met a girl he wanted to get to know, they often opened up to him after a bit of persuasion and flirting. But with Jinora it was different. All of Kai's advances on Jinora failed, making Kai begin to think she had some kryptoniyte force field around her, protecting her from falling for any guy.

''What am I going to do?'' Skoochy complained to Kai in a frustrated manner. Kai and Skoochy were hanging out in their regular hangout which was the abandoned park. They were both spraying graffiti on the wall, in black chinese inscriptions, while talking over about how the plan was going. ''Look Skoochy I told already told you. If you want to date Ikki, your gonna have to be patient. Jinora is like a ice queen. She doesn't let anything or anyone get closer to her.'' Kai tried to reason with Skoochy, while spraying the walls, ''Well Ikki told me she made a friend called Opal. So I guess she doesn't close off herself to everyone.'' Skoochy went on, now deciding to sit down on a dirty bench as Kai went to accompany him. ''Yeah well Opal must be a girl in that case. Because judging on what Ikki told us about Jinora, she has a problem with us guys in general.'' Kai puffed sitting on the bench angrily. Skoochy decided to give Kai a few words of encouragement, ''Kai look I know you can get Jinora to like you. Do the same thing you do with every other girl.'' ''I did. I used my charm on her.'' ''No. Besides that around other girls you be yourself.'' Skoochy said ''Because you know they will fall for you, there is no reason for you to do anything extra to woo them. But because it's Jinora you keep doing extra things.'' ''So?'' Kai said confusingly ''Kai instead of acting all extra, act like yourself. I bet that's what would wheel Jinora in. She knows your being fake because Ikki says she's observant.'' ''Figures.'' Kai deadpanned ''So be real, and I assure she will like you better. I know what you could do, you asked Jinora for her number right?'' Skoochy asked ''Well yeah it's apart of the plan.'' Kai replied ''So why don't you give her a call and ask her to hangout at school or something.'' Skoochy said happily while Kai turned towards him suspiciously ''Ok I will…Your sure optimistic Skoochy?'' Kai said ''Well I have to be if I wanna date Ikki.'' ''What is it about her that is making you do all of this Skoochy?'' Kai came out and asked ''I dunno, but what I do know is the more I hangout with Ikki, the more I want to know her. She's like the perfect dumpling.'' ''What? So your comparing her to food now?'' Kai asked confusingly as Skoochy shakes his head smiling ''Well yes and no. See dumplings are pretty from the outside, just like most girls are. But when you take a bit out of the dumpling, you get to see how great it tastes.'' Skoochy went on ''So how does Ikki taste?'' Kai laughed '' Unexpected. She has a unexpected taste that I can get enough of'' ''Well I could say the very same for Jinora.'' Kai said now standing up, giving a brief sigh. This statement of Kai caught Skoochy's attention as he looked up at Kai quickly to make a response ''Oh really? Well do you like Jinora now or what?''

Kai felt a big lump stabbing at the back of his throat, after realising what had come out of his mouth. There was no way he could take it back in, which got him thinking. Why did he even say such a thing? Jinora got on his nerves, she's stubborn, closed off, too observant, and skeptical over every little thing. But he couldn't deny that he did feel how Skoochy felt about Ikki. In terms of his dumpling analogy. Jinora did do the unexpected and this interested Kai in the slightest manner. However it never mean't he liked Jinora at all, he thought but he did have some interest in her. ''No. I'm just saying that Ikki and Jinora are kinda alike in that metaphorical sense of yours. Anyway I can never bring myself to like her. Never…''

''So Jinora have you made anymore friends since you've started'' Pema asked gracefully, with big gleaming eyes at the dinner table. Jinora and Ikki were having dinner with their mother and father, Pema and Tenzin. And their two younger brothers Meelo and Rohan. The bunch were eating stuffed vegetable casserole with koi salad at the side, and a jug full of leechie juice. Dinner was normally quiet since Pema and Tenzin kept an eye on all their kids activities, since they were all home schooled. But with Jinora and Ikki going to public school, it only left the youngest two home schooled. ''Um just one since Opal. But I really wouldn't call him a close friend'' Jinora asked her mother, while trying to avoid eye contact by playing with her food. ''Oh really honey that's great. I knew making you go to a public school would make you social.'' Pema went on ''So what's their name'' Jinora stopped playing with her food, and looked at her mother ''His name is Kai''. Ikki head automatically shot up in response to what Jinora said, a big smile grew on her face, knowing that Kai had to be doing his job right. While Ikki was happy to know the plan was somewhat working, her father Tenzin on the other hand was furious to learn Jinora was friends with a boy. ''Y..yo..you made friends with a boy?'' Tenzin's voice cracked as he stared with open eyes making him look more concerned than he should be ''Yes. However I didn't really want to be his friend, but he kept insisting I should so I did. '' Jinora said flatly ''Phew'' a relieved Tenzin said while Pema smacked his shoulder ''Jinora's got a boyfriend!'' Meelo yelled to the top of his lungs, causing the room to go deep silent as Ikki was grinning like crazy. Jinora looked displeased but tried to act calm ''No Meelo, I don't.'' she said avoiding eye contact, while her other younger brother started to go on ''Jin, Jina and a boy!'' Rohan yelled now splashing his food around. Rohan was at his toddler stage so he still had trouble announcing some words, but besides that his comment just made Jinora even more annoyed. ''Ugh! Mom, Dad, I think I'm going to excuse myself from dinner.'' Jinora said now getting up with to empty her plate ''Oh honey don't be mad, they were just teasing.'' Pema tried to reason but Jinora just wanted some time alone, so Pema let her daughter go.

Now in her room Jinora was on her bed, laid down reading a sci-fi fantasy book, about an hero in a apocalyptic future. She didn't want anyone to bother her about her so called friend, but what she found surprising was why she felt bothered. Jinora barely knew Kai however she felt like he had some sort of weird effect on her, and this was new for Jinora. While trying to read she heard Ikki coming through the door, knowing Ikki she would probably ask million questions about Kai [in which she did] ''Jinora you never told me you were friends with a boy.'' Ikki asked in a excited tone ''Sorry but If I did you would just tease me.'' Jinora said still keeping her eyes on her book., ''Ok I know I would have teased you, but you still could of told me. So how did you guys become friends.'' ''We met in the library, and then again on my way home from school. He tried to hit on me, but after I turned him down he wanted to be friends.'' Jinora went on still reading, as Ikki took the book out of her hands, causing Jinora to flinch and look confused. ''Ikki what are you doing?'' Jinora asked ''Jinora a guy asked you out, and you turned him down?'' Ikki practically yelled with the book waving in her hand, ''Ikki I didn't want to date him. Emphasis on the date. He flat out hit on me like a piece of meat. He probably done that to many girls.'' Jinora went on ''He asked to be friends so I agreed, since I'd rather be that.'' ''Oh ok. Well is he cute?'' Ikki came flat out and asked. This hit Jinora like a tun of bricks, as her eyes looked straight to Ikki in surprise. Jinora could feel a bit of sweat drop down at the corner of her face, as she tried to swallow down but her throat will not let her. ''Why does she do this to me'' Jinora thought trying her hardest to remain calm. Jinora did hate Kai a lot, and did merely consider him a friend, but she couldn't deny that he wasn't so bad looking. Jinora started to think about his eyes, his green emerald eyes that shined like a lantern in the night. ''He's okay I guess'' Jinora said slyly ''Really?'' Ikki looked surprised at her sisters response, because she didn't think Jinora would be saying this in a million years. The plan had to be working if Jinora thought Kai's okay.

Jinora and Ikki kept on talking about school for a while until Jinora heard her phone ring. Jinora turned to her working desk and picked up the phone, and saw who was calling. It was Kai. ''Curses! Why did I give him my phone number'' Jinora thought before turning to Ikki ''Ikki Opal is calling. So I'm just going to take this call in the bathroom so I wouldn't annoy you.'' Jinora said rather quickly, taking her phone and zooming out of the room. Jinora quickly ran to the bathroom, and went to close the door slowly. Jinora decided to leave the room, so Ikki couldn't tease her about Kai calling her, and after taking a small breath, Jinora picked up the phone. ''Hey!''. From the sound of Kai's voice, Jinora knew he sounded different. More relaxed. ''Hi.'' Jinora replied back, ''So how are you?'' ''I'm fine'' Jinora replied feeling skeptical of why Kai sounded so calm. ''That's great.'' ''So…is there anything you wanted'' Jinora asked impatiently, while Kai thought how impatient and straight forward she was ''Yeah there is. Jinora can I ask you a question?'' Kai asked calmly , Jinora was a bit shocked at what he said ''Um sure, what's on your mind?'' Jinora asked. The line between the two was briefly quiet, and there was a bit of tension in the air. Jinora was wondering what he was going to say, while Kai was thinking of how to phrase the question. ''Jinora, why won't you let me in?'' Kai asked slowly and seriously. Jinora heart stopped for a second, as she bit her lip in order to release some sort of stress in response to his question. For once Jinora was speechless. ''Jinora? Jinora? Okay look I'm sorry if I offended you. I would really like for us to be friends, but the only way it can happen is if we both want to be friends.'' Kai went on. In terms of his feelings, Kai did really want to know why Jinora kept herself distance. He wanted a answer, and wanted one now. ''I….um….'' Jinora struggled to answer, and seeing this Kai changed his mind and changed the subject instead. ''Jinora just forget it. I'm stupid for asking. Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to hangout with me at lunch tomorrow? And after we have lunch we could go and spent the rest of of our break at the library.'' Kai went on, while Jinora still felt a little uneasy ''Sure.'' Jinora said almost in a whisper ''Ok that's great. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow.'' Kai now said but was interrupted by Jinora '' I'm scared!'' Jinora cried breathless. Jinora didn't know why she answered Kai's question, but she did. It sort of felt like a tie between a hormone impulse, and a sign of fear. All she knew was that, she had just opened up to Kai. Kai on the other hand felt oddly happy. Jinora opened up. He finally cracked a bit of the Ice queen, and this felt like victory. But on the other hand he felt a little sympathy for her, which he tried to ignore ''Your scared? What are you scared of? Kai said with a little sympathy ''I um. I…hmm…I've had some bad relations with people in the past. I just don't want that to happen again so I keep myself closed.'' Jinora said now practically whispering. Kai now felt sad, but he could also relate to Jinora. He too had bad relations with people, and didn't want to get hurt. But instead of closing himself away from people, he turned to drugs and alcohol. ''I kinda know how you feel…'' Kai said sincerely ''You do…'' ''Yeah sometimes you it feels better when you don't get close to people, so you don't get hurt again. But it hurts to be all alone at the same time.''. Jinora could not agree more with Kai, which made her wonder how Kai knew all of this. ''Exactly…How did you know?'' Jinora gasped ''I've experienced it.'' Kai said honestly. After that tension rose between the two, as the line went a bit quiet again. Kai actually wanted to talk to Jinora more, but he could tell it wasn't easy for her to open up, so he decide to end the conversation. ''It's getting a bit late, so I'm going to duck out. It was nice talking to you.'' ''You too…goodbye.'' ''Later.'' and the line cut.

Jinora was in a bit of a daze after the phone call, she didn't even know what to do with herself as she was just standing in her bathroom staring at herself in the mirror. However she could help but feel happy that there was someone out there, who experienced the pain she felt. At least she wasn't alone anymore, which gave her a sense of hope. But she had to wonder how someone like Kai, would feel like alone. To her Kai seemed like a self assured person. With this thought in her mind, Jinora pictured him sitting on the bus alone on her first day of high school, and how he could remove himself from the crowd and still standout. Although Jinora didn't really think there was a friendship between herself and Kai, she was on the verge of a friendship which she considered to be a good thing. There was a lot of things about Kai surprised Jinora, but today she saw him in a new perspective…


	6. Chapter 6-Trapped! part 1

**Chapter 6-Trapped! part 1**

Rain poured down the ashy streets, while cars drove by furiously, splashing the pavements and anything else in between. It was only seven thirty am in the morning, but the weather and atmosphere was dead. The sun was barely visible, while the crying wind only whistled through the trees. At this time, Jinora and her younger sister Ikki were walking their way to school. Ikki insisted on having her dad drive them, but couldn't convince Jinora otherwise. Besides her love of books, and her secret passion for dance, Jinora loved taking walks. Especially when it's raining. It sort of soothed her soul, and helped her to feel tranquil, which is why Jinora loved walking in the rain. ''Jinora hurry up! Were almost there and I don't want so stay in this rain for much longer'' Ikki complained to Jinora, shaking her orange umbrella in the air, ''If you want to go on fine. I'll rather take my time, so take the umbrella I'll put on my hood'' Jinora said while putting on her hood as Ikki took the umbrella running forward as she turned to say ''See you later'' leaving Jinora to wave.

Class was all blur for Jinora, she found herself not being able to focus as she found herself zoning out. Jinora kept banging the tip of her pen on her desk, while breathing and sighing heavily. She didn't know why but she couldn't concentrate at all. Time seemed to be slowing down and everything else between, making Jinora feel extremely uneasy. A few hours ago Jinora felt complete and whole, however now she just felt the opposite. As her teacher went on, Jinora found herself staring at the rain outside of the window. Her mind kept returning back to the night before, to her talk with Kai. 'Why did he ask me that? And why does he feel the same way?' were some amongst a thousand thoughts, Jinora kept regurgitating in her mind. All of these thoughts and feelings were not making anything better for Jinora, since she knew she had to meet Kai soon to hangout with him at lunch. And oh was she dreading it. ''If only I could walk outside in the rain.'' Jinora thought, staring at the rain pour down endlessly.

Ding! Ding! Ding! The bell echoed through the hollow classroom, making Jinora flinch automatically out of her daze. ''I guess it time'' Jinora mumbled slowly, finding some courage and altitude to stand up. Jinora started packing away her class books and notes into her bag, wishing class never ended. Kai on the other hand couldn't wait for class to end, since he had algebra that period, but also because he desperately wanted to get on with the plan. So much time had passed since Kai made the bet with Skoochy, and knowing he hadn't made any drastic development worried him. The 1000 yuans was too much to pass up, since Kai needs the money desperately for his own welfare. With this notion in mind, Kai new he had to try with his best efforts to convince Jinora to date him. Kai made it his mission to make it to the lunch hall as fast as he could. Walking dreadfully to the lunch hall, Jinora felt her heart beat out of her chest. It was like it was beating at 500 miles per an hour, like a race car dashing through a track field. Reaching her destination, Jinora took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Looking at the large red door before her, she made a mental note to herself which was to learn more about Kai. It was only fair that she tried to contribute to the friendship, since Kai was putting in his best efforts. And with closed eyes, and a deep breath, she went to push down the horizontal pillar connected to the red door, therefore opening it.

A beam of light flushed into Jinora's eyes, when she opened the door. Before she could close her eyes, the light blurred down into a vision of adolescents sitting down and eating. The lunch hall was full of loud voices roaring through the horizon, and utensils tapping and clicking against plates. For some odd reason 'Deja vu' occurred for Jinora, in terms of the first day of semester on the bus, as students were sitting in cliques. Normally with Opal, Jinora would get lunch and eat outside on the grass, but today was different as Jinora got to see first hand how eating in the lunch hall felt. Two steps were made before Jinora's eye locked on to a pair she knew. Kai's. He was already sitting down with his lunch waiting for Jinora to come. His eyes seemed to open up in awareness at the sight of her, giving Jinora a small smile. Despite her confusion, Jinora shot one small back to seem polite, making her way to the food selection. As a vegetarian, there wasn't much to offer on the lunch menu, so it was either a veggie burger with water cress salad, or rice with red beans mixed with a tomato based source. Placing a veggie burger and water cress salad on her lunch tray, and putting on the best smile she could, Jinora made her way to Kai's table and sat on the opposite side of him. His green eyes locked onto hers again, beaming at the sight of Jinora. How could someone like him, have eyes so full of life? ''Hey, I thought you wasn't going to show'' Kai slightly chucked, now taking a sip of cream soda. Jinora greeted Kai with a respectful nod and lowered her head towards her food, keeping eye contact from Kai ''Well neither did I to be honest'' ''Oh is that so?'' Kai said in deep thought while eyeing Jinora ''So…why did you come?''. With a deep breath Jinora turned her head up, and promised herself that she wouldn't let those eyes get the better of her, ''I don't really know. But what I do know is that I do want this friendship to work. I…kind of pegged you wrong when I first met you, and I'm sorry I did that…'' Jinora struggled to speak '' You know that is the nicest thing you've ever said. Oh and apology accepted.'' Kai said with true happiness, because Jinora was letting her guard down. And he couldn't deny that he wanted to know more about her. ''Ok now that's under the bridge, tell me something? Why are you eating a veggie burger? You vegetarian or something?'' ''I am actually, and judging from your lunch I guess your not.'' ''That's true but why are you one anyway? I can't go a day without eating meat, it's too tasty so I don't get how or why someone would choose to not eat meat.'' Kai as in a puzzled expression. For the rest of the time, Jinora and Kai were discussing vegetarianism, which lead them to discussing the concepts of life and spirituality.

''To me I believe that all live is sacred. Even a life of a tiny spider monkey caught in his own web is sacred.'' Jinora proudly while playing with her straw in her water bottle, ''You really believe in that stuff?'' ''Yeah I do, I mean we're living beings, we have life in us and that's the same for any other animal. So animals lives matter just as our lives matter.'', in this moment Kai couldn't anything but amazed at Jinora's words. She sounded so self assured, intelligent and spiritual at the same time. To Kai life was nothing but sacred, but he had never met anyone with different ideals and values than he had, and was interested to see how someone saw this crummy world in a positive light. If Jinora could see life as something positive, maybe Kai could. ''Wow! That's amazing Jinora'', Kai's eyes now locked onto Jinora's for the millionth time, but this time was different. It was like a electric shock passed through them both, which sort of created a weird tension. However the two seemed to be enjoying it, as they both continued to stare at each other warmly, not wanting it to end.

''Hey baby! How are you I've missed you'' cried out a voice, causing Kai and Jinora to snap out of their little trace. They both turned the heads up to the right side of the table to see a girl with long black hair, dark brown eyes and peach skin, who was wearing a leather black dress which was rather tight and revealing. The raven haired girl then flicked her long luscious hair, and put her hands on her hips waiting for Kai to reply. ''Ying?'' Kai practically whimpered now shaking his head in disbelief as her stared back to Jinora, who looked rather chilled. Ying now tapping her large dark cobalt boots onto the ground, was starting to get frustrated, as she was still waiting for Kai to make a proper response towards her. However Kai was just looking at her annoyed. ''Ying what do you want? Kai asked while waving his hands in question ''I wanna sit you with you. I haven't seen you in a while and I miss you.'' . Ying now eyed Kai suspiciously and looked straight at Jinora angrily. ''Your a new face'' Ying started off politely ''I'm sorry who are you? Kai who is she.'' Ying finished off sternly '' Jinora cleared her throat, stood up and put her hand out ''I''m Jinora and I am Kai's friend. It's nice to meet you.''. Although Jinora said this calmly, she couldn't hide the deadpan expression on her face. Who was this girl, and why is she so possessive over Kai? Ying had ruined Kai and Jinora's lunch and this made Jinora a bit unpleased. Having to get to hear Kai's view on a important topic, interested Jinora and she would be lying if she said she didn't want to hear more. It took a few seconds before Ying accepted Jinora's handshake, now giving Jinora a dirty look which made Jinora let go of Ying's hand. ''I'm Ying, I'm Kai's girlfriend.'', after hearing this Jinora instantly felt weird. If he had a girlfriend why did he try to make those advances on me before? Why do I even care if he has a girlfriend, Jinora thought. After Ying said this Kai automatically stood up from his seat, making his drink spill in the process. ''No! Jinora, this is Ying my friend.'' Kai corrected, making Ying a little upset ''Friend, boyfriend it's all the same. I'm feeling hungry, so I'm just going to sit and have lunch with you guys'', after saying this Ying sat next to Kai and put her arm around him, much to Kai's displeasure. Seeing as this made the situation more weird and uncomfortable Jinora decided to leave, ''Um Kai this lunch was great, and I can't believe I'm saying this but I actually had fun'' ''Really!?'' Kai now had a huge smile on his face, the ice queen was starting to melt a little and Kai couldn't deny that he felt happy she enjoyed his company, since he enjoyed hers. ''Yeah, but I better go now. Thanks for inviting me Kai. I'll see you later, and it was nice to meet you..Ying. Bye.'' Jinora said quickly as Kai waved while she left the scene. ''Kai why didn't you tell that girl we are dating?'' Ying asked impatiently, ''Because we're not'' Kai now got loose of Ying's grip, ''What about the other day? We slept together!'' ''I told you that we should just enjoy what we had, you know it's complicated right now Ying.'' Kai spat at Ying as she looked concerned ''Look I got to go, I'll see you later.'' ''FINE!'' Ying yelled walking away furiously while Kai sighed in disbelief.

There was only 15 mins left of lunch, and Jinora was now at her locker trying to get out her history books and notebook for her next class. Opal was out sick today and she promised her she would take extra notes for her, so she had to make sure she was prepared. At the corner of her eye, a familiar figure came out of the blue. Oh no, not her again. With those black leather clothes it couldn't be anyone different. However this time Ying had a bunch of friends. The girls look familiar to the girls that Jinora had an altercation with a couple of weeks ago, as they were drenched with Gucci, Prada and other named brand clothing. Ying and her posy had arrived at Jinora's locker, which caused things to heat up a little. ''Hey.'' Jinora stopped getting books out of her looker, took a deep sigh and turned to Ying, trying her best to not be angry. ''Hello. Excuse me may I help you?'' ''Oh don't play dumb with me.'' Ying yelled in a rude manner now getting a bit close to Jinora, while Jinora looked at her confused. ''Excuse me? I'm afraid I don't follow.'' ''Are you stupid? I know you like Kai, and I just want to tell you that we both have something going on. So stay back.'' Ying now flipped her hair again, which now making Jinora even more angry. '' Look I don't really know you, so you have no right to speak to me so disrespectfully. And whatever business you have between Kai, well that's between you and him. Not me! I have no feelings for him, Kai is just my friend.'' ''Oh whatever, just shut the hell up. I saw the way you two were looking at each other when I got there. Don't lie to me.'' Ying was now in Jinora's face, and Jinora's was now boiling in anger. A girl she barely knew was verbally attacking her over her friend. ''Your evading my personal space, could you please move back?'' while Jinora was distracted, one of the girls from Ying's posy stole Jinora's book held in her hand. Jinora only realised some seconds later, and tried to leave but Ying was still trying to argue. ''Where are you going? We're not done here, you need to back off Kai!'' Ying carried on yelling, but Jinora ignored her as she ran to get her book back from the girl who stole it.

''So Kai how is the plan going?'' Skoochy asked leaned against a blue locker while drinking out of a soda can. ''You know what, I think I'm making progress. Your advice worked.'' Kai replied. Kai was sitting on the floor, with his back leaning against the locker. ''She really opened up to me, and I even got a stare out of her. Did you know some people cherish life, and think it's sacred? Because Jinora does and that's sort of amazing and…'' Kai was cut off by the sight of a girl in fancy clothing running in at the end of the hall. The girl was followed by another girl with a simple white top, denim jeans, sneakers and a black panama hat. ''Panama hat….Panama hat? Jinora! Jinora?'' Kai instantly thought and blurted out as he got up, from the ground ''Hey did you see that Kai?'' Skoochy asked ''Yeah it looks like Jinora is in trouble, Skoochy I gotta go.'' Kai was already running off before he could finish, leaving Skoochy alone and confused. ''How did he know it was Jinora? I barely noticed. Is Kai into Jinora?'' Skoochy mumbled. The designer dress girl continued to run off, as she hit into other students. Jinora did the same while she desperately called out the girl. Kai was close behind and not so far away from the two like had been before, as he called out for Jinora. Jinora could hear her name but she decided to carry on chasing the girl. ''That voice sounds familiar'' Jinora thought while running, and finally stopped to see the girl throwing her book through the janitor's basement. Jinora quickly ran and stopped beside her ''What are you doing?'' she yelled and only got a laugh out of the girl. With no choice Jinora went in leaving the girl on her own. The fancy dressed student now moved from the janitor's basement, pulled a pink phone from her pocket and called Ying telling her plan to get Jinora locked in since the Janitor would be back to lock the basement before lunch ends. But to her dismay Kai had already seen Jinora going in there, and quickly ran in there too after without any thought.

The 15 mins of lunch were now over, and the janitor now looked the doors to the basement, leaving Kai and Jinora trapped!


	7. Chapter 7-Trapped! part 2

**Chapter 7- Trapped! part 2**

Pitch darkness surrounded the basement, while the noise of rain was flickering in the background. The lights were on before for a brief while, but they ended up being turned off by the Janitor at the end of lunch. To Jinora's dismay she was already further in the basement, so she couldn't get out in time leaving her trapped inside the dark. The basement was long and very thin in width, so there wasn't much space, but only long ground to cover. Now all alone, Jinora decided to sit down to avoid tripping over something as she listen to the rain pouring outside. Footsteps could be heard and was coming from the right side of the basement, towards the entrance. Clink! Clink! Clink!, the noise got louder and louder, which caused Jinora to become afraid. Was anyone else in here, Jinora questioned and held in her breath. The footsteps now stopped and while the rain still continued, and the area remained dead silent. A drop of sweat fell down the side of Jinora's face, as she held herself in fear. ''Jinora! Jinora…are you down here?'', Jinora was brought back to reality. The voice sounded too familiar, to someone she knew. It was husky, a bit pitchy and had a somewhat low tone. ''Kai!?'' Jinora yelled in suspicion, ''Yeah it's me. Jinora are you okay? What happened?'' ''I'm fine, some girl just stole my book from me. I think she's friends with your friend Ying. So I ran after her and threw it inside here.'' Jinora explained. ''Oh okay…as long as your fine it's all good. I'm sorry about Ying, she can be a bit clingy. I'm going to try and switch on the lights'' and Kai started to walk off ''Stay where you are, so you don't get hurt.'' ''Okay.'' Jinora replied.

''What was that back there? Why do I care if she's fine? I shouldn't but I do.'' Kai thought in his mind while walking with his arms and hands out in pitch darkness. Due to his lose in thought, Kai's left foot got caught in something making him crash and fall hard. Banging the floor, Kai grunted while a loud sound echoed through the room. ''Kai are you ok?'' ''I'm fine. Don't wrong about it'' Kai lied, as he got up he felt a little pain in his left foot, but kept on going until he reached a wall. Using his hands as eyes, Kai scanned the wall until he felt something metallic. He inspected the metal object carefully, until he realised it was a switch. Pulling it up, the switch cranked as light began to flicker. Kai's eye eventually landed on Jinora's who had been on the ground, so he went over to her slowly and bended down beside her. ''Come on lets go.'' Jinora however didn't respond. Kai had come to help her, and the two had just started to became good friends. Before Jinora hated Kai but now she was thankful for him. ''Thank you…Kai'' the way she said his name just then gave Kai chills. He knew from the sound of her voice that she appreciated him, making Kai feel somewhat happy. No one in his life ever did appreciate Kai. Not in a polite and respective way. And since Jinora just did, he knew she was a well mannered and respectful girl. ''Your welcome. Did you get your book?'' Kai asked and Jinora picked up her history book from the floor and showed Kai ''Okay now lets go. You strike me as the person who hates tardiness.'' Kai chuckled ''Your right I do'' she briefly smiled and Kai smiled in return. The two made there way to the door, and Jinora used her right hand to turn the door nob, but it wasn't opening the door. With common sense Jinora tried to twist the door nob again, but it didn't open. In realisation of what was going on, Jinora started using effort to open the door as she grunted in displeasure, making Kai catch on to what was going on. ''It won't budge?'' ''No. Ugh I don't understand.'' Kai now tapped Jinora's shoulder so he could try. Twisting, turning and pulling the nob, the door rejected to open which made Kai a little angry. ''What the hell is going on with this door.'' Kai grunted slamming his hand on the door, ''I think we might be locked in.'' Jinora suggested ''How?'' ''When I first got in here I could see, but then the lights switched off and I heard the door close of something.'' Kai had a look of realisation ''Oh yeah I did hear something close, but I never knew it was the door.'' ''Maybe the janitor closed it and locked it. Not knowing we are inside.'' Jinora said. ''In that case we're trapped!''.

Kai now turned to the door and started banging on it, with a crazed expression in his face. ''What are you doing Kai? Banging the door isn't going to work, everyone is in class already.'' Jinora told Kai while he still banged on the door, looking at her ''Yeah but we got no option. How else can we get out, if no one can hear us?'' Kai asked. Jinora stood in thought and then reached into Kai's leather jacket pockets. In surprise Kai stood with his hand up, shifting a little as he started to laugh. ''What so funny?'' Jinora asked now stopping, ''I'm kinda..'' Kai was cut of by his laughing but finished off ''ticklish..'' he signed and stopped laughing ''What are you looking for?'' ''Your phone. I left mine in my locker, and I thought we could call someone to get help.'' Kai nodded, put his hand in his pocket and gave Jinora a black mobile phone, which looked a bit archaic. ''Well at least I know the tin man's got a weakness'' Jinora said simply as she started to use the phone, ''Huh, me? A tin man? I show a lot more emotion than you, ice queen.'' Jinora stopped using the phone and gave Kai a stern stare, ''I'm not a ice queen, I'm just in control of my emotions.'' Jinora said calmly with a hit of hurt in her voice, ''Well you don't always have to be. I'd prefer it if you'd let yourself a bit lose. Just like when we had lunch together.'' While saying this Kai took the phone away from Jinora's hand and dialled Skoochy's number. Jinora stood there and looked a bit sad at what he said, but tried to brush it off. Kai on the other hand was preoccupied with his call, but there was no reception. ''My phone isn't getting any bars in here.'' Kai said now putting his hand up, ''I need a signal.''. Jinora was now looking around the basement. It had a lot of equipment like mops, dusters, vacuum cleaners, tissues and dusting clothes. There was also a big tall shelf at the side, at the middle of the basement with cleaning supplies. While looking at this Jinora came up with an idea. ''Kai why don't I climb that shelf over there, and hold your phone to get a signal?'' Kai was now looking at Jinora in a confused state ''You climb up there? Remember what happened the last time you did that, in the library?'' Kai chuckled but Jinora was not amused, ''I'll be fine Kai.'' and Jinora started removing all the supplies, seeing this Kai started to help until the supplies were all gone. Jinora now gave Kai a nod, and he returned one back, and started climbing up the shelf. It started to wobble a little causing Kai to be concerned ''Be careful.'' ''I will''. Jinora was now at the top of the shelf, and reached her hand out to find a signal. ''Is it working?'' Kai asked looking up, '' Err yeah I got a bar, but your phone it's almost dead.'' Jinora said with her hand still out ''Kai I'm going to recall your friend, and tell him what's going on okay?'' ''Sure go for it.'' Kai scram. Jinora dialled Skoochy, however the shelf started wobbling causing Jinora to lose balance. ''Are you okay?'' Jinora's hands felt slippery and accidentally let go leaving her to fall down the shelf. Screaming in horror, Jinora fell backwards, turning herself forward. Releasing this Kai ran forward and put his hands out, leaving Jinora to land on Kai's shoulder, on her bare stomach. Kai now put his arm around the end of her back. ''Wow I think just had a bit of Deja Vu there for a sec. I told you that was a bad idea.'' Kai said slowly ''Well your a bad idea'', Kai chuckled once again and shock his head, while placing Jinora down ''So did the call go through?'', Jinora looked at the phone, but it was now dead and in frustration Jinora closed her eyes. ''It's dead.'' Jinora deadpanned, as Kai placed his head down. The odds of getting out of this trapped basement, was against them both.

30 mins had now passed since Kai's phone battery died, and the two were now sitting on the ground. The rain had continued to pour heavily outside, and the basement was starting to get cold. Jinora started rubbing her arms, as she stared to the ground. Seeing as Jinora was cold, Kai took off his leather jacket and gave it to her. Jinora just stared at him, ''Take it. Your cold aren't you?'' Kai said. For the whole moment Jinora was staring at Kai's arm. He was wearing a black t shirt, so his tattoos was visible. Near the end of his right arm was a tattoo of a black dragon, while on his other arm had a Ying/Yang tattoo. ''You like my tattoos?'' after hearing this Jinora instantly stopped staring. ''They're okay, I've seen better.'' Kai now turned around to Jinora, interested to learn more. ''Like what!?' You don't look like the girl who hangs out with people with tattoos'. Well besides me'' ''That is true.'' ''So what you have your own tattoo or something?'' Kai joked. Jinora had gone quiet, since she didn't know what to say for once. In her family it was a tradition to get an blue arrow at the back of their necks. This was to honour their people, called ''air-benders'' who were spiritual monks. Each person gets a blue arrow tattoo when their parents thought they were at the stage of coming age. Kai instantly noticed Jinora's silence, knowing what she implied and instantly spoke in surprise. ''You have a tattoo?'' before answering Jinora looked to the ground, hesitated for a moment and looked back at him ''Yeah I do. So what's so surprising, you have tattoos Kai!'' Jinora said all in one breath, ''Yell well I'm me. I'm a screw up, but you have the whole good girl persona'' Kai babbled on. ''I didn't get the tattoo for any bad reasons. Its a traditional tattoo.'' ''Really? Well…here's my jacket'' Jinora took the jacket suspiciously and wondered what Kai was going to do before he asked ''Can I see it…?'' he whispered slowly with his husky voice, leaving Jinora feeling a little hypnotised. Something about Kai's voice was intriguing, to Jinora. She never knew Kai had such a nice voice, especially his tone. Jinora now looked at Kai and started noticing a lot of things about him. He had a undercut hair style that was incredibly messy, but it worked for him as the hairs fell into place. He had a dark caramel completion, which looked soothing and his arms were quite bulky and muscular. The biggest thing Jinora noticed was that Kai's emerald eyes had some sort of effective on her. Jinora couldn't deny that Kai had some sort of attractiveness about him. ''Jinora?'' ''Um yeah'' Jinora now blinked quickly ''i asked if I could see your tattoo. Could I?'' taking a deep breath Jinora turned her back towards Kai, and took off her black panama hat. She then lifted up her brown wavy hair, from behind her neck, and showed off a blue arrow tattoo facing down words. Kai was lost for words. Seeing the tattoo made Kai know there was more to Jinora that meets the eye. Right now he wasn't even thinking about the bet, but about Jinora. He wanted to know the story behind her tattoo. He had to. ''Whats the story behind the tattoo?'' Kai asked calmly, while Jinora let her hair back down. ''Well…my family and me are very spiritual and religious. We come from a line of air benders who are spiritual monks.'' Jinora paused before carrying on ''When a person of our people reaches coming of age, they place an blue arrow tattoo at the back of your neck. It's a sign of spiritual maturity and is used for remembrance.'' ''Amazing'' Kai whispered as Jinora gave a small smile ''Your tattoo is basically a connection to your heritage. I wish I had something like that.'' ''You don't know your family?'' Jinora asked, leaving Kai quiet. It was Kai's turn to reveal something. ''Umm not really no.'', the area was now quiet as the rain still poured, ''Oh. Just because you don't know your family, doesn't mean you don't have one.'' Jinora reassured Kai but she could see he didn't want to talk about that, so she stopped herself from going on. ''I can see I'm making you uncomfortable, so I'm just going to let you be. But whenever your ready to talk, remember I'll be here to listen.'' after saying this Kai smiled and nodded at her in appreciation. ''She's so understanding'' Kai thought ''Thank you'' ''No problem. So…Why do you have tattoos and why did you say you were a screw up?'' Jinora asked plainly ''I have tattoos because I like art. I find art mysterious and….I'm kind of the same. So whenever I see something mysterious that connects to my life, whether it's a symbol, writing or whatever, I decide to get a tattoo of it.'' ''Is that why you was amazed by my tattoo?'' ''Yeah. I felt like your tattoo had a connection to you, because of that story you told me.'' The two both looked at each other smiling for a brief moment before Kai went on to say something, ''I normally get tattoos if I have any bad or good experiences, that connects to the any kind of art I see. And I've been through a lot of hell, which is why I could myself a screw up.'' Kai said in a slight mumble ''Your not a screw up. I mean you did seem like one to me when we first met.'' Kai now laughed as Jinora went on ''But we all go through hell at some parts of our life. I did for most of mine, remember I was scared to open up to people and if we're going by that logic I must be a screw up too'', now Jinora started to laugh at what she was saying, while Kai had been laughing before.''I guess were all screw ups'' Kai added on.

The two were laughing so much it felt like they were doing it in harmony. After a few mins they stopped, now grinning towards each other, like a cheshire cat. They had now been in the basement for 2 hours, but they didn't notice since they were talking the time away. Jinora and Kai were now laying down on the ground, staring at the wall above them. ''I like it when you open up to me Jinora.'' Kai mumbled out of the blue, which made Jinora blush slightly. Jinora didn't seem ti care she was blushing, and never mentally denied it. ''I like it when your you. The real you.'' Jinora whispered somewhat shyly, ''I like that we both got tattoos, with meanings'' he continued on ''I like your tickling weakness'' she added on. This went into a competitive game, that kept the two at it for at least another hour. ''I like how we both resemble fictional characters, tin man'' Jinora said tiredly as she closed her eyes, while Kai laughed and said ''That's true Ice queen'' as she chuckled he continued on ''I like how we're both screw ups. I never thought anyone else or even someone as timid as you could be a screw up. But I see you for the better because of that…Maybe we can be screw ups together?'' Kai said genuinely and got up to look at Jinora with a small smile on his face. Everything Kai had said was real, and wondered how he felt so free with Jinora. He actually felt at peace for once. However Jinora was already fast asleep, eyes closed as she breathed softly. A strand of brown hair was on the middle of her face, at the centre of her nose. Her leg was crippled upwards and her body was covered with Kai's jacket, as she used her history book as a pillow. Being so close to Jinora, Kai could smell her scent. She smaller of jasmine and panda lilies, which made Kai feel comfortable next to her. All Kai could do was smile at Jinora, he had never seem someone with such beauty who could be so peaceful. Kai moved closer to Jinora and laid next to her, turning his face towards hers, smiling once again. He then closed his eyes, and he could honestly say he has never felt so peaceful.


	8. Chapter 8-So awkward

**Chapter 8- So awkward**

 **Note:This chapter is a bit longer than the others.**

 **Sorry if there are any mistakes, and thank you guys for reading so far. The next few chapters will be good.**

 **Enjoy!**

Rain continued to shower down from the outside, and the school premises was now empty. Jinora and Kai had now been stuck in the basement for 5 hours. School finished a few hours ago, but there was school activities going on involving sports, chess, educational subjects like math, and leisure clubs for specific hobbies. The two continued to sleep peacefully, while other people were concerned and worried. ''Skoochy have you found them anywhere?'' Ikki asked worriedly, as Skoochy ran towards her ''No I haven't but I sent Yoko and the other guys to look all over the school.'', ''This can't be happening.''. Ikki and Skoochy were both in the school courtyard, and had been looking for Kai and Jinora for an hour. ''What are we going to do Skoochy?'' Ikki cried now breathing heavily ''Tell me what happen exactly Skoochy.'' as Skoochy put his hand on her shoulders ''Me and Kai were hanging and talking, in the hall at lunch. Then we saw some girl running down the hall with fancy clothing, and a girl was chasing her. Me and Kai saw, but he recognised it was Jinora running after the girl, so he quickly chased after her in no time. After that he didn't show up in class and I don't think Jinora did either.'' Skoochy rushed to say, as Ikki nodded her head to show understanding. ''I get that but what doesn't make sense is that Jinora's bag and phone was in her locker.'' ''But Kai's wasn't'' Skoochy interrupted ''Yeah, so it must mean they are together, but if they were wouldn't Kai call you?'' Ikki asked now putting her hand on her head in frustration ''I did get a call from him, but it was during class. He never called after.''. The two where still discussing what to do, until someone else entered the scene. It was the school janitor who was ready to take his evening shift, and happened to notice the two students still on the school premises.

''Excuse me can I help you? It's a bit weird for two students to be on school grounds, at this time.'' an old voice whimpered. Ikki and Skoochy turned to see an old man in a grey working outfit uniform, holding a bunch of keys. ''Oh yes. See me and my boyfriend are looking for my sister and his friend.'' Ikki went on to say, leaving Skoochy to feel surprised ''Did you just say boyfriend?'' he asked smiling ''No I said close friend.'' Ikki turned around to Skoochy and quickly yelled lying, as Skoochy carried on smiled. ''Look I'll help you find your sister and friend, but first I need to get my supplies. Come with me.'' and the old man started walking, as Ikki and Skoochy followed behind, as they started to bicker over the 'girlfriend' comment. After a bit of walking the trio arrived to the janitor closed, and the janitor began to unlock the door. ''Look Ikki I know you slipped up, but I want you to know I found it cute'' Skoochy practically flirted, as Ikki put her hands on her hips ''Oh shush up.'' Ikki blushed as she waited outside of the basement with Skoochy.

The Janitor was amazed at how the lights were on, and had stopped after seeing two students on the floor sleeping. He then called out for Ikki and Skoochy, and they both went in the basement. ''What's wrong?'' Ikki asked as Skoochy tapped her shoulder and pointed. It was Kai and Jinora closed to each other, on the ground asleep. Ikki jumped in happiness as she saw the plan was working, since the two had spent time together and smiled over to Skoochy, who returned it. ''Are these the two students your looking for?'' the Janitor asked point to Jinora and Kai, ''Yeah it is thanks man.'' Skoochy said to the janitor, turning to see Ikki out with her orange phone, taking a picture of Jinora and Kai. ''They look so cute.'' Ikki yelled loudly as her voice echoed through the room. Hearing this sound, Kai head shot up and slowly opened his eyes, while Jinora eyes wrinkled and yawned as she rubbed her eyes. Kai had to squint his eyes, before realising what was happening. Skoochy, Jinora's sister Ikki and what appeared to be a Janitor was standing at the entrance of the door. Kai's eyes quickly widened and slowly turned his head to Jinora, who was now getting up as she hit her head on Kai. They both fell back down, and automatically turned to each other, looking into each others eyes before remembering what happened the last few hours. ''Aaargghhh'' they both screamed, shifting away from each other quickly. ''What happened to you two? Do you know how much me and Skoochy were worried?'' Ikki walked towards Kai and Jinora as she continued to lecture them ''I'm so happy I've found you.'' and Ikki now gave Jinora a big tight hug, while Kai looked towards Skoochy ''Aye bro.'' Skoochy greeted Kai and he nodded in return, now starting to get up. Ikki stopped hugging Jinora, and helped her up to stand while Jinora held Kai's jacket. ''You two have a nice sleep?'' said the old janitor who was playing with his keys, ''Um sure'' Kai said while scratching the back of his head ''I hope no funny business was going on?'', this statement from the janitor caught everyone by surprise, especially Jinora because she started to get jumpy ''Oh no, me and him? No! We both got accidentally stuck in here. See another student was picking on me, by stealing this book.'' Jinora now showed the history book to everyone and continued, ''So I ran after her, and she threw it inside this basement, so I ran in. And he ran after me, in order to help me out. But before we knew it, we both got trapped in here for hours.'' Jinora practically chattered fast in all in one breath, with embarrassment while Kai remained calm. ''Nothing happened in here sir. And thanks for saving our butts'' Kai said, however this wasn't exactly true. Although nothing happened physically, a lot did happen mentally between the two. Being trapped brought Jinora and Kai closer in terms of friendship, and their feelings. Jinora now went to Kai to give him his jacket but he refused, ''Keep it, it's raining really hard, and you wouldn't want to get wet.'' ''What about you?'' Jinora questioned ''I'll be fine.'' they both smiled. ''Well I guess it's time you kids skedadal! I got a lot of work to do and I best get to it'' the janitor got his supplies, and four students and the janitor now left the basement. While the other three were walking away, Jinora quickly went to thank the janitor again, as he accepted her thanks happily. Before she went he grab her softly, ''What is it Sir?'' Jinora asked, ''You and that tall fella with the messy hair, make a good couple. I'm rooting for you, but remember no funny business.'' the old janitor joked which made Jinora laugh, ''Why thank you. And don't worry'' Jinora said sarcastically, but she did find it amusing that the old janitor was rotting for Kai and her to be a couple.

The four teenaged students had arrived outside the entrance of the school. Since the rain was still gushing and pouring, Ikki opened up a orange umbrella to use for herself and her older sister, While Skoochy walked towards a brown, vintaged slightly banged up car. The car was Skoochy's and he only used it on rainy days, like this one. In concern Kai walked up to Jinora and Ikki, ''Umm it's raining pretty badly out here….Jinora why don't you and your sister take a ride home…with us?'' Kai asked shyly, as Skoochy walked up beside him ''Yeah, we don't want you two to get wet, and I bet you both are quite tired after everything thats happened. Come on!'' Skocchy now walked away and opened the back car door, gesturing for Jinora and Ikki to come in. ''Thanks Skoochy we'd love to.'' Ikki said now skipping off towards the car, as she called out to Skoochy ''shot-gun'' while Jinora on the other hand was a bit adamant. Jinora and Ikki never took rides from anybody outside of the family, let alone boys, so she couldn't think this was a good idea. Kai now standing alone with Jinora, staring at her while she stood in thought, ''Umm aren't you coming?'' he asked looking down at her ''Oh yeah sorry.'' Jinora and Kai now walked towards the car, and with the back doors still open Jinora went inside, followed in by Kai. Both Jinora and Kai were at the back seat and Skoochy and Ikki were in the drivers and passengers seat. All four of them were practically matched up together, and it couldn't be more awkward. Through the all ride home, Jinora and Kai were on mute while Ikki and Skoochy were chattering away. It almost felt as if no one was at the back seat. Things were not like this for Jinora and Kai a few hours ago, they were practically Ikki and Skoochy, but now it's like the both couldn't talk. Sometimes the two would give each other small glances and turn away. Kai would 'look' at the window at the left side of the car, and quickly slip in a glance, while Jinora would stare pretend to stare at the car ceiling, but would really be glancing from the corner of her eye. The ride felt like eternity for Jinora and Kai. Things seemed so easy between them before, but now they just felt flat out awkward. After 'eternity' the car stopped, and Jinora turned her head towards the window to see her home. Jinora's house was a red duplex model, it includes two-story house with complete apartments on each floor and also side-by-side apartments on a single lot that share a common wall. Kai looked at the house with wide eyes, it was something new to him. He had never seen a house so big, and from this he knew Jinora was wealthy.

''I guess we're here. Thanks Skoochy'' Ikki said to Skoochy giving him smile, as he returned one back, now getting out of the car to see Ikki out. Jinora quickly opened the car to avoid anymore awkwardness, as Kai followed her behind. ''Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow Ikki?'' ''Yeah I will.'' the two were now staring at each other for a second, before their faces moved closer, slowly as Jinora realised what was going on. ''IKKI!'' Jinora scram now pulling a disappointed Ikki away from Skoochy, ''Err we are late for dinner so I think it's best if we go now.'' Jinora rushed to say quickly now pushing Ikki away ''Jinora? Stop it. Bye Skoochy and Kai.'' Ikki quickly waved as Jinora used her keys to open up the door, as the two turned around to give a final wave before going in. Kai and Skoochy were laughing at the scene that just happened, as they went inside the car. Kai now sat in the passenger seat. ''Well they're both really something'' Skoochy chuckled, ''Yeah, but what about you? You was really going in there with Ikki before.'' ''Yeah but I couldn't help it.'' ''Yeah I bet you'll be saying that to her angry dad.'' Kai said sarcastically as Skoochy knocked him on the shoulder, ''That's why I need you to date her sister already, I don't think I could just be friends with Ikki anymore.'' at the thought of hearing this brought Kai back to realisation. Kai still had a bet to finish, and he completely forgot about it. All he wanted to do was get to know about Jinora more, but he already promised Skoochy he would. Meanwhile Kai and Skoochy were in their car, Jinora was lecturing Ikki inside her home ''Ikki you know what mom, and especially dad told you about boys.''They both said I can date, if you do which you can if you just found someone you liked. And Skoochy is just a friend'' Ikki yelled ''Well I don't…strictly don't like anyone. And that Skoochy is more than a friend. I saw the way you look at him.'' Jinora spoke back, ''How would you know?'' Ikki pointed a finger to Jinora ''You've never liked anyone before?'' Jinora now pushed Ikki's finger away ''The way you looked at Skoochy is the very same way I looked at…'' Jinora stopped with wide eyes, as she looked at Ikki in shock ''Kai!?'' Ikki said smiling with a huge grin. ''What was happening, and what did I just say'' Jinora thought as she now opened her mouth. Was she implying what she thought? ''Jinora do you like Kai? I knew it'' Ikki was practically dancing now, but her choice of words brought Jinora back to reality. ''Did you just say Kai?'' Jinora asked with Ikki still dancing ''Yeah!'' Jinora now had her hands on her hips, looking at Ikki seriously ''How did you remember his name?'' Ikki automatically stopped dancing and turned to Jinora looking scared. Jinora's eye were locked on Ikki's now, making Ikki know there was no escape, ''You told me his name, remember? On the night…Dad and mom found out you made a friend. You told us remember?'' ''Yeah but I only said his name once, everyone in the house forgot his name but you didn't. And you didn't answer my question.'' Jinora said seriously. Curse Jinora's memory as she was spot on, ''Umm'' knowing she couldn't risk Jinora finding about the plan Ikki had to make up something on the spot, ''Ikki do you know Kai?'' ''Yeah he is a friend of Skoochy and we've hanged out a few times. You know what I'm getting hungry and I'm wet so I going to go change.'' Ikki quickly left he scene leaving Jinora alone feeling suspicious.

On the car ride home Kai was starting to reconsider stopping the bet. He felt a bit guilty because of what he was doing, and he also didn't want to hurt Jinora's feelings. The money was no longer a factor to Kai, in comparison to her feelings. Although the money would come in handy, Kai valued Jinora's feelings more. All Kai wanted to do was to learn more about Jinora, but he didn't want Skoochy and Ikki pestering down his neck. But Kai also had some loyalty to his best friend. Seeing how deep Skoochy was into Ikki he didn't want to let him down. All of these feelings made Kai feel awkward. He had never cared of valued another persons feelings than himself. Let alone a girl. There had been many girls in his life, and Ying was one of the bunch, but Jinora seemed to stand out. She was different. However in conclusion Kai decided to continue with the plan ' Skoochy listen up.'' ''What is it Kai?'' Skoochy said while turning the wheel, ''I got an idea on how to speed things up.''

It was now Saturday, and the start of the weekend brought in new weather. The sun was beaming and no clouds were in sight. Since it had been raining so devilishly a few days ago, it was fair to say a bit of sunshine was needed. In the dead hours of the afternoon, Jinora was in her and her younger sisters room, wearing a yellow sports lace top and black spandex pants. Her brown chestnut hair was tied up in a messy bun. The beds and decorations of the room were moved to the left side of the room, making space on the right. Slow classical music was playing from the black stereo while Jinora was dancing slowly in a contemporary style. She twisted and bent down lower part of her body to the left, sidewards while shooting up her left leg up for a few seconds before putting it down. She then resumed her stance and went on to do 10 pirouettes, before stopping and transitioning into a horizontal split. For 2 hour Jinora had been swaying her body to the rhythm of classical music, not pausing to take a break. Ikki had went out to hangout with her friends, while her parents went to a meeting with their executives, leaving Jinora and her two younger brothers at home. The two youngest were watching cartoons and playing in the living room while Jinora was dancing away in her room. To her dismay she didn't know that Ikki had secretly went to see Skoochy and Kai at their hangout. Kai had come up with a plan, for Ikki to 'invite' the two over to her house so he and Jinora could have more bonding time. The trio were now on the way to the house. Jinora was now sat down with her legs crossed, and eyes closed humming in meditation. The stereo was now off, leaving the room dead quiet. After dancing Jinora would always meditate to rest and regenerate. She'd breathe and hold it in, before releasing out the air and would then repeat the same breathing exercise. This was an air bending traditional exercise, that the air nomad monks used to control the level of their temperature. And it came in handy for Jinora whenever she danced, since it helped her to calm down. After 10 mins Jinora stopped and stood up to stretch her arms and legs, as her eyes landed on a leather jacket. Kai's leather jacket. Just by looking at it she had flashbacks of being trapped with Kai, and how they bonded. It all made her feel warm inside. Jinora now walked towards the jacket, and used her hands to touch the jacket vastly. The jacket was a lot like Kai really in a metaphorical sense, as it appeared dark and ruff, but when touched the texture of the jacket felt soft. The small scent of cologne ran through the air, the longer Jinora began to tamper with the jacket. The smell captivated Jinora's nose with goodness, as she closed her eyes and smiled, ''That smells amazing''.

Bang! The front door had shut loudly causing Jinora to lose balance. ''Jinora! I'm back and I brought some guests.'' Ikki yelled. Skoochy and Kai were standing next to Ikki, as Ikki gave them the thumbs up in spite of the plan. Jinora now threw the jacket on her bed, turned and exited the room. No one in the house was allowed to bring any guests without informing their parents first, so Jinora was pretty annoyed at Ikki for not following the rules. Stomping in anger Jinora now approached the stairs, running down them while shouting at Ikki, ''Ikki you know we're not allowed company, without telling mom and dah..'' Jinora stopped halfway through the stairs as she saw Kai. She took a double take, and gasped in realisation. He was there, standing at the front of the door looking straight at her. His big emerald eyes glistened with warmth as he stared at her, now forming a small smile. Jinora was now embarrassed since she was practically a mess, her hair bun was all over the place, and she was a bit sweaty and blemished. Plus she was wearing spandex. Spandex! ''….Hello….'' Jinora squealed awkwardly, ''Hey sis, I was hanging out with Skoochy and we decided to take it up here. And he invited his friend Kai!'' Ikki was now gesturing and touching Kai who just nodded with his eyes still on Jinora. ''Oh. Well I'm just going to go call mom and tell her….and stay in my room for the rest of the time.'' now turning Jinora ran up the stairs and quickly left the scene. Ikki now turned to Skoochy and Kai in reassurance ''Don't worry I'll convince her to hangout with us.'' she quickly said before running off, leaving Kai and Skoochy at the front door. Skoochy was just laughing at the whole scene, but Kai on the other hand was pleased. Very pleased at the sight of what he saw. ''Ikki what is wrong with you? You never told me you'll have company let alone inviting Kai?'' Jinora whispered, looking around weary as she pushed Ikki in there room, and closed the door. She didn't want Kai or his friend to hear anything she was about to say. ''Jinora I'm sorry but it was a last minute thing.'' ''And you didn't bother to call me?'' Ikki now shrugged her shoulders and gave a puppy dog face, but to her dismay it wasn't working on Jinora, ''You could of at least Kai there, and come into our room to warn me. I look awful.'' Jinora said now lying on her bed backwards with her hands on hrt face. Ikki now raised an eyebrow and walked towards Jinora, ''I dunno judging by the look on Kai's face, I'd say otherwise.'' Jinora now took her hands away from her face, and sat up looking at Ikki seriously, ''What!? What do you mean?'' Ikki knocked on Jinora's head slightly, while Jinora gestured her to stop and stopped to sigh, ''Jinora he was checking you out.'' ''Huh? Me? I look like a mess. And how do you know if he was anyway.'' Jinora now had her arms out in confusion, ''Jinora Kai couldn't stop staring at you when you came in. Didn't you notice that?'' Ikki said smiling ''I did see him look at me for a long time, but I was too embarrassed to notice. I can't believe he was doing that.'' Jinora started to blush a bit and Ikki noticed this making her even more happy. In Ikki minds she knew the plan was going to work, but she was also happy seeing this side of Jinora. She never liked a boy before, so this was all knew. ''Jinora do you like Kai?'' ''Huh? Why do you ask?'' ''Because your blushing, you we're embarrassed when you saw him, and you're happy he's checking you out.'' Ikki said in a sing-a-song voice, ''So answer my question.'' Jinora now felt awkward and didn't know how to answer, she started to fidget with her fingers and looked away. ''I..I dunno. I mean I used to hate Kai. Before he was just the rude boy I met at the library. Then he became my friend, which I was fine with and now since this couple of weeks I been feeling differently. Us being trapped in the Janitors basement together, brought us closer. He appreciates art and seems to be creative. He has experienced a lot of things I have, so we sort of share a bond. And I feel there is more to him than he lets on. Plus he's got amazing eyes.'' Jinora practically threw up all her feelings in on go, and didn't realise she was doing so. ''Jinora if you don't know how your feeling yet, now is the perfect opportunity. He's right down stairs, so you can hangout with him. If you get positive vibes then you like him. If not then you don't.'' Although this idea came from Ikki, it was actually a good one so Jinora did nothing but nod and agree. How did Ikki now this? Maybe she did this with her own feelings for Skoochy. Ikki now made her away to exit the door before turning back to stare at Jinora ''I'll go stall them and you go get changed. They are probably annoyed right now.'' Ikki now closed the door leaving Jinora alone. All she knew was that she didn't want to go downstairs. She couldn't face to look at Kai because if she did, she knew the chances of her not liking him were be slim to none.

Ikki took Skoochy and Kai into leaving room, and took her two infant brothers to there rooms to take a nap. Meelo and Rohan were already beat by the time, Ikki came back down so she decided to take them to bed before they embarrassed her and her older sister. Ikki, Skoochy and Kai were now sitting on an leather couch, facing a plasma flat screen television. There was a flat long wooden table in front of them with snacks, varying from popcorn to salty crispy chips. Ikki suggested the three should watch a movie, and in her defence she thought it would bring Kai and Jinora a bit closer. Before leaving her room Jinora checked herself in the mirror. She hated the way she looked before, and wanted to redeem herself from the tragedy before. Jinora wore long black vintage pants, with green/red circle imprints and a black top. Now taking a deep breath, Jinora opened the door, took a deep breath, and let herself out. As she walked down the stairs, she saw Ikki and Skoochy talking with Kai alone on the side. The trio turned to acknowledge her sudden appearance, ''Finally your here. We where about to start the movie with you.'' Ikki said now standing up to take the remote. Jinora could see Kai staring at her from the corner of her eyes, but avoided eye contact to prevent anymore awkwardness. Seeing Ikki and Skoochy were sat together, she had no choice but to sit next to Kai. When going past him Jinora could smell his cologne, giving her flashbacks of the smell of Kai's jacket. This caused her to be distracted and almost trip causing Kai to be concerned. ''Are you ok?'' Kai asked ''Err..I'm fine.'' Jinora quickly muttered before sitting down. Gah why was she acting so awkward? ''So what are we watching Ikki?'' Skoochy said with his arm behind the chair, near Ikki's head, ''Oh it's the movie adaptation of the Vampire hollow books'' Kai now turned his head to Jinora, ''Isn't that the name of the book you said you liked?'' Jinora eyes opened in shock. How did he know that? Oh from first time we met, Jinora thought ''Y'Yeah it is. I'm a bit surprised you remembered.'' Jinora answered back and Kai began to smile ''Yeah well I'm a bit surprised myself.''

The movie lasted for 2 hours, and in between scenes there was constant talking, between Ikki and Skoochy. While Jinora and Kai kept quiet. It was now 7pm in the evening, and the sun was still out but it started to set, and the four were just on the couch for a brief moment. Ikki touched her belly and looked over to Skoochy smiling ''Skoochy why don't we go buy some takeaway.'' ''You hungry?'' ''Yeah I am craving some Flameo noodles, why don't we all go'' Ikki said, Jinora now stood up and took her attention to her sister ''Ikki we can't all leave the house. Rohan and Meelo are still here remember?'' Ikki knew Jinora would mention this and had planned for Jinora and Kai to stay at the house. ''Okay well me and Skoochy could just go, and you and Kai can stay here.'', Jinora had a shocked look on her face at Ikki suggestion, while Kai on the other hand just gave a small smiled. ''That's fine with me.'' Kai said a bit shyly as he know stood up next to Jinora ''That's if you don't want to Jinora?'' Kai big glowing emerald eyes were on Jinora's eyes, how could she say no to those eyes? Jinora had now started to linger a little bit, as her brain drifted into thought. ''What am I feeling? Why do I feel so warm inside? Why do his eyes effect me so much…I'' ''Jinora?'' Kai snapped Jinora out of her thoughts, ''Sure. Why not? You guys just go.'' Jinora said sarcastically, but her to dismay Ikki was leaving with Skoochy. ''Ikki! You know you can't go off with a boy all alone.'' Jinora stopped talking automatically as her throat had now gone dry, and she felt like if she was about to choke. Why the heck did she feel so awkward? Jinora quickly opened the kitchen door, and ran towards the metal sink, rushing to turn on the tap and grabbed a long thick glass cup to catch row water in. The kitchen was quite big, and was washed with the colour of yellow and green. Ceramic plates and pots were visible in display on the kitchen counter, while the wide oval wooden kitchen table took centre. A nervous Jinora could briefly hear Ikki and Skoochy leaving as the house door had now shut. Why doesn't Ikki ever listen to me Footsteps could be heard coming towards the kitchen as Jinora quickly drank the water in one shot, forcing it down her throat. A loud squeal came from the end of kitchen door, in a flinch Jinora turned automatically and saw Kai standing a few inches behind her. ''Are you ok? You seemed pretty spooked before.'' Kai asked calmly looking a bit concerned, however Jinora on the other hand had a dry throat. She quickly drank another cup of water, to avoid any miscommunication coming from her mouth, and hoped to God that she wouldn't make a idiot of herself. ''I'm fine'' she squealed and then coughed to clear her throat. See Jinora only had a dry throat when she felt nervous of shy, and she felt this way for two reason. She felt nervous due to the thought that she allowed Ikki alone with a boy, which her father would hate. And she felt shy because she was around Kai, whom she may actually have feelings for. Kai could see Jinora was not okay, and was carious to know why. She had been acting awkward ever since he came in, and missed how the way she personally acted. He missed her deadpans and contestant tell-it-like-it-is-vibe, and right now she was nothing but that. ''Jinora your doing it again.'' Kai said concerned, ''Doing what?'' Jinora confusingly squealed, ''Your shutting me out again. I thought we were going to be open to each other. You opened up to me when we were trapped together. So why not now?''. Now crossing his arms together, Kai sighed and waited for Jinora to give him an answer. He didn't understand why he was so concerned with Jinora,, but he knew he wanted to be. He no longer saw her as a loser buzzkill book nerd, but as a screw up, like him. A beautiful one at that. At this moment he knew he no longer cared about the bet, because he might have cared for Jinora more. Feeling hurt from what Kai said Jinora started to feel heated. Kai had misread her awkwardness as closed up, plus the remainder of them being trapped together made everything even more awkward. The longer Kai stared at her with his concerned expression, the more Jinora felt the heat coming up. It was like a blaze getting ready to go lose, leaving her feeling like she was on fire. ''Don't you see that I feel awkward?'' Jinora bursted out as Kai now looked in surprise, ''You come to my house unexpected, thanks to my sister. You see me all sweaty, wearing spandex. And throughout the whole movie you kept looking at me and giving me glances. How am I supposed to feel?.'' Jinora practically word-vomited all her feelings onto Kai, and now was left to face him after that screw up. Jinora's thoughts were different to how she thought Kai was respond. Kai stood there calmly and said something she never thought he would say. ''I feel awkward too''.

The kitchen had been quiet for sometime, as the two just stood staring at each other, wait to talk about so awkward. Since he could see Jinora wasn't going to talk or respond, Kai finally broke the silence, ''Look I know it was probably awkward of me to come to your house, after we just opened up to each other a few days ago. But truly I just wanted to see you.'' Kai could deny that was the truth, '' However when I got here I started to feel awkward. I guess I've been feeling differently lately.''Jinora just looked in interest towards what Kai was saying. Kai now stopped and took breathed in to compress in any embarrassment. ''Don't worry about your sister, my friend isn't going to try anything on her. He likes her too much.'' Kai mumbled out to change the subject as Jinora now blinked in confusion. Why does he feel differently? ''Your friend likes my sister? Well he's in luck because I feel like she likes him too.'' ''Really?'' ''Yeah but don't tell him.'' Jinora said calmly now regaining her composer. Jinora now walked away towards the kitchen door, and opened it to enter the living room. Kai quickly followed her behind, in order question her. ''Why wouldn't you want me to tell Skoochy? Don't you want your sister to be happy?'' Kai said chuckling with a hit of seriousness in his voice, causing Jinora to turn round looking a bit annoyed. ''I do but there are rules, and according to my parents she can't date until I do.''. If Kai wasn't working on the plan, he would of flat out laughed at Jinora comment, but he had to conceal it in so she wouldn't notice anything was up. ''Why is that, do you parents not trust her or something?'' Kai pretended to ask, while Jinora went to sit down on the couch, as he joined her. As she sat down she gave a huge sigh, and looked down towards her lap. ''It's my parents. Well mostly my dad. They want to keep us away from the dangers, and distractions from the world. I guess they just want us to get a good education.'' Jinora expressed indifferently. ''But it gets hard sometimes.'', at this comment Kai raised a brow, ''Something tells me theres more to this.'' Kai said as Jinora nodded in answer. Jinora now turned her body to face Kai's, and now slouched a bit on the couch, noticing this Kai shifted his body to face hers. ''See me and my sister and brothers were home schooled.'' ''Seriously!'' Kai shouted as Jinora shushed him, ''My brothers are still asleep upstairs, and I'd prefer it if they didn't wake up right now.'' ''Oh sorry. But I didn't know you were home schooled before. When did you join public school?'' Kai asked in interest, ''This term actually, well I guess I could say last terms since this term is almost over.'' Jinora replied, as she rested her elbow on the chair coster, now putting her hand on her chin. ''Wow. Your parents must really care for you. I've never met someone with parents like yours.'' Kai whispered as he looked away with a bit of sorrow in his eyes. He could do nothing but envy Jinora, because she had parents who cared for her. While he didn't. Noticing this Jinora started to feel bad, as she remembered when he told her of his complicated past with his parents, when they were stuck together. ''I'm sorry.'' Jinora compassionately said as she touched Kai's shoulder. ''You? Sorry? You have nothing to apologise for Jinora.'' Kai questioned, ''I know, but every now and then it's kind of nice for someone to say that.''. Kai could not agree more to what she said, but still wondered how someone who hadn't even offended him, was strong enough to apologise. Seeing that Jinora was someone he could trust, he decided to vent out his sorrows to her. ''My parents….They….They left me when I was a baby.'' Kai struggled to say out, while Jinora looked with open eyes, as a short ''What?'' escaped her mouth. With closed eyes Kai began to speak again, ''The foster home I lived in told me they left me on the door footstep. They left me. And thats why I didn't want to talk about it before….You know when we asked in the basement.'' Kai finished off. All Jinora could do was stare at him. She never in a million years knew he was a foster child. When she first met him, all she thought was that he just another one of them. Another boy. But now she knew there is more to Kai that meets the eye. Out of impulse, sympathy and empathy, Jinora reached out her arms and pulled him into a hug. Bewildered, Kai eyes opened up in shock, as he realised out a gasp. It took a few seconds for Kai to process what was going on. When he did his heart instantly started to beat faster uncontrollably. Jinora's heart done the same thing too, but aside from this she felt her cheeks go hot. Jinora could feel traces of Kai's hair next to her cheek, which felt messy but fluffy. Kai could smell Jinora's scent of jasmine and panda lilies, which intoxicated his nose with loveliness. Noticing they were lingering, both Jinora and Kai moved backwards, letting go of each others embrace. For the millionth time today, the two felt awkward as they both instantly looked away from the other, before Kai broke the silence. ''Thank you.'' he whispered ''Your welcome'' Jinora whispered back looking down, ''What you said to me the other day in the basement, about me opening up to you about this in my own time. It really helped me.'' Kai said calmly giving a small smile. They both turned to each other, and smiled when the door opened a second later. Ikki and Skoochy were holding takeout food as they walking in, as they looked in with surprise and then smiled. They both knew the plan had to be working by the looks of Jinora and Kai.

The four ate their food, and had some chit chat, before Kai and Skoochy decided to leave [which in this case, was before Jinora and Ikki's parents came home]. Jinora and Ikki walked Kai and Skoochy towards the car, in order to bit them farewell. However Kai had another thing in mind. ''Jinora.'' Kai said towards a confused looking Jinora, ''Yes.'' Jinora replied quickly, as Kai stood there blank in the face. Skoochy and now come to his side gesturing Kai to talk, but he wouldn't. Skoochy only shock his head with laughter. Kai now swallowed in his saliva, before he went on to talk. He knew that the question he was about to ask is out of the question, but he wanted to ask her it anyway. He now knew he liked her, and he wanted her to go with him. ''The end of half term party is coming up. See….At Republic City High….students sometimes do an event where…..they have a party. And your supposed to bring someone along….so why don't you go with me?'' Kai shyly asked a bit out of breath. Jinora looked in surprise, as her cheeks turned a bit pink. All she could think was how cute Kai looked. But another half of her thought about what her parents would think. Remember all boys are distractions. However Kai was different, he wasn't no ordinary boy and Jinora knew otherwise. Seeing how Jinora hadn't answered, the question Skoochy quickly chimed in ''Why don't we all go together. That is if you wanna go too Ikki.'' ''Absolutely!'' Ikki squealed as Skoochy gave a huge smile. Now everyone waited on Jinora's answer who was still stunned. All eyes were on her, which gave her a bit of anxiety. Did he just ask me out, she thought, which raised a lot of questions. Does he like me? Or does he want to go as friends? Why did he ask me? ''Jinora!? Kai just asked you out, he is waiting for an answer.'' Ikki yelled, as Jinora's eyes shifted towards Kai. Jinora knew she had to remain cool, and not let Kai see her lose of composer ''Of course. But under on condition?'' Jinora asked as calmly as she could, ''Yes sure.'' Kai replied ''I get home before midnight.'' Jinora said quickly and firmly as she nodded and gave a goodbye. Ikki followed right behind her, as she gave a quick wave to Skoochy before going in the house. ''Kai bro you just got me a date with Ikki!'' Skoochy cried in excitement as he grabbed Kai and punched him playfully on his arm. All Kai could think about was Jinora. She said yes to him. Before when they first met, she wouldn't even give him the time of day. However everything was different. The ice queen was melting right before his eyes, Kai had a date not just with a girl he needed to date for a bet, but with a girl he cared about. A girl he liked. A date with Jinora.


	9. Chapter 9- The first time

**Chapter 9-The first time**

A week had past since the weekend Kai asked Jinora out to the half term party, and ever since that day it was all she could think about. What would she exactly do at this party? What would she wear? How should she act? Aloof, cool, indifferent, hard to get? All these thoughts and questions rushed around Jinora's mind, at home, school, class and in the library. Jinora's mind was practically full of questions, however she was also feeling a lot of emotions. This was big for Jinora in many ways, for a lot of reasons because it was her first time:

1.) Going on a date [If Kai asked her out on one, which she continued to think]

2.) Going to an girl/boy party

3.) Going to a high school party

4.) Getting invited to any social event

6.) Going outside after the hours of noon

Because of all these feelings and questions, Jinora started to dread actually going to the party with Kai. She wasn't good at the whole social thing, and the notion of her having to possible talk to other people was stressing. Also there was a 99.9 percent chance of alcohol being present, which made her feel even more uncomfortable. See Ikki was also invited on a date, with Skoochy and since Jinora accepted to go on a date with Kai, Ikki could go out with Skoochy. The party was on a friday, which was the last day of the term [hence the idea of the reasoning behind the party] and it was now a Tuesday. Jinora and Ikki had told their parents about the party and their dates which their mother was happy with, to their fathers dismay. The two elder siblings, mother and father were cleaning up the left over plates, cutlery and food from dinner, while to two younger siblings went off to play in the living room.

''Dad whats so wrong, I followed the rules so I should be able to go out on friday right?'' Ikki sulked as she emptied off the leftover salad on a plate with a folk, into a bin. Tenzin turned around from the sink to put his hands on his hips, before answering his daughter ''Ikki I said Jinora had to have a boyfriend, not a date.'' ''But you said and I quote. You can only date if Jinora does'' Ikki said mimicking her father, which caused his eyes to twitch. Pema who was cleaning the wetness of plates with Jinora, now left to reassure Tenzin, ''Honey that is what you said.'', now scowling Tenzin started to shout ''But you know what I mean't. Look Ikki I don't think it's wise for you and your sister to even go to this party.'' Tenzin continued to go off, while Pema tried to reason with him. Seeing how Jinora remained quiet, Tenzin brought his attention to her. ''Jinora I don't understand? I thought you said and I quote'' Tenzin said looking to Ikki in payback for her quoting a few minutes ago, as he looked back to Jinora to continue ''…That all boys are distractions.'', Jinora put her plate down on the surface near the sink, breathed in and looked at her father. He was right she thought, as she did say that on the night before her first day of public school. However although her view of this hadn't changed, and she strongly dreaded going to the party, she still wanted to go. The only reason why she said yes was because of Kai. She know knew she liked him after the time he spent at her house, and saying yes to Kai was Jinora's little way of showing acceptance of her feelings. Besides that, how could she say no to those emerald eyes that glowed like a beam in the night…

''Jinora!?'' Her dad yelled in confusion, as he now stepped on his feet waiting impatiently for her to answer, ''It's like your not even listening to me!''' Tenzin yelled causing Pema to butt in. ''Jinora honey you know it's disrespectful to not answer your father.'' Pema said calmly as Jinora slowly nodded in return, ''Your right mom, I'm sorry dad I was just lost in thought.'' ''It's okay.'' Tenzin now mumbled with his hands crossed. ''Now Jinora, about your friend Kai asking you to this party, do you really want to go?'' Pema asked, ''Well…Yeah…I do.'' Jinora said shyly and Pema now turned to Ikki, ''Ikki since Jinora accepted Kai offer, it means you can go on the date, if you wish.'' Pema said nicely as she now went back to cleaning the plates, as Tenzin's face started to go red. ''PEMA! What are you doing? This wasn't the agreement.'' Pema now turned to Tenzin, and pointed her wet finger onto his chest, ''You said if Jinora dates Ikki can. Well guess what? That's what Jinora did, so Ikki can too.'' and then removed her finger and turned back to the sink. Tenzin gave a big sigh, and touched his forehead, in a desperate attempt to calm himself down. ''Jinora can I just ask, what changed your mind? About you know…'' Tenzin struggled to get out, ''Dating?'' Jinora finished off ''Yeah?'' Tenzin squealed, ''I….I..er..I guess I'm not sure really. I was just thinking maybe I should be…you know…more sociable.'' Jinora quickly lied on the spot. She knew she said yes because she liked Kai, but she couldn't tell her father the truth, as he look liked he could die right there and then. Tenzin seemed to buy this, but Pema and Ikki on the other hand saw through this lie, as clear as water. By the way Jinora was stuttered when she talked, made it clear she was hiding something. And with all the odds against him, Tenzin had to accept it. He had to accept his two daughters were going out on his first dates. And boy was he not ready.

It was now thursday around 1:50 pm in the afternoon. There was only 10 minutes of lunch left, and Jinora was spending it with her friend Opal in the library. ''I can't believe that he asked you out!'' Opal cried with interest, while Jinora tried not to look embarrassed at the thought of her date. ''Me either. But what I can't believe is that Bolin asked you to the very same party.'' Jinora replied back, ''Yeah. See he's been convincing me for months to go. Like you, parties are not really my scene. But he really wanted to go, and he didn't want to go without me. So I decided to go, I mean what could it hurt right?'' Opal said happily as she put down a book she was holding on her hand. '' I'm really nervous you know.'' Jinora said shyly while looking down ''I don't really know what to say, or do. Plus I'm going to be around a lot of people. It's all new to me.'', ''Yeah it is all scary, but you said yes because you like Kai don't you?'', Jinora now started to fidget with her fingers, causing her to bounce up and down. Her throat went dry as she became nervous. ''You don't need to say it, by your express I know you do.'' Opal continued ''It's kinda weird, I mean you hated Kai before. Remember when you vented to me about how much you hated him on the phone. What did you call him?'' Opal stopped in thought while Jinora stayed quiet in embarrassment. When Opal remembered she opened her eyes in realisation, ''Oh! it was the 'rude boy in the library' or something.'' Opal said chuckling as Jinora rolled her eyes, ''Anyway I told you not all boys were bad.'' ''Yeah. And to be honest Opal what you said that day on the phone was right.'' Opal now looked confused ''What was right?'', ''You said guys that do care would stick around, respect you, and will do anything to get to know you. Kai wasn't like this at first, but later on he started acting this way.'' Jinora said slowly and shyly. Now smiling Opal stood up in victory, with a 'I told you look' on her face. Seeing this Jinora just chuckled and stood up too, holding her bag. The bell had now rang and the two made their way to class.

At the dawn of evening, Jinora and Ikki were in their room getting ready for their dates. The day Jinora had been dreading out of anxiety had been here. It was friday and around 6:30 pm in the evening, only giving the two sisters a 2 hours and 30 minutes before the party. The two sisters room looked like if an explosion of clothing had it the room, as all types of clothing were scattered around. From t-shirts to crop tops, to vintage paints and dress. The room was one big old mess, which Ikki would dread to clean up in the future. The two sisters had only been in there room for an hour and a bit, and by the way time was going things couldn't be going good. Ikki was desperately in search for a coral sleeveless pencil long dress, which she had brought, kept, and saved to wear for her first official date. She had this planned out ever since she was 10, knowing what type of foot ware, makeup, hairstyle, accessories and perfume she'd wear. Ikki had everything accepted her dress which was causing her to go crazy. ''Jinora are you sure you haven't seen my coral pencil dress!? I can't find it anywhere.'' Ikki cried as she was looking through a pile of clothes in the left corner of the room. ''No I haven't Ikki. Maybe you should ask mom, she could know.'' Jinora replied back now holding a hanger with her outfit attached to it. The oufit Jinora planned to wear was a black thin lace jumpsuit, with long sleeves and medium sized shorts attached to the suit. Jinora found this jumpsuit in a vintage shop in the summer, and loved that it was classy but vintage at the same time. Although she had the perfect outfit she didn't know how to style her hair, or even what foot ware to use. 40 minutes now went by making it 7:10 pm, leaving the two with 50 minutes before the party started. Ikki eventually found her dress [it was at the bottom of her dresser], and had her hair styled to the right with wavy curls. She now went on to style Jinora's hair. ''I think a straight hairstyle with suit you with that black jumpsuit.'' Ikki suggested holding hair mousse in on hand, and a hair straightener in the other, ''Okay that sounds good. You better than me at this fashion thing.'' Jinora commented back. With the hair straightener heated up, Ikki took locks of Jinora's brown curvy hair, and sprayed hair mousse all over each section. Then she sprayed protective heat spray, in order to make the hair stay straight, before applying the hair straightener. The process of this took 15 minutes max, and after this task Ikki went on to do her older sisters and her own makeup.

It was a few minutes past 8pm and Jinora and Ikki were now ready. Ikki had light neutral pink blush, light pink lipstick and a wet coal eye shadow on, with some mascara on her eye lashes. Her coral sleeveless long pencil dress look amazing on her body type, as it brought out her curves in the slightest way. Ikki's wavy curled hair, that was brought to the right side of her neck, matched the dress she wore. And she decided to wear white open toed high heels, and pearl earrings to finish off the look. All in all Ikki looked beautiful and classy. Jinora also looked stunning, but in model type of way. Since Jinora was taller and longer than Ikki, the black jumpsuit fitted her body type. It brought out her hips, and showed off her butt a little, and showed off her phasic. The jumpsuit having shorts, showed off Jinora's long legs, which were shiny and looked soft. And Ikki choose black pointy high heels with red out linings to match the outfit. Like Ikki, Jinora had natural makeup done, as she had a wet smokey eye liner which wasn't over done, and glossy neutral lipgloss added to her lips. Jinora's brown hair was straightened to the curve. Ikki also added some organic gel to gel back the front of Jinora's hair backwards, and some long silver earrings to end the look.

The two were standing in front of the mirror checking themselves before they leave. ''Ikki you look amazing.'' Jinora said genuinely, as Ikki twirled around. ''It's really good that you prepared for this occasion years ago, because now you look incredible.'' ''Thanks Jinora. But I could say the very same for you. I even think you look better than me.'' Ikki said smiling happy, as Jinora began to smile. ''Thanks.'' ''No really Jinora. I always wonder why you don't get dolled up so often. Your such a natural beauty, but when you actually put in effort in. Jinora!'' ''What?'' a confused Jinora asked, ''Your stunning. I can't wait to see the reaction Kai gives when he see's you.'' Ikki went on, which cause Jinora to remember something. Alhough she didn't know deep down whether Kai liked her or not, Jinora wanted to give off a subtle impression of her feelings. She wanted to be more opened up, and felt better when she was that way. So she knew if she didn't try to open up tonight, and take a risk she'll regret it. One thing Kai taught her to be, was to be more open up so she wanted to try this tonight. She didn't want to leave the party having any regrets, over things she wished she should of done. In order to make a subtle move, Jinora decided to wear Kai's leather jacket he previously lent her, on the rainy day when the two got stuck in the basement together.

''Jinora you're really going to wear that?'' Ikki said smiling with open teeth, ''Well I do want to.'' Jinora said shyly now holding the jacket ''So I'm guessing you want to wear the jacket, to impress Kai isn't it?'' Ikki said with her arms crossed, as Jinora now looked down fiddling with the jacket in her hands. Knowing it was true, Jinora now struggled to get the words out of her mouth, Jinora looked at Ikki impatiently before she spoke. ''Well..?'' ''Okay yeah!'' Jinora said impatiently as she bounced up and down, ''So should I wear this or not? You know what maybe I shouldn't'' Ikki now put her hand on Jinora's shoulder ''Jinora, wear the jacket.'' Ikki said calmly ''What?'' ''Jinora you never take risks. You never go for what you want, or do what you want because you'd rather play it safe. Well this is the time to take risks.''. At this Jinora looked at Ikki in a serious state. She had never seen her sister be serious about anything before, and it was kind of a miracle what she witnessed her younger sister say. ''There's going to be a time in our lives when we can't do things we want to do. When were adults we will have responsibilities, and things would be expected of us. But now we can do things, and take chances, because you don't have anything to risk. Take the risk before it's too late.'' Ikki finished off with a genuine smile, as Jinora returned one back. Today was a first time for Jinora in many ways. It would be her first time going on a date, her first time at a party with both sexes, and her first time outside after the hours of the evening. However it was her first time, sharing a genuine touching moment with her younger sister Ikki, and she could not have been anymore happier. In lose for words, Jinora embraced her sister into a hug, squeezing her tight with a huge smile on her face. Ikki returned the hug and giggled, ''What was that for?'', Jinora with closed eyes replied ''For helping me.''.

The two continued to hug for a while before breaking up their embrace, now smiling at each other, they both decided to leave the room in order to prepare to leave for the party.


	10. Chapter 10- The party! part 1

**Sorry this chapter took a bit long, I promise to try and upload frequently. Thank you for reading and enjoy.**

 **Chapter 10- The party! part 1**

Jinora felt her heart beat fast while she walked down the stairs, because many thoughts were rushing in her head, like a river rushed to shore. She was about to leave for her first date and she was so nervous for it all. But before leaving she knew she had to face her first test. If she didn't past this then it was all be over, the end, zilch, nada. Basically it was all or nothing, and as Jinora approached the end of the stairs her test began. ''Jinora…Ikki…You both look…My babies!'' Pema cried out with genuine happiness, while covering her face to prevent tears from falling down her face. Jinora and Ikki smiled back in return, but Jinora could see that her father wasn't too happy. She only just came down the stairs, and she was already failing her test. Her fathers judgement mean't everything, and if he wasn't happy the chances of her and Ikki going on their dates was slim.

Tenzin observed his two daughters like a hawk, glaring at them with wide open eyes. He looked up and down slowly, just like how a scanner scans documents in that specific manner. He then stopped, closing his eyes and breathed in deeply, while Pema continually washed the two girls with compliments. ''Pema!'' Tenzin said sternly which caught Pema of guard, ''Do you really think this is acceptable?'' Tenzin whined slightly causing Pema a little annoyance, ''Of course it is. Our daughters are dressed appropriately, and they can take care of themselves. Its all going to be fine.'' she shot back, leading a nervous and tense Tenzin to take his wife to the side. ''You think they are dressed appropriately?'' he said as a lie as a last resort to stop his daughters from going on a date. ''Yes I do! Many of the teenagers in this day and age dress over the top. This isn't the fact with Jinora and Ikki.'' Pema yelled while her husband gestured for her to calm down but she wasn't having it. ''What's wrong Tenzin?'' Pema said confusingly while Tenzin sighed again ''I just don't think they should go.''. Jinora and Ikki could hear everything that was going on, and while Jinora was concerned, Ikki just wanted to desperately leave. ''Jinora can we just go? Mom is okay with it, so that should be enough right!?'' Ikki said, but Jinora did not answer since she was distracted by her parents bickering.

Seeing how her sister wasn't responding, Ikki decided to take matters into her own hands. She walked towards her parents and give in her own input. ''DAD! What is problem here? You said if Jinora dates I can, and she did so I can too. Why are you arguing with mom now?'' Ikki yelled with her arms crossed. At that moment Tenzin could of swore that she was his wife, Pema. Although he didn't want to hurt his daughters chances at freedom, he didn't want to see them grow up. And he didn't want any boys to hurt his daughters hearts. He knew public school will change them, but Pema had convinced him to so, to make his daughters experience school life. ''I know I said that, but I just don't want anything to happen Ikki.'' he argued back, ''Well it won't.''. All eyes landed on Jinora as she broke her silence. ''Dad we will be okay. It's just a date and not the end of the world. The guys who asked us are really sweet and genuine. They are not those kind of guys. Plus we can handle ourselves.'' Jinora continued to talk on, while her mother and sister smiled at her wise choice of words. Tenzin himself even gave a small smile, as he could see that Jinora had changed. She was trying to open up, be sociable and try something new, but who was he to stop her. After Jinora had stopped talking Tenzin touched her shoulders ''I…I know….Look I'm sorry.'', Tenzin now gestured for Ikki to come closer to him and embraced his daughters in a hug. ''I'm just afraid that you to are growing up fast. And seeing that is just scary for me.'' Tenzin said genuinely. ''You don't need to be scared dad.'' Ikki said ''You raised us well, and there is always going to be a time when you let feel like this.'' Jinora added on while the three let go of their embrace. ''Change is scary, you don't think I feel the same Tenzin?'' Pema asked now walking towards Tenzin, ''We just need to embrace it.'' she continued on, as he went in for a hug. It seemed as if all this hugging and preaching was clearing the bad air.

Tenzin still hugging Pema now turned to his daughters, with a smile upon his face ''Well what are you waiting for? Don't you two have somewhere to be heading?''

It was now 8:45 pm, and the night was alive. The half term party was one of the biggest events of the year and boy did it now disappoint. One of the most popular jocks, always held the party in their home each year. This year it was Tai Yong's turn and since he was a young aristocrat, the party ended up being in a two story mansion. Over 100 students attended making the mansion so full, that some students just hung outside of the porch, or around the enormous pool he had in his back garden. Inside the mansion there was bright red velvet carpets all over the flooring, black wide screen plasma TV's and sliver large stereos playing rave/house party music, insulated in every room. Digital bright metallic lights were hung on the corners of the walls, and move automatically to create the whole party atmosphere. Besides all this fancy luxury, there was also bundles of alcohol put on tables, and glasses for people to drink. There was a list of everything from beer, scotch, fine wine, vodka and whiskey. And from this inviting list of drinks surrounding teenagers, it was safe to say that most of them would be drunk in no time. The party started at 8:00 pm so that the students could have time to enjoy themselves until day break, however the mansion was already full and it was just 15 mins to 9:00 pm. Kai and his pal Skoochy came early to the party, because they thought Jinora and Ikki would come early. Both of the girls had good respects for themselves, it was understandable that the boys thought this way, however this was not the case. Kai and Skoochy were hanging out with their friends in the living room, amongst other students while waiting for their dates. Kai was wearing a teal leather jacket, and a white vest shirt under. A gold necklace surrounded his neck to complement the white shirt, and he wore blue ripped jeans which matched the size and longness of his legs. To finish the look he wore white clean cut trainers. Skoochy on the other hand wore a combination of black and grey. He wore a grey leather jacket with no arms, [to show of his arms to Ikki] a black t shirt and black jeans and grey trainers. ''What time is it?' Kai asked impatiently, while Skoochy took out his smart phone to check, ''It's only now ten minutes to 9 o,clock.'' Skoochy replied as he saw Kai fidgeting uncontrollably. ''Kai look at you, if I didn't know any better I'd say your even nervous than I am.'' Skoochy chuckled while Kai just rolled his eyes in attempt to hide his nervousness. ''Skoochy I'm fine…And even if I was nervous there is nothing wrong with it.'' Kai stopped and glared at Skoochy for awhile, thinking how weird it was for him to be calm. ''Skoochy your…Your so calm, why is that? Because you are really stressing me out.'' Kai whimpered out stressfully, ''Well I've been in this situation before, remember Jinta?'' ''Oh yeah the supposed ''love of your life''. What ever happened between you too anyway? You never told me.''

Although the two male teens were getting into a indulging conversation, the atmosphere around them was still alive. Students were chatting, dancing, drinking, shouting and running around doing God knows what. The music still kept pumping at the loudest it could, and at that Kai and Skoochy found themselves speaking louder into each other. To get away from the noise the two went outside on the porch of the mansion.

Skoochy now took in a deep breath and then continued on, ''Yeah about that…Things never worked out. She didn't feel the same way about me, and I was kinda of ashamed to tell you guys about it.'' Skoochy said tenderly as Kai put a hand on his dear friends shoulder, ''Man that stinks.'' Kai said sadly, and Skoochy gave a half backed smile back in return. ''Yeah it did. I never felt that way before, and it really hurt when she didn't feel the same way. From then on I decided I'm not gonna open up to any other girl again, because I wanted to be saved from the pain. So I only had temporary relationships, nothing special to protect myself from the rejection. Plus I hadn't gotten over Jenna for a long time, but that all changed when I met Ikki. I didn't know I could feel the same way again, or even a hundred times better. But I did.''. Kai now looked at Skoochy with open eyes, ''How did you know you felt that way about Ikki?'' at this question Skoochy just laughed and looked upwards, ''Remember that day I told you and Yoko about that gorgeous girl I met.'' ''Yeah'' Kai said quickly ''And you only thought it was just nothing more than another girl.'' ''Yeah'' Skoochy went on, ''That was the day I knew. That's why I wanted to do this bet so much, because I knew I had to be with her, even if she couldn't date.'' ''Wow.'' Kai whispered in shock, while Skoochy began to stare at him. The look he had on his face was like the very same look he had when he realised his thoughts for Ikki. Maybe he feels the same way about Jinora, Skoochy thought. ''Kai do you by any chance have feelings for Jinora, because if you do that's fine, but we shouldn't carry on this plan. I don't want anyones feelings to get hurt.'' ''But you didn't think of that when we made the plan?'' Kai said in a harsh tone, as another guy hit into him. It was clear the guy was drunk and didn't know what he was doing, but with a lot of things on his mind Kai didn't realise this. Now pissed off Kai grabbed the guy by his shirt and pulled him in, ''What the hell?'' Kai yelled, but the music was too loud for anyone else inside to notice. ''Dude wassup? I'm just trying to have a little fun.'' the dude said slowly while spitting accidentally, making Kai push him backwards ''Watch the hell where you going.'' Kai yelled again causing Skoochy to come to his side. ''Kai calm down he's just drunk. Why are you so pissed off?'' Skoochy questioned causing Kai to push him away, ''You basically trying to make me look like the bad guy, because of the way I may feel.'' Skoochy now getting angry clinched his hands, ''No I'm not Kai, I just don't want anyone to get hurt.'' Skoochy argued back, ''Well why didn't you think of that before huh?'' ''I don't know Kai. Seriously..I…I just wanted to be with Ikki, and since she couldn't date I had to do anything I could to make that happen.'' Skoochy went on. Kai now raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth at realisation towards something. ''I get it.'' Kai said slowly making Skoochy confused, ''What? Get what?'' Skoochy said in an annoyed manner ''You don't want to look bad in front of Ikki. Don't you? In case the whole plan back fires.'' Kai practically spat towards Skoochhy, and at this notion Skoochy just looked at Kai disgusted with anger, and then turned just walked away.

10 more minutes had gone and Kai was waiting alone, now inside of the mansion for his date Jinora. He was leaning his back against the wall, and was drinking a beer, while the other students were dancing. What the hell was taking her so long? Why is she not here yet? And why does Skoochy have to piss me off, were all thoughts that were rushing around Kai's head. He was supposed to be happy for his date, which he genuinely was but Skoochy ruined that all. To his dismay Kai found a hand on his leg. His head shot down towards the hand, not noticing the girl who had been doing this. The nails on the hand had red washed nail polish, and they began to trace Kai's leg in a sexual way. Noticing this Kai shot his head up automatically to find a familiar face. However this wasn't the face he had hoped for. The girl had long black hair which was put to one side, and was wearing a white small martini dress, with a gold zip in the middle, with big hoop earrings to match. Makeup covered her face, as she had bright red lip stick, blue eye shadow, and too much eyeshadow/eyeliner. Her legs and cleavage were exposed in the skimpiest way, making her look to revealing. And her feet were sporting big black heels to complete her outfit. ''Ying what are you doing?'' Kai said annoyingly now moving her hand off him, while she just giggled in response. Out of all nights, the clingy girl who he had a complicated relationship with just had to come into the scene. ''I've been looking for you, we haven't spent anytime together in weeks.'' Ying said in a whiney seductive tone, only to make Kai sigh in a harsh manner. Still very much pissed off, Kai slightly pulls Ying to him and says in her ear ''Look Ying I really don't want to do anything with you right now. I have a date tonight, so please just go.'', but she wasn't ready to take a hike just yet as she was just smiling and still giggling. Kai now let he go and went back to drinking his beer, pretending Ying wasn't even present. ''A date? I know you don't mean that Kai. Come on you've said many things in the past, but I know your going to come back to me. And I'm happy to allow it'' Kai now stopped drinking his beer and turned to Ying's direction ''Not this time. Look Ying whatever we do I don't want to do it anymore. Okay so drop this and go.'' Kai went on leaving Ying to look a bit upset, ''You can't just throw what we had all down the drain.'' Ying cried as she gestured her hand out in the air, making Kai become more stern and even more pissed off. He was waiting desperately for the girl he was crazy about to arrive for their date, and he just had a fight with his best friend which he now regrets. He didn't need this clingy girl on his side, especially now.

''We were never exclusive to begin with Ying, so what did we have exactly? Tell me?'' Kai roared at Ying, causing her to become upset. ''What's wrong with you? You've been changing lately, it's like your not even you anymore.'' Ying not took Kai's free hand and pulled it close to her, ''You don't even have the thrill or lust to sneak around anymore. You used to love sneaking around, going crazy, being spontaneous, but you've changed ever since that girl came in.''. Realising at what she had just said, she left go of Kai's hand looking shocked and surprised. ''It's that girl isn't it? The one with those creepy hats, she's your date?'' Kai now just stared feeling a little sympathy for Ying. Even if he didn't have any feelings, and was just using her to realise any of his sexual frustrations, a little part of him felt guilty. ''Tell me you didn't fall for that, that backwashed damsel?'' Kai just looked away, making Ying furious ''That's why you spent so much time with her isn't it? At lunch basically all the time. I even saw you walking around with her after school with a huge smile on your face.''. Ying now laughed in an angry manner, and crossed her arms staring Kai down viscously. '' That bitch!'' Ying shouted causing Kai to drop his beer bottle to the ground, ''What did you just call her?'' Kai said through clinched teeth. If looks could kill Ying would be dead by now. Kai was pissed off from the events from before, but now Ying really ticked him off. If Kai were a bomb, then he was about to explode. There was so much Kai wanted to do at that moment, but all he could think about was Jinora. He knew she wouldn't condone his anger, so he done what Jinora would have done at that moment. ''Ying I suggest you'll leave.'' Kai said calmly and sternly, leaving Ying looking upset and confused. Seeing as this wasn't going to get her anywhere, Ying walked away quickly, whipping with tears in her eyes.

''Jinora we're here.'' Ikki cried now tapping her sisters shoulder, while staring out of the car window, ''Ikki I know, wow the house is so big, it's like a mansion. Anyway Opal thank you for letting us get a ride, with you and your boyfriend.'' Jinora said nicely while the car was now going into park. There had been a lot of traffic so it took the four a bit over an hour to arrive. The car they were in was a dark green four seater car, that was slick and shiny. Jinora and Ikki decided to go with Opal and her boyfriend Bolin instead of their dates for the night, because they didn't want their dates to meet their father. They both knew their father, Tenzin wasn't against the whole dating idea in the first place, so it was wise of them to make that choice.''It's okay Jinora, and Bolin didn't mind the much really. He's been dying to met you anyways.'' Opal said happily, ''It's true I am'' Bolin added on with a huge grin. Bolin turned the wheel and did a parallel parking between two other cars, right outside the mansion. With the car parking Jinora's heat began to race, causing her to get anxiety instantly. It was all becoming a reality for Jinora, as she was a glimpse away from the party, and as she looked outside the window she could see the flashing lights, and hear the loud rave party music. At the sight of this Jinora began to hold on to Kai's leather jacket, which she was wearing on. In her mind she strongly hoped that she'd make a good impression and that she'd be able to find Kai easily in amongst the crowd. ''Jinora the car is parked, what are you doing lets go.'' Ikki shouted while tapping Jinora shoulder for the millionth time, ''Come on'' Opal added on as she took of her seat, while Ikki and Bolin did the same. ''Oh yeah I'm coming'' Jinora said quickly while taking off her seat belt, and got out of the car. The four began to walk through the mansion porch, while other students were dancing, chatting and drinking alcohol in the depts of the music. While the four walked, some of the other students stared at them for a brief second, giving Jinora more anxiety. ''Why are all these students looking at us?'' Jinora whispered to her sister, which made Ikki smile, ''I guess they just admire what they see, I knew we should of dressed this way. We all look better than most of the people here.'' Ikki gloated happily while playing with her hair. Jinora could deny that Ikki was right in a way. Jinora and her younger sister were dressed classy, and the very same could be said for her friend Opal and her boyfriend Bolin. They both had a the matching colour scheme of dark green and black clothing, to gave off the impression that they are together to the other students. Still lost in deep thought Jinora didn't even realise that they had arrived at the door.

With a light push by Ikki the door opened revealing the scene of the party. The music was roaring through the room, the lights were beaming, and most of the students were dancing to some famous song that had just turned into some new craze. Jinora's eyes scanned the room looking over a million heads to find her date. Her head was turning all over desperately in confusion to find his face. Where is he? Is he here yet? Maybe he already left? Jinora continued to think until her eyes met a familiar face. She saw shiny beaming emerald eyes open up and glow at the sight of her, causing her to give a huge smile.

This was it she thought. She had finally arrived.


	11. Chapter 11- The party! part 2

**Chapter 11- The party! 'Him and Her' part 2**

A few minutes had gone since Ying had left, and Kai was still standing against a wall alone, now drinking a new bottle of some expensive brand beer. The scene of the party was still alive, as the loud rave music kept pumping on, while the students enjoyed themselves and danced endlessly. Due to the terrible events that occurred before, and the radiant atmosphere he was surrounded by, Kai kinda feel a little dead inside. He automatically gulped his beer in one go, raising the beer bottle up to do so, then swallowed it in one go and removed it, as his eyes widened instantly at the sight of someone.

It was her…

Kai eyes automatically locked onto hers, causing Kai's body to have a impulsive domino effect.

Kai's heart started beating slower, it was a reaction he never had or felt before. His ears now blocked out the sound of music that surrounded the area, and his body became tense. The end of his fingers were tingling like if some sort of sensation or magic had stuck it. His brain and thoughts went a bit dead, just by taking a glance of her. This also effected the his level of breathing to which had speeded up, as he was now slightly gasping for air with his mouth opened a little. His tongue went extremely dry by seconds, almost feeling like a dry sponge without water. This domino effect was ruining all his bodily senses, and Kai could care less. Although his body was reacting crazy, inside spiritually, he felt really warm and safe. He had this feeling with her before, when they both got stuck together in the basement a few weeks ago. And at her house when they hugged. Both scenarios gave the two time to bond, which Kai fondly remembers. Nothing in this room or on this green Earth even mattered to him right now, because he felt like they were only two people on this world.

Him and Her.

It took awhile before Kai finally blinked, and when he did his brain went into overdrive. His mind instantly filled itself with thoughts based on her presents. Her gorgeous smile…Her dusk brown eyes that lit in the lights….Her silky long brown hair…Her creamy peachy lips…Her glossy long legs…My leather jacket! Huh my leather jacket!? Kai mentally thought to himself, as he repetitively blinked in a quick unison to see if his mind was playing a trick on him or something. However he was proved wrong when he saw it clearly, there and then. The girl he had been waiting for desperately all night, had shown up looking wearing his jacket with a huge smile on her face. This had to be a subtle gesture for him he thought, as he had received many from countless girls before in the past. Seeing this Kai was surprised, shocked and a little turned on. It wasn't the act that drove him a little crazy inside, it was the fact that it came from her. A few weeks ago she would have never did this, and here she was standing there all sexy like, Kai carried on lost in thought.

Boy was the 'Ice Queen' melting before his very eyes.

In reality Kai was spilling down his beer from his hand since he was so lost in thought, just by the look of her. In his left hand the beer just poured down onto the red carpet, which attracted attention from some students. Jinora whom was at the other end of the room, with her sister, best friend and her boyfriend, could see Kai staring at her with his enormous green shiny eyes. He looks amazing Jinora thought, as the cool and slick outfit he wore really complimented him well. He really stood out from the crowd. Seeing him standing there alone gave Jinora a bit of 'Deja vu' to the day she first saw him alone on the school bus, looking call and collected. Jinora blushed a little at the thought of this, however it did help to ease her anxiety a bit. However the longer Jinora stared at Kai, the more he looked a little mesmerised Jinora thought, since he never responded to her greeting as she waved to him. She thought maybe he never saw her, but that was proved wrong since she his eyes never left hers. Seeing this Jinora felt a bit confused, and scared. ''Ikki I don't know what to do, I waved to him but he didn't reply.'' Jinora said turning to Ikki with her hands on her shoulders, now holding her little sister firmly. Ikki now took Jinora's hands off her shoulders, and giggled ''Jinora your so clueless, it's okay. It's you thats making him do that.'' Jinora now turned looking even more confused ''What does that even mean?'' Jinora yelled as Opal began to laugh ''Jinora, Kai is just having a bit of a moment, he is a little stunned by your prescents and appearance.'' ''Thats true Opal, so just go over there to him okay?'' Opal now left with Bolin to go dance, and Ikki now saw Skoochy who was at the corner of the room with other students who were getting drinks. He smiled happily and gestured for her to come. ''Jinora I see my date, so I'm going to go now okay.'' Ikki said happily, while Jinora grabbed her sisters arm, and just looked back at Kai who was just kept staring in a hypnotised state, ''Ikki please you can't leave me. I thought I could do this, but I can't. He really looks flustered, amazing, gorgeous and cute all in one. How am I going to talk to him, knowing that the way I look is effecting him.'' Jinora cried out all in once, as a desperate cry for help.

Ikki just laughed once again at her older sister, and staring back at a now mesmerised Skoochy. ''Jinora where is all that confidence you had before? Look in the magazines I read it says when you go on a date, be yourself but charming, sweet, assertive, confident and also be hard to get. Let Kai work. Okay I really have to go, my date is waiting for me. Good luck.'' Ikki said now practically walking away from Jinora, while Jinora mumbled back the same. How was she going to get through this Jinora thought, feeling her anxiety levels reaching up. Why does he have to look at me with those stupid beautiful green mesmerising eyes? And why does he have to be so damn cute doing so, Jinora mentally screamed at herself. With nothing else to lose Jinora decided to take Ikki's advice, even though most of it sounded like pre teen garbage, Jinora was not advance in 'this' area so she took what she got. Taking in three deep breaths Jinora began to walk forward in Kai's direction. Although Jinora thought it would be a challenge approaching Kai, the real challenge was walking to him. There were so many drunk, tipsy students dancing or simply drinking too much to even notice wear they were going. Jinora often had to move to the side, and excuse them while doing so. And she had to do this while wearing high heels. High stinking heels Jinora thought more like, since not many girls even wore them to the party, so Ikki made the two over dress a bit too formal and classy for this party. Some girls came in short martini dress and boots, while others came in cocktail dress and small heeled shoes. Even while walking she saw and felt Kai staring at her, like she was a greek goddess or something, which made Jinora feel very amazing, flattered and nervous at the same time. As she walked closer she could see that she was almost there, and as she looked at Kai she saw his beer bottle in his hand spilling downwards towards the carpet. Seeing this Jinora walked quickly, got to him and removed the now empty bottle from his hands, and place it on bin not so far from where Kai had stood. Doing this out of instinct, brought her anxiety levels went down.

Now the two were face to face. He looked directly into her dusk brown beautiful eyes with a flustered face, while Jinora stared into the his eyes that looked like green orbs. Jinora's heart began to beat faster, and the anxiety that just left her a second ago, came back in full throttle. Kai was making Jinora feel a lot of feelings at once. First she felt butterflies in her stomach, roaming around crazily making her feel nervous. Then she felt a a warm and fuzzy feeling emerge from inside her. It wasn't a instant heat, but more of a loving passion. She didn't know how she exactly felt herself, but she knew she had a sense of comfort around Kai, making her feel somewhat safe. She felt this way when she opened up to Kai in the basement. But now she is feeling this, by just by standing next to him. If one thing was clear it was that Jinora knew that Kai wasn't just a friend. A friend was someone who is there for you, accepts you and cares about you. Which Kai was but he was more than that. They have a bond that is transactioning over friendship. The sudden glanced they gave each other, the awkward silences, intimate gestures, getting to know each other and forming a bond. It was all new for Jinora, it was a amazing experience which she wanted to last forever.

''I have to say something'' Jinora mentally screamed at herself, ''Ikki said I need to be assertive and confident'' Jinora remained herself as she breathed in slowly before she spoke. ''Hi Kai, sorry I'm so late. See I got dropped here by my friend, and…um there was traffic in the roads so… it kinda to..took me and my sister sometime to get here.'' Jinora spoke loudly so Kai could hear her over the music, and she tried her best to sound confident by over pronounce her words, speaking a bit slowly and trying to sound calm. Even though she spoke it masked her nervousness, because she was nervous as hell. Although Jinora asked this Kai on the other hand didn't reply, he just continued to stare at Jinora. ''Am I doing anything wrong?'' she thought mentally. ''Gahhh why can't you talk to her!?'' Kai thought in annoyance towards himself, since for the last few minutes all he could do is look flustered the whole time. ''Man her eyes are all on me. I can't mess this up. Speak! Damn I thought she looked amazing without makeup, but she with it she looks flawless. Sexy. Stunning. I really wanna lean down and…

''Kai are you um…okay!?'' Jinora said firmly and quickly, hoping he would answer her, her voice brought back him back to reality, allowing him to finally speak. ''You look beautiful.'' Kai whispered slowly which caught Jinora by surprise, ''T,Thank you. You look amazing to'' Jinora squealed trying her hardest not to blush in front of her date ''…I mean you really look nice in that jacket. '' Kai tone had changed from soft whisper to husky one. Jinora could see that her subtle gesture had worked, which she was extremely happy with. Now she had to act passive she thought, recalling the steps Ikki had told her ''Oh I thought you might like it.'', at this Kai raised an eyebrow and gave a little smirk, ''Did you wear my jacket on for me?'' he asked yet again with a husky voice. Kai lick his lips a little as he stared at Jinora, causing her to blush and bite her lip in response. Oh why did he have to look so attractive, with his stupid big eyes, messy uncut hair and his the stupid way he licked those his lips. Those lips were 'stupid' indeed. They both went quiet for a bit, as the glanced at each other until Kai broke the silence. ''So do you want a drink or anything?'', Kai asked smiling now putting his hands in the pockets of his blue slim jacket ''Um yes but anything non alcoholic please.'' ''Well is water okay, because pretty much every drink here has alcohol in it.'' Kai asked Jinora again, while walking to get her a beverage ''That's fine.'' Jinora quickly while he walked towards a big oval table with alcoholic drinks on it. There was a metallic bucket with ice and bottled water inside next to bottles of alcohol, seeing this Kai picked a bottle of iced water and a bottle of a fizzy alcoholic beverage. As he turned back to look at the direction Jinora was in he could see a guy talking to her. From where he was standing it was hard to see so clearly over the sea of bodies dancing, but he could see there was someone next to her, talking to Jinora and being rather touchy. This caused Kai to get extremely jealous. He didn't want other guys checking her out like she's a piece of meat or something, it drove him crazy even thinking about it.

''So you wanna go somewhere…private?'' ''No thank you, sorry but I have a date so could you please leave, I'm feeling very uncomfortable.'' Jinora said calmly and quickly now moving away from the stranger who appeared to be gawking at Jinora. The stranger ignored Jinora's words as he put his hands on her hips forcefully pulling her foreword. In self defence Jinora pushed the stranger backwards, causing him to lose his balance as he used his arm to break his stance on the wall. ''Sorry.'' Jinora said quickly with some concern. See the thing is Jinora is a pacifist due to her spiritual background, so she didn't like hurting people unless if was for self defence. ''Oh I see your a feisty one, aren't you?'' the drunk stranger went off now grabbing Jinora's palm, ''Stop!'' Jinora yelled trying to remove the strangers gripe from her palm. All of a sudden she felt the gripe let loose, looking down and rubbing at her palm. Jinora then looked up to see Kai standing face to face with the stranger, as she stared longer she noticed that Kai had an angered expression on his face. ''Aye she said you should stop. So I suggest you just leave, got it?'' Kai said firmly while staring the stranger down, at this there wasn't anymore motivation for him to stay so he decided to leave. Kai now turned to Jinora and raise his hand out to give her a bottle of iced water, ''Here you go.'' Kai said with a small smile, ''Thank you for helping me.'' Jinora said taking the bottle, returning back a smile. Jinora and Kai instantly indulged into conversation from then on, about anything really. Jinora felt very happy since she learn't that Kai loves rock bands, art, mystery cooking and making recipes, and likes to street dance. Jinora a bit at ease now, knowing that she didn't have to rely on Ikki's 'advice', while Kai just felt relaxed and comfortable. ''You dance?'' Jinora said happily with open eyes, ''Yeah I sorta do, I mean I don't do any fancy styles or anything. I do street dance.'' Kai said shyly while Jinora just smiled, ''Wow Ive never met anyone who that's did that type of style.'' ''You dance too? What style?'' Kai asked gleamingly ''I do contemporary dance. I've been doing it for years.'' Jinora replied back, ''Oh wow that sounds so artistic. Hey is that why you were wearing tank top and spandex, the day I came to your house?'' Kai asked chuckling a little, ''Um yeah I was dancing.'' at this Kai kept on laughing and Jinora nudged him playfully. This date was going perfectly.

The banter went on for sometime until a certain indie pop rock song came on from the stereo, causing Jinora to bop her head a little to the music. Seeing this Kai knew that she wanted to dance but was too shy to ask him, so he happily took the bait Jinora was giving him. ''Jinora.'' Kai said calmly, ''Yeah.'' she replied still bopping her head to the music ''Do you wanna dance?''. This caught Jinora by surprise. How did he know she wanted to dance? she thought, I was just bopping my head a little. '''Well?'' Kai asked again 'Umm I…'' Jinora said fidgeting with her fingers, ''Come on, this song is kinda catchy.'' Kai stopped and put out his hand ''Dance with me?''. His long tan golden hand reach out towards her, and she took a deep breath before taking his hand. A bolt of static shock rushed through the two as their hands touched. Their eyes connected for the millionth time today, as he pulled her into the crowd of swarming bodies. Kai stopped in between the crowd, within an area where there was enough space for them to dance. He held Jinora's hand, then he began to move to the beat of the song and oh was he moving. At the start of the date Kai was no nervous, while Jinora had more composure however the tables had turned. Jinora just stood stiffly while Kai held her hand. He body was like a melody, swaying it's way within the music which made Jinora feel a little bit flustered, by just watching him. ''Come on Jinora, let lose a little bit.'' Kai said calmly while pulling her a little close, ''Sorry.'' Jinora now looked down, while Kai put his free hand under her chin, and lightly tilted her chin upwards. ''Don't be Jinora there's nothing for you to be sorry for. Just enjoy yourself and open up, remember you've did it before so why is now any different? Show me some of you contemporary moves''. By the way his said that, and those words alone Jinora could just melt, which caused her to giggle a little. From those words Jinora decided to take Kai's word, so she removed her hand from his and took of his jacket which she was wearing. It revealed her black slim short jumpsuit, with covered arms and a V neck and Kai's eyes widened in interested from the state of her. The outfit looked stunning on her and Kai couldn't agree more otherwise.

In surprise Jinora dropped the jacket on the floor, took off her heels and grabbed onto Kai's hand, ''Let's dance.'' Jinora said happily making Kai smile. Kai twirled Jinora round and brought her in and out, as they pulled apart still holding hands. He pulled her back to him swiftly, causing her to blush as he smiled at the sight of her. Jinora then let go of Kai's hand, moved back and did pirouettes in a circle unison all around Kai, ''Showing off are we?'' He smirked ''Maybe'' Jinora playfully bit back. He grabbed her hand again and pulled her close, and the song changed. It was a catchy song that everyone knew, and it had a particular choreography to go alone with it. ''I love this song.'' Jinora come out, ''So do I. It's so catchy.'' Jinora now squeezed Kai's hand a little, ''Do you know the moves to this song?'' ''Yeah I do, you wanna do it.'' ''Absolutely.''

The two both unlocked hands, moved some inches away from each other, and faced each other before dancing. At the hook of the beat the two were off dancing in a unison. They both span, stopped pumped their right fist in the air two times, and brought it down near to the core, while using their free arm to grab the each other. Jinora span as Kai pulled her in, and dipped her down while she shot her head down. At this Kai got a really good view of Jinora's neck, which turned him on a little by the glance of it. Jinora kicked her left leg out and gave out a small giggle, as Kai pulled her in and turned her to his back. By that giggle Kai could tell Jinora was starting to enjoy herself. Jinora then put both hands out straight and Kai held the edge of her palms, as she swayed her arms and boogied to the floor. While doing this Kai let go and took a few steps back as hunched Jinora into a secure position. Kai then jogged forward and did a backflip over Jinora, landing in front of her as she boogied her way up. They both started to get heated up. This started to get the attention of other students as they stopped dancing and gave the two room, to watch them. Even Ikki, Skoochy, Opal and Bolin were watching in interest. After she boogied, Kai and Jinora started to pop and lock in unison, like they were mirroring each other. They then stopped as Jinora fell back into Kai as he held her upwards, while she lifted her right leg in the air. He then lifted her up, as he swiftly moved forward and then placed her down. Jinora then turned back to Kai and pushed him backwards playfully with a smile, as he moved back slowly with a cheeky grin on his face. Forgetting that they were even dancing to the song or even at a party, Kai held Jinora's hips and lifted her upwards, high towards the sealing and span her around, causing her to squealed in happiness. He then brought her down a little, and they hugged while spinning. Her arms locked around his neck and his arms surrounded her hips, they both became warm under each others embrace, wishing that it would never end.

It was just them.

However this was broken when the heard the cheering go on from the crowd of students. Kai slowly placed Jinora down, still holding their embrace the two looked towards the crowd with a dumbfounded look. Students were cheering, whistling, and giving overall good praise. Jinora went on to look at Kai with a confused look on her face, he too returned the look back to her while the crowd kept cheering on. Realising they were holding an embrace the two quickly let go of each other, ''Jinora! Jinora!'' a familiar voice called out, Jinora looked and saw her little sister and her best friend waving and coming towards her. ''Jinora you wear amazing, I've never seen you dance like that before.'' Ikki went on to Jinora, while Skoochy came to Kai's side. He looked like he wanted to talk to Kai, but it was very awkward because of their little fight they had before. ''You two danced really good up there.'' Kai did feel a bit reluctant to talk, but he still felt amazing as ever due to dancing with Jinora, and he did think the little fight they had wasn't worth it. ''Thanks'' ''Look Kai can we talk in private?'' Skoochy asked out of the blue, and Kai agreed as the two told their dates they would be right back.

Kai and Skoochy went to the back porch were a swimming pool laid. This area was a bit quieter than inside the mansion, because most of the students wanted to be inside were most of the action, alcohol and music were. So it was easier for the two teenaged boys to talk. ''Kai look…I'm sorry for saying what I said. I should of known it could be offensive to you.'' Skoochy said with sympathy in his voice, ''Skoochy it's okay, I shouldn't have went off at you like that. It's just that these feelings I'm having, I don't think I can stopping having them. And I don't want it to stop.'' Kai said sincerely as he went on ''I thought this whole thing was just going to be an easy straight forward task. You know hangout with girl, and get her to like you. But then I started to see who she really was. She wasn't just some girl, she's a person. A beautiful one I might add'' Kai said as he stared towards the pool with burning emotion in his eyes. ''She values life, she actually cares about things…real life things. She's not just a girl who cares about her status, popularity and looks. She cares about other things like reading books and novels, sharing her intellect and philosophies. She actually listens to what I have to say, values it and shows me support.'' ''In other words she really cares about you, and you care about her too?'' Skoochy butted in laughing ''Well…Yeah'' Kai said with a small giggle, until he went on to make a serious face again ''Skoochy I don't think I can do this anymore.'' Skoochy now looked confused ''Do what? Is it the bet? Because I..'' ''Yeah it is'' Kai butted in ''I don't want your yuans anymore, all I wanted to do is to be with Jinora.'' ''Really? Well I don't think you'd even need to do it anymore, because me and Ikki are an item. But are you sure you don't the yuans?'' Skoochy asked once again, ''I'm more than sure.'' Kai said genuinely as Skoochy patted him on the back, ''Then what are we waiting for? Let's go back into the party to be with our girls.'' at the two teenager boys smiled at each other, walked off and left the scene.

The back porch was left with some students who surrounded the pools, and were messing around. Although there was a good vibe right now, there was a bit of tension coming from around the area. Something didn't feel right in a metaphorical sense, as even if things were on good terms between Kai and Skoochy, something was out of the ordinary.

 **I've been waiting to write this chapter, and now I've finally did so. I hope you guys enjoy and are ready for the next chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **:)**


	12. Chapter 12-The party! part 3

**Chapter 12- The party! part 3**

 **Enjoy!**

It now hit 10:45 pm on the dot, and the end of half term party was live as ever. Student were getting intoxicated over alcoholic liquor like crazy, while others 'passionately' kissed each other in the corner. One thing was for sure is that, if you were at this party and wasn't dancing you were either: drunk or sharing salvia with someone else. After their emotional talk Kai and Skoochy went back into their dates, as Ikki and Skoochy were inside the mansion dancing the time away; while Jinora and Kai were outside on the porch sitting near an enormous square shaped pool. The two were chatting away staring towards the illuminous blue pool, while eating a tub of vanilla ice cream Kai stole from inside the fridge of the mansion owner. Jinora shoved in a huge silver spoon inside the middle of the vanilla tub, brought it towards her mouth and devoured it in one gulp. Kai looked at her in surprise with a small smile on his face. He'd never seen her act so…well relaxed around him. She'd always act a bit tense, shy and defiantly closed up towards him. But right now she was so chill.

As Jinora swallowed the ice cream her, face lit up a little with glee. ''You seem to be enjoying that ice cream a little too much, aren't you?'' Kai said turning to Jinora with a sly smirk one his face, ''What!? I really like ice cream.'' Jinora said blinking innocently, causing Kai to laugh a little ''Well don't finish it all up okay? I don't want you to get a tummy ache or anything.'' ''Tummy ache? You still say tummy? That's so cute.'' Jinora said flat out with a loving expression. At hearing this Kai's eyes opened up. Did she just compliment me he thought to himself, and argued to himself whether it was one or not. However Jinora didn't even notice her compliment, since she wasn't so advanced in 'this' kind of area like Kai is. So it was clear that Jinora was doing this all out of share innocents. Now knowing that this was the case, made Jinora more adorable to Kai. ''Tummy, stomach, belly, there all the same.'' Kai said before he stopped himself. He looked at Jinora frailly and saw she had a piece of vanilla ice cream, on the corner of her mouth. He noticed that Jinora didn't know because she was splashing her legs in the water, and before he could tell her he was cut off by the sound of Jinora's voice. ''I really had fun tonight.'' she said calmly with a light smile on her face, ''You did? And I'm glad, because I honestly thought you were gonna be, tense and closed up for most of the time.'' Kai said genuinely making Jinora turn her face towards him. She stared at him in deep thought for a small while, and Kai stared back at her with a questionable look on his face, hoping to read Jinora's thoughts. It was a little hard for Kai read her thoughts, since he was distracted by the vanilla ice cream on the side of her lips.

''Am I always that way?'' Jinora asked with a bit of sadness and concern in her voice. By just hearing her voice Kai knew he struck a cord within Jinora, and knew at she was hurt just by the expression on her face. However he couldn't lie to her because he would just feel flat out guilty, and at the thought about the bet he had with Skoochy for some yuans, made his stomach turn a little. Now he defiantly felt guilty. Jinora's eyes were still open wide reaching towards Kai's in the expression, as Kai breathed in before finally answering her question. ''Yeah you kinda are…but I know there's a reason why you're like that. Tell me?'' Kai said seriously as he put his spoon into the ice cream tub, and turned his body towards Jinora's. Jinora was absolutely in shock towards Kai's answer, as she wasn't sure on how to react. A part of her was hurt at what he had said, while another part of her, deep down within her self couldn't agree with him more. She knew she was closed up towards people, which caused her problems socially and there was a part of her, that knew why she acted the way she did. Kai continued to look at her, waiting for her to answer while she just took a quick bite of the vanilla ice cream.

''Jinora why haven't you answered me?'' Kai said with a little anger, as her actions mirrored his apparent anger ''What if I don't want to answer?'' Jinora replied back forcefully, ''Look I know I may have hurt your feelings, but I couldn't lie to you. If I did then I'd be no good.'' Kai said loudly as he gestured his hands upwards. Jinora just looked away with crossed arms, trying to ignore the truthfulness in Kai's voice. '' Remember that moment we had when I called over the phone, when we just became friends? Kai said sternly, as he saw Jinora slowly uncross her arms, ''And you told me that your were hurt in the past, and scared of opening up and I said..'' ''And you said you kinda know how I feel..'' Jinora whispered slowly now turning her body towards Kai. ''And I do. So you can tell me.'' Kai said with warmth in his voice. From his choice of words, Jinora knew that Kai genuinely cared about her and she was happy to know this.

It took Jinora a while to compose herself before she began to talk, ''See…'' Jinora started off and then stopped, seeing this Kai touched her shoulder in a friendly affection [in which he hoped mean't something more to Jinora], ''It's okay take your time.'' Kai said slowly, giving Jinora a smile. At this Jinora had enough confidence to carry on, ''A long time ago…I had a best friend…we did everything together, we were like to peas in a pot. We were unbreakable. Then things changed when we both started to grow up, and learned more things about the real word. See when I told you that I was home-schooled…Well it wasn't always like that.'' Jinora stopped at that waiting for Kai to make a response, ''Really? So then why did you become home-schooled?'' he questioned, ''No…I used to go to a all girls private school, that's where I met my best friend. However the reason why I became home-schooled is because…I'' Jinora looked down with a bit of tears in her eyes, seeing this made Kai feel upset so he took her left hand into his. ''You don't have to tell me anymore if you don't want to…I mean you were understanding with me about my parents. So I should be the same with you right!?'' he said trying to give his best smile to cheer her up, but that wasn't working. ''It's okay Kai…you asked me a question so I should be strong enough to answer it.'', all Kai could do was nod at her and hold her hand tightly. ''I was…I was bullied.'' ''By your best friend?'' Kai said with the word practically falling out of his mouth, ''Yeah'' Jinora's voice whispered ''…See when I reached the 7th grade my best friend got popular and cool, and started hanging out with people within the same crowd. She started changing herself to please other people…'' Kai just looked towards Jinora with open eyes while she kept on talking ''Because I didn't wear the fanciest clothing and act feminine, a lot of the girls thought I was weird. I'd always read a book, practice contemporary dancing and do extra curricular work, which they thought of as weird.'' ''That's not weird.'' Kai cut in confused at what Jinora had said, while she gave him a shocking reaction ''Well my best friend thought so, and after she broke off our friendship, she and her new friends bullied me, because of the things I was passionate about.'' Jinora said sadly with her voice shaking, ''It's not weird to actually be passionate about something. I'm passionate about art and mystery, and yeah some people might think I'm weird or different, but I'm pretty sure they are just as passionate about something too. You just don't know it.''

Kai started to squeeze Jinora's hand a little harder, creating a bit of warmth between the twos hands, ''To me I actually think that your real.'' Kai said softly as Jinora raised up an eyebrow ''Real?'' ''Yeah! Almost every girl I meet is the same. They have long hair, wear girly clothing, care about superficial stuff like how they look and what everyone thinks about them. But I don't get that with you.'' Kai said genuinely as he leaned a little close to Jinora. ''Then what do you get?'' Jinora questioned with a hint of nervousness ''When I look at you I see a normal girl. Someone who is genuinely real and cares about other things which are important. I don't meet girls who are intelligent, beautiful and real that often Jinora.'' Kai voice grew softer and softer while saying this, which caused Jinora heart to flicker a little. Inside she felt a sense of comfort that someone had finally saw her as a person, and not some sort of anti-social freak. Joiner felt understood by someone for the first time in her life, and it made her feel happy. ''I never knew you saw me that way. It's…It's nice to know that you appreciate me as a person.'' Jinora said smiling a little, ''Appreciate you? I didn't say that.'' Kai said in a sarcastic way, grinning as he bumped Jinora in a playfully way, causing Jinora to giggle a little. Kai was happy to see that Jinora had cheered up, and whatever guilty thoughts he had before were gone when he saw her radiant smile.

The two still held hands greatly while looking into each others eyes. ''I know how it is to feel different…like an outsider. I've been feeling like that ever since I can remember. But I've learn't to accept it, because I know that I'm being true to myself. What makes you and me different, are the traits that makes us unique.'' Kai said in a low whisper as he blinked slowly leaning into Jinora a bit more than he did before. Kai could feel himself moving forward, but he couldn't find it in himself to stop. He wanted to be a close to her as possible. ''I never thought I'd be able to open up to another person again. I told myself I wouldn't after my best friend hurt me. I didn't want to get hurt again, but then you came in. Now every things changed.'' Jinora said softly as she and Kai were face to face. Kai breathed in slowly, while Jinora's face started to glow up with a faint blush ''Everything has changed.'' Kai said shyly in a whisper as he began to stare at Jinora's lips. There was still a smudge of vanilla ice cream at the side of her lips, and the thought of it just lingering there on her peach glistening lips, just drove him up the wall. Kai automatically closed his eyes and lined in an inch closer to Jinora. What am I doing? Am I really going to kiss her? I so want to, but does she want to kiss me? If I do this would it ruin are friendship, or will it make us something more? Oh if I don't this right now I'm going to go crazy, Kai mentally screamed at himself. His palms became sweaty in an instant, and his throat became dry as he prepared to kiss her. Kai's mind was going crazy, over how much he wanted to feel her lips against his. He never wanted something so much before, and at this he knew that what he felt for Jinora was real. Kai then pushed his lips forward, closing his eyes with dear life which cause Jinora heat to beat fast in reaction. Is he doing what I think he is? Jinora yelled in her mind. I'm about to have my first kiss! My first kiss? Oh I'm not ready for this, as much as I want to I don't want to screw this up, Jinora thought. To Kai's dismay Jinora went in for an embrance, pulling Kai into a hug as she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She knew what Kai was about to do, but she knew she wasn't ready for anything that was physically intimate. It was a big enough miracle that she opened up to someone, and became more sociable. Kissing someone she was greatly attracted to, and strong feelings for wasn't something she was ready to face, so she chickened out.

Just by Kai listening to her feelings, made her happy enough even if she was extremely disappointed that she didn't kiss him. Kai on the other hand was devastated as hell, he thought he would have his lips passionately 'melting' into hers by now, but that wasn't the case. He never knew if it was Jinora's innocent ignorance that got in the way, or bad luck but he was absolutely pissed off that he missed his chance. ''Thank you for listening Kai. You really helped me.'' Jinora cried happily in attempt to hide her disappointment, while she pulled out of the hug, as Kai tried to compose the anger inside him, ''It's fine. You okay?'' Kai said briefly trying to give his best attempt to smile. ''I'm fine.'' Jinora said taking out her smartphone as she saw that the time was now 11:15pm. At seeing this Jinora eyes opened up, as she gave out a small gasp ''Oh it's quarter past eleven already! Time flies so fast when your having fun.'', Kai started to stand up as he put his hand out towards Jinora's ''Well I guess I better get you home, remember you did say I had to get you back before midnight right?'' Kai said in with a little wit creeping up in his voice, ''I was hoping you forgot.'' Jinora replied back sarcastically now taking Kai's hand, as he pulled her up.

Whatever anger he had before had now vanished, at the sight of her gorgeous smile. Jinora's teeth gleamed with happiness as her lips formed a smile, and this was enough to make Kai's heart melt. Jinora began to walk towards the mansion, as Kai stopped her grabbing her arm softly. He had to know were he and Jinora stood, even by asking her out on this date did it change anything between them? Were they friends, best friends of something more…

Kai looked at Jinora firmly as he still held onto her arm, while Jinora just felt confused and had a puzzled expression on her face. ''What is it Kai?'' Jinora asked with concern in her voice, ''Jinora do you feel as if something has…I don't know changed between us?'' Kai came out and said, as Jinora still continued to look confused. ''I…'' Kai stopped, breathed in and started again, ''I mean when we first met….we both really didn't get along and stuff…but..um then we became friends and started hanging out. But after we got stuck inside that basement together things just started to change. In terms of how I feel about you.'' Kai said nervously while he fidgeted with the ends of his blue slim jacket, ''What made your feelings change?'' Jinora asked in a soft tone, looking down and away from Kai, now crossing her arms together. Jinora didn't know what brought this on, but she knew what Kai saying was true. Things did change between them, the awkward silences, the constant stares, the subtle complements, the genuine interment hugs, and the strong bond that was forming between them. ''I dunno…when I learned more about you…and you to me….it brought us closer.'' Kai said almost lost for words. Jinora now turned away from Kai, now pushing her hair back in order to calm down her anxiety, she was gaining from what Kai had just said. While she did this her blue arrow tattoo that pointed down her neck became visible to Kai, which gave him flashbacks of the time she first showed it to him in the janitor basement. This made him wonder how it would feel like to touch it…''Kai.'' Jinora said with her back still turned ''I…Kinda feel the same way…but I also feel confused at the same time…I haven't felt like this for anyone before, so this is all new to me.'', Jinora now turned towards Kai dropping her arms to her sides, ''I don't know what we have, but I know your special to me.'' ''And your special to me Jinora.'' Kai said moving slowly towards her, ''I..I just want to take things slow…is that okay.'' Jinora asked hesitantly ''Of course it is.'' Kai said as a phew escaped his mouth, ''I'm guessing you were also just as confused as I am.'' Jinora giggled causing Kai to let out a giggle or two himself, breaking down the tension between the two. Jinora stopped laughing and had a smile on her face, ''I really enjoyed this date. Thank you for giving me a great first date Kai.'' Jinora said genuinely closing her eyes as she gave him a small respectful bow, as he returned one ''I'm happy you enjoyed it, because I was planning on asking you out on another one. That is only if you feel thats okay?'' Kai asked simply with a grin on his face, ''I'd absolutely love that.''Jinora said blushing slightly ''I thought we'd might do something simple.'' ''Just the two of us?'' Jinora asked ''Yeah, we could do whatever you want, since we did something I'd do on this date.'' Kai went on ''I'd like that.''

Now inside the mansion, Jinora had met up with her younger sister Ikki, and her best friend Opal in the girls powder room, which they used to freshen up before they hit the road. Inside the powder room, there were a few other girls standing there doing their makeup, or just chatting about some gossip they've heard. The powder room was pink, and had many mirrors and toilets inside for the guests to use. Each sink had pink hand wash, hand driers and pink puffy makeup powders for the girls to use. The room was quite big in itself, as there was much space to cover inside. ''We kissed!'' Ikki said yelling which caught the attention of some of the other girls, ''You want!?'' Jinora cried out loudly in confusion, ''Me and Skoochy kissed. Actually I tried to kiss him, but I ended up kissing his eye. And I was so embarrassed, but then he just leans in and kisses me, and I have to say that it was one of the best moment of my life. It was magic.'' Ikki squealed all in one take, as she closed her eyes and held her hands together. ''Really? I can't believe it'', Jinora said as her mind flashed back to a few minutes ago when Kai attempted to kiss her. This caused Jinora to blush furiously as she turned from peach to luminous pink in a matter of seconds. Seeing this Ikki grew a huge grin in suspicion, while Opal opened up her mouth, ''Oh no you didn't?'' Opal gasped happily, ''She did you kissed Kai!'' Ikki practically yelled to the high heavens. At this Jinora gestured for her little sister to pipe down, as Ikki's yelling caught the attention of many girls. One in particular. ''Ikki could you be any louder?'' Jinora asked rhetorically but Ikki answered her anyway, ''I could but I won't, but anyway you kissed Kai, tell me everything.'' ''Not before you tell me. Jinora spill.'' Opal butted in, as Jinora sighed and put a hand over her forehead, and moved close towards them privately. ''I didn't kiss Kai okay.'' Jinora said quickly, ''Your lying Jinora.'' Opal argued back now putting a hand on her hips, ''I'm not'' Jinora squealed as she covered her mouth. Damn she thought in anger towards Opal skills of deception. It wasn't a lie she told, but the thought of Kai almost kissing her, did make Jinora flustered just by thinking about it. ''Okay fine…he almost kissed me okay, is that what you want to hear?'' Jinora just came out with it, looking down in preparation for her sister and best friend teasing her. Ikki now jumped up and down, while Opal gasped happily ''So why didn't it happen?'' Ikki said shaking Jinora, as she gestured for her to stop ''I wasn't ready Ikki. I felt like doing it, believe me I did. I mean his cute lips were there, his eyes were closed, and he was leaning in. He looked so amazing, but I knew I wasn't ready for it. Kissing is a big step you know, and we both agreed to take things slow.'' Jinora said looking down as she twirled her feet into the pink carpet. After Jinora said this, the attention of one girl was caught in surprise, but to her dismay Jinora didn't notice. ''Well Jinora if you think you wasn't ready, then I'm glad you did do it.'' Opal said putting her hand on Jinora's shoulder, ''Although I wished you did kiss him, I agree with Opal. But I so wished that you did.'' Ikki said with holding her hands together smiling, ''Well I'm sure glad that you didn't.'' came out a dark voice from a distance causing Jinora, Ikki and Opal to turn around in surprise. Behind them was a familiar face, well to Jinora anyway.

It was Ying, standing there twirling her long raven hair in her finger. She looked annoyed but she tried to mask it with a calm poker face, and she decided to walk directly to Jinora. ''So you must be Kai's date.'' she said indifferently which made Jinora feel uncomfortable. The last time Jinora saw this girl things didn't end so good for her, as she ended up getting locked in a basement, so Jinora knew that nothing good would come out of this. What exactly did this girl want in general Jinora thought to herself, before deciding to act as calm as she could to avoid any conflict. ''Yes I am, and you are Kai's friend aren't you? Sorry what was your name again?'' Jinora said forcing herself to say it nicely, '' Ying.'' Ying deadpanned and stood there for a few seconds eyeing Jinora up and down, while turning her head to Ikki and Opal for a brief second, who just looked confused and then looked back to Jinora again. ''I know your a good girl and all, so I'm going to tell you this for your own good.'' Ying said firmly with a hint of anger in her voice, ''Kai is playing you.''. Just by hearing this Jinora's stomach stiffed up in an instant, as her face gave an confused expression. What exactly did she mean by that? Jinora thought as she just stood there agape, ''Sorry but who are you exactly? Jinora how do you know this girl?'' Ikki asked suspiciously ''She's just a friend of Kai's.'' Jinora said to Ikki quickly before turning her attention to Ying, ''Excuse me Ying, but that's not true. Kai isn't the type to do that. So if you don't mind I'll be leaving now.'' Jinora said angrily shaking a head, as Ikki and Opal followed her out of the girls powder room, leaving Ying alone amongst the other girls. Kai could never play her, not after everything that had happened between them Jinora thought. Yeah he might have been a pain in the neck when she first met him, but now she view Kai differently. To Jinora Kai was misunderstood individual who was hurting just like she was, so she knew Ying had to be lying.

After a while of wondering, the three teenage girls met up with there dates just outside of the mansion. The time was now 11:45pm giving Jinora and Ikki 45 minutes before they had to get home. Jinora was now on the phone to her parents [particularly her worrying father] telling them that she was leaving the party, and that she was in safe hands. Jinora and Ikki decided to drive home with Skoochy and Kai, while Bolin would drive Opal home. Ikki and Skoochy were now in his car, while Kai was waiting for Jinora to finish talking talking on the phone. ''Okay dad I will. Don't..Don't worry me and Ikki are fine nothing happened, and we are in safe hands.'' Jinora said feeling a tad of annoyance from her father, ''Alright okay bye.'' she said and then cut the phone. Forget that Kai was behind her, Jinora startled as he tapped her shoulder, ''Hey sorry if I startled you. I just wanted to know if you are ready to go? Remember I did promise to get you home before midnight, and I don't want to break that promise.'' Kai said smirking, ''Wow…when I said that I actually didn't think you would follow through. What a gentlemen.'' Jinora said sarcastically, ''Well I try.'' he said turning the sarcastic remark. Just as the two walked off towards their ride, they got distracted by a loud trump of screaming. Kai automatically froze at this, because he could recognise that voice. Only one thought came through his mind and it was trouble. Ying was screaming out Kai's name, as she was running past many other students until she got to her destination. When finally reaching Kai she grabbed his left arm and held and griped onto it. ''Ying what the hell? Let go.'' Kai growled as he forcefully removed his arm from her grip, ''Jinora let's go.'' at this Jinora nodded with an angered expression on her face. ''Kai I want to talk to you.'' Ying yelled as she ran in front of Kai again, now making Kai pissed off ''What the hell are you doing? Are you drunk or what?'', ''I'm not drunk I just need you to answer me.'' Ying went on, ''Answer what?'' Kai said puzzled, ''Why her? I thought that you said that you didn't want to be in a relationship, right now when I asked you. But now I see you becoming so close and dating with somebody else?'' Ying cried as he eyes began to sting a little with tears.

Oh no not right now, Kai thought as his eyes began to open up. He could let Jinora hear all of this, he didn't want what had happened between Ying and him to affect his possible chances with Jinora. ''What is she talking about Kai?'' Jinora asked with her eyes on Ying, ''Nothing. Let's go Jinora.'' Kai whispered, ''Oh I'm not done. You lied to me and used me. You just wanted a little fun when you could, and I actually liked you.'' Ying squealed out through her tears, as she began to gasp for air. A few loud honks came from Skoochy's car, causing Kai to turn his neck around, ''Kai hurry up we gotta go.'' Skoochy yelled, Kai nodded at his direction and gestured for Jinora to come but she wasn't moving. Although she hated Ying with all of her fibre, she did feel sympathy for her at that every moment. She couldn't deny that Ying was hurt, and needed to understand why she felt that way. Jinora knew that Kai was a good person, but she needed to know what he had done to Ying. ''Kai what happened between you two?'' Jinora asked not moving an inch from where she stood, from this question Kai's frustrations started to come out on Jinora a little. ''Nothing happened Jinora. Okay! Ying is just drunk and wants to make a scene lets go.'' Kai said gesturing Jinora to come, but she still didn't move. Ying face started to grow in anger as he eyes looked onto Jinora, ''This is all your fault. If you never came into the picture, me and Kai would of been together.'' Ying said moving slowly to Jinora, ''I don'r understand what you mean.'' Jinora cried desperately as a moment later she found herself screaming, as Ying grabbed onto her hair pulling her to the ground. It all happened in a blur, and all Jinora could do was scream. At the sight of this Ikki, Skoochy and Opal and her boyfriend came out to see what was happening.

After a few seconds, Jinora felt Yings grip let lose as the throbbing pain from her head stopped. She rubbed onto her head after realising she was held loose, and looked up slowly to she Kai holding Ying back with his arms in a firm position. Ying was screaming and cursing towards Jinora violently, while a pissed of Kai yelled at her to bring her to silence. ''What the fuck do you think you're trying to do to Jinora? What's gotten into you?'' Kai yelled as Skoochy came to his side, ''What the hell just happened?'' he asked as Ikki and Opal picked up Jinora from the ground. ''Jinora are you okay?'' Ikki asked as she and Opal held onto Jinora, ''I'm okay.'' Jinora said with concern in her voice, ''Don't you swear at me Kai. Your a phony, a player.'' she yelled at Kai as she tried to let loose of his firm grip, but she had no chance since Kai was simply too strong for her. ''What's wrong with you? You just attacked my sister.'' Ikki said angrily as Skoochy now went to hold her back. Ying's bloodshot teary eyes now drummed into Jinora's, ''He's using you, you know that? He's only dating you for a few yuans isn't that right?'', just by hearing this Kai let Ying lose as she turned and slapped him on his cheek, with her backhand. Kai just took the slap and stood there in shock, as a drip of sweat rushed down his face. How in the hell did she know that Kai asked himself, as he was lost for words. Kai briefly looked at Skoochy who had the same deadly expression on his face. The whole scene was silent for a few seconds, as Kai and Skoochy were too shocked to say anything. Ikki and Opal were confused, and a new bound of fear rose in Jinora. Yuans? Kai dating me for a few yuans? that can't be true that has to be a lie, Jinora thought. ''Kai what is she talking about?'' Jinora asked though Kai could barely look at her at all. ''You heard me. This was all a plan. A bet so that Kai could get some money, and his friend could be with your sister. I heard them talking about it at the pool a few hours ago. You've been punk'd.'' Ying said in a happily crazed expression. All Jinora could do was look at Kai, her mind went blank and she didn't know what to do. Ikki covered up her mouth in reaction to what Ying had said, ''What? Tell me that isn't true'' which escaped out of Ikki's mouth, as she stared towards Skoochy who couldn't answer her. ''You told me that Kai actually liked Jinora, which is why I agreed to do all of this. I can't believe you sold my sister out, to pay this Kai a few yuans, so you could date me.'' Ikki trembled out as tears started to form up in her eye lids.

Jinora's throat began to close up just by the sound of those words. Her mind began racing with all the certain possibilities, of which those words could have meant. Her heart started to beat faster, and fear crept up in her soul. All her possible fears of getting hurt again, were starting to become a reality just by what was said. Jinora looked into Kai's eyes as he finally did to hers, but when she did she noticed the look of fear and guilt on his face. Just by seeing this the feeling of fire flushed into Jinora's soul. She felt like if she was being devoured and consumed by the flames. Her stomach which was filled with butterflies throughout the night, had burned and became nothing more than ashes and decay. Her glowing red luminous heart, had now became dim. Becoming nothing more than a hollow organ that has turned to dusk. It had felt like all the walls were crumbling down on her, and she was running away from them and everything she had know. Kai, the person who she had became special to her, in which she had greatly fallen for had hurt her all along. He had did nothing but lie to her, and deceive her in the making all for yuans. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. Jinora felt like crying and screaming to the heavens all at once, but she had to be strong. She couldn't give in not just yet. She had to know the truth before she gave into the flame. This needed to be confirmed with Kai himself. She had to hear him say it, thats all she needed to hear right now.

''K'Kai?…..T'Tell me this…isn't true?''


	13. Chapter 13-The truth

**Chapter 13- The truth**

The whole scene became quiet after Jinora asked Kai that question, as all eyes were on him, waiting for him to answer it. If a pin fell on the ground in that moment, there was no doubt that it would be heard from the distance. An intoxicated Ying now left the scene, happily in fact after all the damage she had caused. Jinora's eyes became wide in panic each second Kai lingered to avoid response. It felt like decades were going by for Jinora, due to the suspense and tension raising in the air. The burning heat inside her became to hard for her to control, seeing as the apparent information she just heard could actually be true. However Jinora didn't want to give into it before hearing the words from Kai himself. Kai had to confirm this, and only Kai alone. ''Jinora I..I'' ''Answer the question.'' Jinora said tiredly with a hint of sadness in her tone. The state of shock in her face was strongly evident, as Kai began to walk slowly forward towards her. Seeing this Ikki walked right in front of Kai with crossed arms and a menace look, ''Don't you dare take another step towards my sister.'' she spat, causing Skoochy to come into the scene. ''Ikki calm down.'' Skoochy said now putting his hands on her shoulders, which Ikki threw off furiously. ''Don't touch me! You lied to me, and used my sister as bait to date me.'' ''Look I'm sorry but I only did it because I really like you. I couldn't just sit by and not do anything, so I had to make your sister date someone, so I could date you.'' Skoochy pleaded.

As Ikki and Skoochy continued on, Jinora looked lost for words, as she now had a blank expression on her face. Her best friend Opal and her boyfriend Bolin now came to her aid, in some sort of protection from Kai. ''Ikki we didn't mean to hurt anyone didn't we Kai?'' Skoochy desperately asked, as Kai nodded sadly towards Jinora. He didn't know what to say or do at this moment, but all he could think about is Jinora. Knowing that Jinora was seeking the truth from him was terrifying, as he knew if he did finally answer her question any form of friendship or relationship they had would be thrown out of the window. And he knew the truth would hurt her so much, because he knew she had been hurt before, in terms of trusting others. And he never wanted her to feel that hurt again. It was like he was suck between a rock and a hard place right now. ''No one takes advantage of my sister Skoochy. I'm sorry but I never want to see you again.'' Ikki now was teary eyed, as she turned away from Skoochy, ''Jinora come on lets go, Opal can we take a ride back with you and Bolin?'' Ikki asked now walking away from Skoochy, ''Of course, Jinora lets go.'' Opal said now holding Jinora and gesturing for her to go, ''No,no. I…I have to hear the truth from him.'' Jinora cried fighting against Opal's grip, as she let herself free and specifically told no one to touch her.

Jinora's attention now shifted back to Kai, and the heat inside still kept crawling within her. The heat started to become unbearable but she couldn't give in yet. She already promised herself not to, even if all the evidence stood against Kai. Jinora still hadn't got her answer, and it was only that answer which could unleash the heat. Kai couldn't even look at her since the guilt was killing him so much, that his mind had gone dead from all the guilty trauma he caused from hurting Jinora. All Kai could do successfully at the very moment was breathe. ''Kai? Why wouldn't you answer me? What's going on?'' Jinora said breathlessly as her hands began to shake, ''Jinora..'' ''Is this true?'' Jinora cut in, ''Is it true what my sister said, about Skoochy and you doing a deal? Was you only dating me for Yuans?'' Jinora quickly rushed out in one sentence which struck Kai hard in the nerve. ''YES!'' Kai yelled out painfully not being able to hold it in anymore, ''Yes…I'm…I'm so sorry.'' he went on to whisper, as Jinora let out a loud gasp as she covered her mouth with her hands which were shaking madly. The heat now took over Jinora's body, as all she felt was anger, betrayal, and wrath. However even if the heat took over, somewhere inside of her still had warmful affection for Kai. He had come to know her and understand her as a person, and he was the first person she actually opened up to in a long while, even more than her new best friend Opal. But reliving the old wounds of her past was too strong for her to handle. All she wanted to do at that moment was hurt Kai, but hug him at the same time, making her at a mental debate with herself. But the hurt and heat inside of her was too strong for her to handle, that she forgot about everything she felt, and just right there and then just wanted revenge.

Despite how she felt on the inside, did not reflect how she acted on the outside. Jinora had a panic attack. She fell to the ground and curled herself up so no one could touch her. She began to breath heavily, and could barely respond to anything Ikki and Opal were saying. Kai quickly tried to rush to Jinora's aid but Opal and Bolin wouldn't let him. ''Please I need to talk to her. I need to explain everything.'' Kai whined sadly, ''This isn't the time to do so. My friend is not okay right now. I'm sorry but we need to take her home.'' Opal said firmly, ''I think it's best if you two just leave this alone, before anything else happens.'' Bolin said to backup his girlfriend, however Kai wasn't giving in. ''Jinora! Jinora listen to me.'' Kai yelled now being backed away by Bolin, as Ikki and Opal took Jinora towards Bolin's car, while Skoochy stood in shook and disbelief. ''I didn't mean to hurt you okay. Yes this was a bet, and I was in it for the money. But things changed. I changed.'' Kai struggled against Bolin, ''The more I got to know about you, made me change the way I felt about you. I learn't that your intelligent, that you have a tattoo, that you love to read, that your a pacifist and spiritual person, and that you don't stand or take crap from anyone including me.'' Kai went on as he voice fell thick and began to crack. Ikki opened the back door of the green car, and tried to put Jinora in with assistance of Opal but the two were failing miserably.

Although Jinora was panicking she didn't want to leave. The affection and care she had for Kai was still in her, and even if she was angry as hell she did want to hear him out. ''Jinora lets go'' Ikki said firmly, ''Stop, both of you. I'm okay…it's okay.'' Jinora said breathlessly now standing up straight, as the two slowly let go of their grip. Seeing how Jinora wanted to hear what he had to say, Kai forcefully pushed past Bolin, making Bolin tumble backwards giving Kai the chance to get close to Jinora. ''Jinora please hear me out.'' Kai said running towards her, while Jinora just shook there with a disappointed look on her face. Kai now reached Jinora who had Ikki and Opal behind her, ''Hey! We told you it's not safe for you to be around Jinora.'' Bolin yelled now getting up from the ground, ''It's fine Bolin, I'm okay.'' Jinora's said as her eyes shifted to Kai's ''Explain yourself then.'' Jinora grunted breathlessly due to the fact she was still recovering from her panic attack, ''Look I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt your feelings, I only intended to fulfil my part. But then we started to form a bond and we had a real genuine friendship, which started to form something more.'' Kai said truthfully, ''I'm sorry I never told you the truth, but I was to scared to. I knew how hard it is for you to open up and trust people. And I know how hurt you wear before in the past, so I didn't want you to feel that way again.'', ''So you choose to lie to me, and let the truth come out on it's own?'' Jinora said angrily while shaking her head in disbelief, ''No I…I just didn't know what to do.'' ''We both didn't want this to end this way.'' Skoochy butted in now standing next to Kai. ''I was the one who asked…no scratch that insisted for Kai to do this. He was reluctant but I forced him by saying I'll give him Yuans. So if you want to blame anyone…blame me.'' Skoochy said sadly as he looked to the ground. Kai tend touched his shoulder, and gave Skoochy a reassuring smile, ''No Skoochy we both are in fault. You didn't force me, I had a choice and I made it. If we go down, we go down together.'' Kai said to Skoochy with a small smile. ''Well I guess you both are going to need each other.'' Jinora flat out said with no emotion, which caught Kai's attention as he took a double take. ''What!?'' Kai said with an agape expression, ''I can't do this. I can't be hurt again. I'm sorry but I need to go.'' Jinora sobbed holding in the tears, as she turned around and began to walk towards Bolin's car, while Ikki and Opal followed behind. ''Jinora please don't do this. Don't take away what we have.'' Kai said now waving out his arms in disbelief of what was happening. His friend, the girl he had strong feelings for was about to throw all what they had away. ''You already took it away Kai.'' Jinora cried as she opened the car door, but Kai closed it from behind her .''JINORA LISTEN TO ME!'' Kai yelled in a fit of anger and sadness, which caught everybody else off guard. Jinora however still had the heat of anger burning inside her, and being unable to control it anymore made her do something stupid. Something that went against her sole pacifist beliefs as an individual.

Jinora turned around and without a blink of thought punched Kai straight in the face. Her fist connected straight into Kai's face which caused Kai face to turn the other way. This could be because of the impact and mostly the fact that the punch was unexpected. After doing so she took of the leather jacket he gave, and threw it on him. One thing was for sure was that the punch made Jinora feel ten times worse than before. She felt so bad for hurting the person whom she really cared about, but was disappointed that she had resulted to violence. ''Jinora calm down.'' Ikki yelled pulling her sister back, as all Jinora could do was look at Kai and the damage she had just caused. The punch may have been minor, but it caused some impact as Kai had a small bloody nose in his right nostril. Kai could see Jinora was saddened at what she did, and didn't even care to be honest. He believed he deserved more worst for how much pain he caused her. All he could do was look at her. Bolin now went towards his car, while Ikki and Opal forced Jinora to get inside. Bolin opened up the front door of the car and shifted into the front seat, as he put his car keys in and started up his car. Opal and Ikki were at Jinora's side, as Jinora was in the middle with her hands covering her face. Jinora began to sob as Ikki and Opal comforted her, as Kai saw the girl that he cared about drive off into the dark distance.

As the car drove Kai felt heart felt numb. Jinora hated him, and he hurt her badly and created all this mess. Now all he could do is pray that he could pick up the pieces.

''Jinora? Jinora honey what happened?'' a worried Pema asked as she opened the door, as Ikki and Opal brought a saddened Jinora into the house. Pema took her daughter in the living room, placed her onto the coach , and began to question the situation. ''Ikki, Opal please tell me what is going on with my baby?'' Pema cried out as she brought Jinora into a hug, ''It's Kai.'' Ikki whispered sadly, ''What? Isn't that her friend who asked her to this party?'' Pema questioned, ''Yeah.'' ''Did he do something.'' Pema continued on, ''Jinora found out that Kai was paid to go out with her, by his friend.'' Opal said slowly and reluctantly. Pema looked at the two girls in disbelief and then back at Jinora who was still sobbing. ''Oh honey. Everything will be okay'' Pema said sympathetically as she rubbed her daughters back, however Jinora moved away from her mother and stood up. ''Everything will be okay?'' Jinora almost laughed crazily as she wiped her tears, with her hands. ''How could you say everything will be okay? If you didn't persist on me forming bonds with people I wouldn't have got hurt mom.'' Jinora yelled angrily, which caused her mother to stand up. ''Honey I know your sad, but I was only trying to help.'' Pema reassured Jinora, but she wasn't in the mood to even listen to her mother. ''After losing your best friend in school, you became so closed up that we had to homeschool you. I didn't want you to be closed up forever so I was trying to help you.'' Pema went on and brought Jinora's shoulders towards her, so she could face her. ''Honey it's not healthy to be closed up.'', at that comment Jinora pushed her mothers hands of her shoulders, ''I'll rather be closed up than hurt again.'' Jinora yelled once again, and at that her father entered the scene.

''What is all this noise about?'' Tenzin asked with a couple of note books in his hands, ''Nothing I can't handle honey, but if you must know Jinora is hurt.'' Pema answered. Tenzin took a good look at his eldest daughter to see she had red circles around her eyes, and a stuffy red face. ''What? Did she get into a altercation?'' Tenzin asked worriedly as he gave Jinora a quick hug, ''No it was her date. He only dated her for a bet, because my date wanted to date me and she found out.'' Ikki said, ''Dad it's okay I'll be fine, can I just go to my room? I don't want to be around anyone right now.'' Jinora said tiredly as she moved away from her father, however he seemed really steamed up about what he just heard. ''This is why I didn't want you both to date. These boys, these deliquences, they are no good. There toxic, a waste of space and you don't need any distractions in your lives.'' Tenzin lectured on, but this wasn't helping anything. ''You both need to focus on yourselves, and not these boys.'' ''DAD! he's not toxic okay. Look just forget it I can't do this right now. I have to go.'' and Jinora ran up the stairs, all the way into her room.

The first thing Jinora did when she ran into her room, was that she jumped onto her bed and soaked her head into her fluffy light pillow. She began to sob quietly and tried to let all of her pain and hurt. Despite this all Jinora could do was think about Kai, and how he felt. The last thing Jinora should be doing was this, but she couldn't stop herself from thinking about him. She wondered how hurt he was, and what would happen between them, now the secret is out. However her old wounds were still burning strong within her, that all she could do was cry. Jinora felt all the pain she felt in the past, but a million times more since it came from Kai, who had been someone she really cared about. Now the big questions were how would she get through this, and would she be strong enough to survive it?


	14. Chapter 14- The Aftermath

**Chapter 14-The aftermath**

 **Sorry I had not updated anything in a while, I had a lot of work to do. Anyway I'll still update the story, but I will not be doing this frequently. Sorry. Anyway enjoy.**

The time stuck at 3:30am in the night, and while most people were sleeping at this hour a heartbroken Jinora was still awake. She laid flat on her bed, staring at the sealing above her with her mind lost in thought. Her awfully tired younger sister Ikki, and her best friend Opal stayed by her side to comfort her. After the whole mess of a scene with her parents, Opal decided to stay over to help comfort Jinora and Ikki. Ikki seemed to be responding to Opal's comfort, but with Jinora there was no change. So now both of them had the job of comforting Jinora out of this misery.

It was dreadfully quiet for a while and the dark room displayed the pitiful void of Jinora's state of mind. Alone, empty and hurt were the emotions she was feeling inside. The only shed of light shining through was the reflection of the moonlight, which was a metaphor for Opal's optimism in such a dark time. ''Jinora I know it hurts, but your stronger than this. You shouldn't prevent yourself from sleeping because of the break up. It's not healthy'' Opal pleaded now holding Jinora's hands.

However this got no reaction from Jinora at all. Ikki now moved over to Jinora's bed and sat next to her, as her eyes stiffly moved down to look at her depressed sister. ''Jinora you need to get some sleep. We need sleep. We've all had a hard day.'' Ikki said with whisper as she rubbed her left eye. ''And I am just as sad as you are. I really liked Skoochy and thought he liked me. I also thought Kai liked you because I trusted Skoochy's word. If I ever knew what Skoochy and Kai's true motives were, I would never go along with it.'' Ikki breathed out hard as she tried to mask in her guilt but she was powerless. Ikki's eyes now became teary, and Jinora slowly sat up to embrace her sister into a hug. ''I know Ikki. I'm not mad at you at all; I know you only did it to help me become more social. And it did.'' Jinora said genuinely, however the sadness in her voice could not be helped.

To prevent herself from breaking out into tears, Jinora laid her back down onto her bed turning herself to the side, and curled up herself into a ball. Ikki and Opal just stared at Jinora hopelessly wondering what to do next. After some seconds of silence Jinora decided to speak, ''T' Thank you guys. I really mean it…I'm going to try my best and sleep now.'' Jinora whispered breathlessly in a whimper. At that Ikki and Opal automatically went to lie at Jinora's side, daring not to say another word.

While Jinora struggled to get some sleep due to the emptiness biting away at her heart, Kai was at bar washing his sorrows away with some cheap beer. After everything that had happened a few hours ago, Kai couldn't take the pain so he decided to wash it away with alcohol. The bar was full of drunken people, mostly adult men who didn't have anything better to do with their time. The beer stung at Kai's throat as he forced the golden liquid down, while his eyes remained tired with striking redness. The only thing on Kai's mind was the image of a broken hearted girl. A broken hearted girl he had lost forever he thought sadly. What was Kai to do now? The plan that sounded like good fun had become something that had ruined something truly special. What was going through her mind? How heart was she? And will she ever be able to forgive me, where the questions burning through Kai's mind. Kai's heart arched with guilt, pain and sorrow, and he cursed himself for allowing himself to feel this way. Why should he feel all this pain when he had hurt Jinora so much? Kai had always prevented himself from having exclusive relationships, like he did with Ying. But with Jinora he just couldn't do that, he just liked her too much. The only thing he could do now was grieve over the fact that he may have lost Jinora for good.

Half term break was a bleak time for Kai and Jinora. Jinora had received a significant amount of text messages, calls and voicemalls from Kai over her break. And each time she received one her heart would break all over again. Plus hearing her father go on about Kai and Skoochy being a delinquent and toxic, made the whole thing worse. Besides hurting over her own broken heart, Jinora was hurting for Ikki as well. It was clear to Jinora that Ikki was trying to mask her true feelings by putting on a happy face, and this only made Jinora feel worse.

Although this was such a depressing time the weeks flew by fast, and school had resumed in a blink of an eye. Jinora knew in her heart that going to school would now be a challenge for her. She imagined many scenarios of herself walking into Kai, and having to face him again after the horrible scene that occurred some weeks ago. Jinora had not seen or spoken to Kai for a while, so having to see him at school caused her to feel anxiety. She missed him terribly and hated herself for feeling that way. Jinora missed his smile, his goofiness, his charm and presence. But most of all she missed looking into the luminous emerald eyes, and getting the sensational feeling.

''You ready to go.'' Ikki forcefully cheered with a strained smile now snapping Jinora out of her thoughts. Jinora sadly steered long and hard at her sister, before responding with a simple ''Yeah''. The walk to school was a quiet one, as both girls were too consumed by their thoughts to even make casual conversation. The two both bit each other a goodbye when they reached the school halls, as Jinora would towards her locker to get some extra school supplies. Students filled the halls with life as many voices filled the area, but Jinora felt isolated, cold and stuck in her own world.

English class was a blur for Jinora as she couldn't focus even focus on her work; all she focused on was Kai. Jinora found herself looking around the class desperately, hoping she would find his face even if she hated herself for it. After class Jinora helplessly rushed to the library, believing it to be the sanctuary that would calm her down. She stormed through the science aisle hoping to get to the fantasy aisle. Although she felt like crap Jinora knew a good book could help her out, so she had nothing to lose. Snatching a sci-fi fantasy book off the shelve Jinora sat down on the oak wooden floor of the library, sighing with her eyes closed. Jinora read out the title of the book ''Aliens on Mars'' and opened it up to the first page. As she started reading the light that paved way to the page was blocked off by a rather huge shadow. Jinora's eyebrow wrinkled up in confusion as she looked up and saw a familiar face before. Her heart stop at the sight of him, as she gasped slowly. She knew the face all too well and was surprised to see what she saw. The face was filled with hurt and sorrow. His face. The face she once knew had changed…


	15. Chapter 15- The promise

Emerald dusk eyes filled with gloom and sorrow met brown ones evenly matched, and the tension in that particular area of the library stiffened up in a matter of minutes. Neither Kai nor Jinora could find in themselves to talk, as they continued to stare each other down. Jinora's heart started to beat faster in reaction to the evident tension; she knew Kai was here to talk about what happened. She knew he was there out of guilt and pity for dating her for yuans, and this made Jinora heart sink down to the deepest depts. of her stomach. Jinora couldn't dare to talk or address the elephant in the room, and she just didn't have the strength in her to walk away from him, therefore she decided to read her book as a last resort. Her mind told her to ignore Kai, even if her heart was screaming against it, making her at conflict with herself.

''J-Jinora.'' Kai cried breathlessly as he opened his arms out in plea, ''Jinora...Jinora please talk to me.'' Kai's voice wavered as he began to walk slowly forward towards Jinora, but she just held her book up close to her face and curled up her legs protectively. Jinora hoped and prayed that Kai would just go away; she just couldn't take it seeing him like this. Jinora hadn't seen Kai or talked to him in weeks, and seeing him again just strikes flashbacks of all the tragic events that happened at the party. Even though Jinora didn't budge Kai wasn't going to give up without a fight, so he kneeled down right next to Jinora and stared hard at her, but Jinora just sat there completely motionless with her book to her face. Running out of patience Kai slowly but swiftly, held Jinora's wrist down to remove the book frame from her face, therefore revealing a face on the brink of tears.

Jinora, his best friend and the girl stole his heart was crying, her eyes rimed with red blotches that leaked out water all the way to the ends of her face. And this was all because of him; he was the reason why Jinora was acting this way. It was almost like Jinora was shutting off herself from the world again, Kai could see the ice queen resurfacing onto Jinora out for fear, and this did nothing but kill him deep inside. Kai worked damn hard to get Jinora to open up to him, and to see her forcefully putting up a force-filed around herself tore him apart. If it wasn't for Jinora tearing up in front of him, Kai might have lost it right there and then, but Kai just automatically grabbed Jinora into a tight hug, and cradled her softly in his arms.

It was 7 o'clock in the afternoon, as the sun began to set in the horizon the luminous orange in the clouds began to fade into purple. Kai and Jinora were at the abandoned park (Kai's hideout) alone, as they sat on a wooden bench with some space created between them. After comforting Jinora, Kai begged/pleaded with her to meet him after school at the park to discuss everything, and she reluctantly agreed to it (which Kai was thankful to God for). Kai had pleaded his case to Jinora hoping she'd understand how he truly felt, and now he had no choice but to patiently wait for Jinora's response. Kai could barely read Jinora, her face had no emotion and looked lifeless to him, which made him wonder how much he'd hurt Jinora. ''I...I don't know what to say'' Jinora whispered out almost inaudible, as he eyes looked downwards towards her shoes, ''Say anything. Do anything. Just...tell me how you feel, tell me the honest truth. You have every right to be mad at me for what I did by doing that plan.'' Kai replied back softly causing Jinora eyes to sting with pain.

That word, hearing say the word 'plan' instantly took Jinora back to that moment. She remembered the fire that built up inside her, the fire that engulfed her stomach, and the thought of Kai being behind all this led her to unleash her emotions right there and then. Although a side of Jinora felt this way, she just couldn't push away those feelings for Kai, and a part of her just couldn't be mad at Kai. ''You want me to say how I feel'' Jinora said sternly and she stood up from the bench to look Kai in the eye, ''Ok I will. Do you have any idea how I am feeling right now? I barely slept through half term break, because I've been thinking about YOU!'' Jinora yelled causing Kai to stand up in arms of a plea, ''Jinora I...'' Kai started ''DON'T INTERUPT ME KAI!'' Jinora cut in as Kai stopped ''you wanted me to say how I feel, to say the honest truth'' Jinora said mockingly ''so I will. You expect me to just forgive you, when you know that I have trust issues? Really? You knew all that and you had the chance to tell me about you're plan, but you didn't. I had to find out from that Ying, or whatever her name is. And you failed to tell me that you had something with her, and you'd still pursued me?'', ''Wait me and Ying'' Kai broke in again only to see Jinora glaring the crap out of him, so he quickly shut up and took a deep breath. Jinora started to walk closer to Kai to finish off her point, ''It's not only me that was hurt Ikki is too. Ikki really liked Skoochy, and now she's just been avoiding him like the pledge. She felt awful and guilty about all of this, when truthfully it was your entire fault.'' Jinora finished hardly as she stared Kai down.

Emerald eyes met dusk brown ones and neither of them talked, as tension rose up in the air. Jinora broke eye contact as she felt her angry demeanour slip away ''I...It just hurt to know that someone who finally understands me, who likes me for me, was set up to do so for Yuans? I really like you Kai but I...I don't know if I can trust you'' Jinora whispered tearfully. Hearing this made Kai fell depressed. He had hurt Jinora, and now he has lost her trust. Jinora's trust meant everything to Kai, and to top it off he officially knew that she liked him. He had really screwed up big time, but he knew he had to fight for her; Jinora was too precious to lose. Acting on train of thought, Kai slowly grabbed Jinora's hands, looked her in the eyes and went on to state one last plea. ''Jinora I know that I've broken you're trust, and I am SO sorry for doing that. Yes I originally went in with the plan of getting Yuans, but I don't want that anymore. I want to have you're trust; I want to make you happy again. I want you Jinora, only you''. Hearing this made Jinora's heart skip faster as she looked at Kai with open eyes breathlessly.

''I will do whatever it takes to fix all of this. To amend Ikki and Skoochy's relationship, to get Ikki to not feel any remorse over something she is not a fault at. And most importantly I promise to get back you're trust, because that means everything to me.'' Kai finished off sternly and emotionally as he let go off Jinora's hands, leaving her to make a decision. ''F..Fine'' Jinora stuttered with a blush of red hinted on her cheeks, as she turned away and quickly walked out of the park leaving Kai alone.

Although things were still bad between Kai and Jinora, he now had a glimpse of hope and he now knew what he had to do.

He had to achieve his promise; he had to get Jinora's trust back and made her happy.


End file.
